Cicatrici d'amore Bucky e Katie
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: Il Generale Ross precetta la figlia Katie, dopo un tentativo di suicidio, a lavorare con gli Avengers. Fury la piazzerà a casa di James e lui se ne innamorerà, follemente, ricambiato. Neanche la forza del loro amore riuscirà, però, a salvare Katherine dai propri fantasmi e Bucky la perderà per sempre...ma sempre non è per sempre, in questa storia...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITOLO 1 KATIE**

Quando erano arrivati davanti la stanza di Fury, convocati da quest'ultimo, Bucky l'aveva notata subito, seduta in una della poltrone antistanti la porta.

La figlia del Generale Thaddeus Ross, l'attuale Segretario di Stato: Katherine.

Ricordava, perfettamente, il giorno in cui l'aveva conosciuta, o meglio, aveva assistito ad una spiacevole scenata, fra lei e suo fratello, da una parte, e suo padre, dall'altra.

In seguito, aveva saputo che il giovane uomo era morto, in Afghanistan, in circostanze tragiche.

L'aveva bene a mente; era una ragazza bellissima, e lo aveva molto colpito. Alta, slanciata e formosa al tempo stesso, i capelli castani scuri, lunghi fino quasi ai fianchi, leggermente ondulati, gli occhi marroni, grandi ed intensi, un viso splendido, lineamenti perfetti, la bocca carnosa e sensuale. Della sua stessa età, più o meno…Ora era leggermente più dimessa, pallida e triste. Jeans e maglioncino. Gli cadde l'occhio sui suoi polsi, entrambi fasciati, nel momento in cui le si accomodò, di fronte, Rogers al proprio fianco.

Dall'interno dell'ufficio del Direttore, la voce del Generale che gridava; gridava sempre, per la verità. 'Che problema hai? Si tratta di un piccolo favore e solo per qualche settimana, siamo amici da una vita e non puoi negarmelo. Che storie mi fai!'.

'Tua figlia è uno dei migliori elementi dell'Agenzia; tuttavia, non puoi piazzarla qui, fra gli Avengers, perché non sai come gestirla' ribatté il nero.

'E' un ordine preciso!' strillò.

'Ha tentato il suicidio, ha bisogno di una terapia adeguata'.

Barnes e il Capitano la squadrarono, lo sguardo ai polsi; lei fece finta di nulla, imbarazzata.

'La migliore terapia è lavorare ed impegnarsi, non oziare e prendere medicine; che si alleni, poi vedremo. Soprattutto, mi interessa che sia controllata da uno dei tuoi scagnozzi' tentò di convincerlo.

'Come?'.

'Da uno dei colleghi, giorno e notte, affinché non combini le sue solite stronzate!'.

'Devo chiedere a Romanoff o Maximoff, sai, non sono baby sitter'.

Katherine scosse il capo, guardando le due, sedute nelle poltrone di destra, stranita. Natasha, la sovietica, era bassina, proporzionata, rossa di capelli, occhi verdi; Wanda, più giovane, bionda, slavata, con occhi chiari acquosi, in apparenza dolce nei modi. Che razza di figura. Sua Maestà l'aveva trascinata lì, alla base, quasi per i capelli, preoccupato e sconvolto per la sua depressione, dopo averla tirata fuori da quella maledetta vasca, le vene tagliate con la lametta. Ora, grazie a lui, gli Avengers assistevano all'esibizione del secolo. Uno scempio totale.

'E' preferibile un maschio, dammi retta' Ross consigliò.

'Con un collega uomo, è meglio di no' il Capo era interdetto.

'Non le piacciono i maschi; è strana, particolare. Chiaro il concetto?' commentò, ironico.

Bucky rifletté che era impossibile fosse omosessuale; era proprio una femmina, a tutti gli effetti, e si percepiva, chiaramente, a pelle. Suo padre, invece, era un vero idiota; questo già lo sapeva, poiché aveva avuto il dispiacere di interfacciarcisi, in occasione della guerra civile fra le fazioni di Vendicatori, che facevano capo a Steve e a Tony,

Cavolo, lesbica no! Stava esagerando! A quella frase surreale, la Ross si alzò, in fretta, dalla poltroncina, per muoversi verso la porta, che, tuttavia, si aprì.

Il Generale le mandò un'occhiataccia, lei girò il viso dalla parte opposta 'Allora, Nick, siamo d'accordo; la lascio in ottime mani, ovvero nelle tue!' si fermò, solo un attimo, sperando che lo salutasse.

Katherine lo fissò, gelida come un iceberg, e quello se ne andò, veloce come un fulmine.

Fury fece un cenno con la mano, per farli accomodare, tutti, all'interno dello studio.

La mora sedette accanto a Thor, un gigante dai capelli color grano maturo, lunghi alle spalle, l'aspetto esteriore di un nobile e distinto principe.

'Direttore, Nick' si conoscevano, da moltissimi anni 'ci deve essere un modo, per uscire da questo loop!' lo pregò.

'Agente Ross…Katie…mi spiace, immensamente, per tutto; quando tuo padre si mette in testa una cosa, non cambia idea nemmeno se gli spari. Come sai, gli hanno sparato innumerevoli volte ed è ancora in piedi!' il Capo era avvilito.

'Quindi?' si domandò cosa volesse intendere.

'Da domani mattina, sei in forza qui, anziché alla base di Londra dell'Agenzia, in squadra con gli Avengers. Non mi chiedere a far cosa, né per quanto. Sono ai comandi del Segretario di Stato, come te e gli astanti. Vi siete già presentati?'.

'Banner era un sottoposto di Sua Maestà; ovviamente, non gli andava a genio, forse perché è un genio davvero!' abbozzò un sorriso a Bruce, che contraccambiò. Il viso rotondo, lo sguardo dolce e gentile, non altissimo, un uomo comune, con un'intelligenza spettacolare ed una peculiarità verde. Non che avessero mai avuto granché rapporti, a suo tempo…figurarsi, la figlia di quel pazzo di Ross!

'Almeno uno! Comunque, forse, li hai visti qui. Gli altri tuoi colleghi: Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark, Thor, Natasha Romanoff e Wanda Maximoff' fece i loro nomi e quelli la salutarono, educati e incerti.

'Capo, è una decisione definitiva? Scusa, Ross, non è personale, ma abbiamo tante questioni di cui occuparci' il Capitano – alto, castano chiaro tendente al biondo, la barba corta e curata a coprire il bel viso – cercò di comprendere che margine avesse, per opporsi a quella follia. Una collega nuova, che si era appena tagliata le vene, in squadra con loro…beh, proprio no!

'Per ora, sì. Per favore, evita tu di crearmi ulteriori difficoltà, Rogers, in questo momento' si lamento il Direttore e Steve arrossì.

Il nero proseguì 'James, nel tuo appartamento, di proprietà dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ci sono due camere da letto, vero?'.

'Sì' replicò, secco.

'Ottimo! Dividerai l'alloggio con l'agente Ross!' chiarì.

Barnes annuì, in grande imbarazzo; Steve aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

Katherine guardò il ragazzo col braccio d'argento e con gli occhi pure d'argento. Bucky! Il Soldato d'Inverno! Vivere insieme le parve un compromesso poco digeribile. 'Sarebbe a dire, signore?' si inalberò.

'Hai sentito tuo padre? Con le due ragazze è vietato, per le tue ridicole tendenze, posto che l'unica single è Wanda e Nat è sposata con Banner. Tony e Steve, ugualmente, sono sposati non credo la tua presenza sia gradita alle consorti. Thor ha preferito occupare una stanza qui, alla base, e so che il Generale non ti ha permesso di dormire in Accademia, neanche quando eri una recluta. O ricordo male?'.

Suo padre detestava la promiscuità, fosse anche nell'esercito. Per cui, aveva sempre avuto un appartamento proprio. Dividere i bagni comuni da adulta, non era accettabile.

'Il Sergente Barnes è la mia unica opzione. E non si tratta di prendere o lasciare. Siete maggiorenni, organizzatevi. Buck, conto su di te!' lo redarguì, alzandosi dalla seggiola. Reduce di guerra, centenario, muto, scostante ed asociale. Chi meglio di un tipo del genere, data la situazione? Casini, non ne avrebbe creati.

'Sono spiacente, Capitano Rogers, non sono qui per mia scelta' lei si scusò, in corridoio; non era colpa sua, si sentì lo stesso in dovere di chiarirlo.

Steve provò a farsi vedere sereno 'Non importa, viviamo un giorno alla volta' una banalità, sparata nell'etere.

'L'appartamento è a Brooklyn. I tuoi bagagli?' il Soldato d'Inverno lo chiese, interrompendoli e porgendole la destra 'James Buchanan Barnes'.

'Davvero a Brooklyn? Cavolo, di male in peggio!' si lamentò la mora, stringendola 'Katherine Ross'.

'Poteva scegliere, poiché l'Agenzia ha case sparse in tutta New York. E' stato il richiamo al passato, è un sentimentale. Fatti raccontare, tempo ne avrete' Stark - occhi e capelli scuri, pizzetto curato, eccentrico per ogni aspetto, abbigliamento compreso - prese in giro il collega.

'Contento tu! Ho solo un paio di valigie, che ho lasciato alla segretaria di Fury. Dammi l'indirizzo, così chiamo un taxi e ti raggiungo'.

'Prendile e ci vediamo giù, davanti l'entrata principale' fu talmente assertivo che lei ubbidì.

'Bucky, è una storia che ha dell'incredibile. Che farai?' il Capitano, in ascensore, direzione garage, indagò.

'La porto a casa; dai, Steve, c'è da abbozzare, sperando che, fra poche settimane quell'ebete del Generale torni a riprendersi la cara figlioletta' sintetizzò.

'In effetti, c'era da aspettarselo, visto quanto accaduto la prima ed unica volta che l'abbiamo incontrata. E' un tipetto complicato e...proprio bellissima! Almeno ti rifarai gli occhi, a spizzarla' concluse Rogers, con la sola nota positiva che vedeva in quella vicenda assurda.

_**Tre mesi prima**_

_Erano in riunione col Generale Ross e il Direttore Fury, dal primo pomeriggio, ed erano passate le ventidue. Un incontro inutile, noioso da morire, a parlare di scartoffie, pensò Bucky, insofferente. Finché un ragazzo, sui trent'anni, entrò dalla porta, come un razzo, senza bussare, bypassando la collaboratrice di Nick. Di bell'aspetto, capelli castani ed occhi verdi, alto, snello e muscoloso, in divisa. Capitano dell'Esercito degli Stati Uniti, evinse dai gradi._

_Ross -_ _distinto ed elegante, in un completo sartoriale di gran pregio, capelli e baffi sale e pepe, il viso perennemente corrucciato -_ _aggrottò la fronte; era chiaro lo conoscesse 'Pat, che fai qui?'._

'_Ci hai invitato a cena e non ti sei nemmeno presentato, il solito schifo; abbiamo aspettato al ristorante, come due coglioni, per ore. Neanche una telefonata o un messaggio, per avvertire che non potevi; e non mi pare ci sia una questione di sicurezza nazionale!' il giovane gridò._

'_Abbassa la voce, andiamo a parlarne fuori' lo rimproverò, aspramente._

'_Non sono un tuo sottoposto e non prendo ordini da te. Sono solo tuo figlio, anche se non te ne importa, per la maggior parte del tempo' lo bruciò._

_Caspita, il figlio! Meditò Buck. Certo, con un genitore così…sfortunato assai!_

'_Perché sei venuto, allora?' gli domandò suo padre, i presenti che lo fissavano, incuriositi._

'_Volevamo vederti, lascia stare' con un inequivocabile gesto del dito medio, lo mandò a quel paese e gli dette le spalle, allontanandosi, fuori dallo studio._

_Strano, aveva di nuovo utilizzato il plurale. James alzò gli occhi e vide una donna, bella da togliere il fiato, che si stagliava sulla porta, in un abito color cipria, in seta, con le maniche corte, la gonna al ginocchio che ne delineava la flessuosa figura, i capelli castani, lunghissimi e svolazzanti._

_Avanzò verso Ross, intanto che l'altro usciva. Il Generale si era alzato in piedi, per andarle incontro 'Katherine, che diamine ha tuo fratello? E' una furia!'._

'_Papà, accidenti, hai scordato la cena! Ci hai pure invitato tu' lo sibilò, in tono di rimprovero._

'_Ehm…veramente sì' gli era scappato di mente, fra mille impegni._

'_Lo abbiamo notato, ti abbiamo atteso a lungo. Speravo tanto venissi'._

'_Che succede?'._

'_Non lo so. Patrick è teso, da morire, per qualcosa che è accaduto in Afghanistan. Pensavo che, con te, si sarebbe confidato. Domani sera terminerà la sua licenza e ripartirà, io tornerò a Londra. Puoi parlarci, per piacere?' lo pregò, nonostante non fosse sua abitudine esprimersi, in quel modo, davanti a estranei…gli Avengers, poi…la fissavano, impiccioni, e non le toglievano gli occhi di dosso, in particolar modo l'uomo col braccio d'argento._

'_Ti preoccupi troppo, sempre protettiva, all'inverosimile. Non sarà nulla, comunque proverò, magari dopo' la liquidò._

_Lei lo guardò, per nulla convinta 'Secondo me, invece, si tratta di qualcosa di piuttosto grave, non sottovalutarlo. Chiamalo, almeno, papà, è molto importante!' lo scongiurò._

'_Meglio se ora te ne vai, abbiamo da lavorare' Ross le indicò la porta, senza alcuna possibilità di replica, con durezza._

_Doveva esserci abituata…sospirò, e prendendo l'uscio, fece un saluto collettivo 'Buonasera'._

'Grazie mille' mormorò la moretta, intanto che Bucky sistemava le valigie nel bagagliaio della sua auto, una berlina con i comandi al volante, adatti ai disabili; probabilmente per via del braccio, concluse.

Le aprì lo sportello, galante, e lo richiuse, senza una parola. Per sua fortuna, non voleva fare conversazione.

Nel tragitto verso Brooklyn, Katherine rifletté sui comportamenti di suo padre. Si sentiva di certo in colpa, per quanto accaduto a Patrick e per il proprio gesto sconsiderato. Glielo aveva detto, in tutti i modi, che suo fratello era angosciato, a tornare laggiù. Figuriamoci se lo stronzo l'aveva ascoltata o se, per un solo secondo, si era distratto dal suo lavoro, dagli Avengers o da varie altre amenità. Da quando sua mamma era venuta a mancare, a causa di una lunga e devastante malattia, era diventata il centro di una famiglia a pezzi. I due maschi si erano buttati nella professione, per dimenticare. Il fratello aveva seguito le orme del padre; carriera militare nell'esercito, era piuttosto affermato. Lei aveva optato per l'Agenzia, a suo tempo, augurandosi di essere il più lontana possibile dall'ala protettrice del famigerato genitore: mai si era sbagliata tanto. Era diventato Segretario di Stato ed ora era una sua sottoposta!

Arrivati al palazzo, Barnes le fece strada; l'appartamento era molto semplice, un soggiorno con tavolo da pranzo, un grande divano e la televisione, un angolo cottura, una penisola con alti sgabelli per mangiare, due camere da letto identiche, comunicanti tramite un bagno divisorio, nella zona notte. Niente aria condizionata, purtroppo, con quel caldo boia!

'Nell'armadio troverai la biancheria, lenzuola ed asciugamani; le serrature delle due porte della toilette sono rotte. Bussa, per piacere, prima di entrare ed io farò lo stesso'.

'Ok'.

'Faccio la spesa raramente, in cucina sono un disastro, e la dispensa è vuota. Organizzati, quindi, per i pasti. Comunque, in freezer, ho qualcosa di pronto, da scongelare, per la cena. Una cara amica mi rifornisce! ' fece un sorriso, l'unico da quando si erano conosciuti.

Katherine pensò avesse una fidanzata. Buon per lui; era un bel tipo, braccio inquietante a parte. I capelli castani più scuri dei propri, quasi neri, lunghi alle spalle, gli occhi intensi, azzurro ghiaccio, un viso interessante dai tratti regolari, ed un fisico muscoloso, scolpito da allenamenti e potenziamento. Un fumatore accanito, visto il posacenere dell'auto stracolmo di mozziconi. Certo, per la convivenza, non era il massimo, fidanzata compresa. Preferì chiarire almeno l'ultimo punto 'Quando viene la tua ragazza, avvertimi, così esco o mi chiudo in stanza' suggerì.

Barnes la guardò, serio 'Nessuna relazione amorosa. I pasti sono una gentilezza di Peggy Rogers, la moglie di Steve. Piuttosto, avvisami tu!' era certo avesse un compagno, bella com'era.

'Nessuna storia, al momento, anche per me, James. Stasera salterei la cena, se non ti spiace, non ho fame. A domani mattina'.

'Fai come ti pare. Ah, un'ultima cosa, quella che mi preme di più. A casa tolgo la protesi. Non spaventarti!' le spiegò, incerto di come l'avrebbe presa.

Katherine annuì, tranquilla, rientrando in stanza.

Lui, invece, liberatosi finalmente dall'odiato arto, scaldò uno dei pasti pronti, cenò e vide la tv sul divano, per un paio d'ore, una sigaretta via l'altra: avrebbe dovuto parlarle pure della sua insana abitudine, sperando la tollerasse. Che scocciatura, essere in due, in quel modo obbligato.

Andò a letto; dall'altra camera, non aveva udito alcun rumore. Si assopì, per risvegliarsi, di soprassalto, alla due di notte, sentendo un pianto straziante. Singhiozzi disperati. Era la Ross, poco ma sicuro, e non smetteva. Cavolo, che poteva fare? Non amava impicciarsi degli affari altrui e soprassedette a qualsiasi intenzione o mossa nei suoi confronti.

Tuttavia, non era riuscito a riaddormentarsi, complice il caldo, il dolore alla spalla che a volte, di notte, lo colpiva, e le lacrime della collega. Si diresse verso la cucina; forse una cicca ed un bicchiere di latte lo avrebbero aiutato a rilassarsi. Si era innervosito, di brutto. Seduto, i soli pantaloni del pigiama indosso, nella stessa mano la sigaretta accesa ed il bicchiere, vide aprirsi la porta della stanza della donna.

Lei si stupì, di trovarlo lì, comprendendo, in un secondo, di essere la causa del suo risveglio. Si avvicinò alla penisola, i calzoni della tuta ed una canottiera bianca, scalza, gonfia nel viso, stremato dal pianto, gli occhi lucidi.

'Avevo sete' prese il cartone del latte pure lei e se ne versò un po', piazzandoglisi di fronte 'Perdonami, se ti ho disturbato'. Non poteva staccare lo sguardo dalla spalla sinistra e dal petto del dirimpettaio, martoriati di orrende cicatrici, il roseo moncherino che spiccava. Le fece una tenerezza infinita.

L'uomo abbassò il volto, avvilito; detestava la pietà altrui. Lei se ne accorse e sviò l'argomento 'Da quando Patrick è morto, non riposo affatto bene. Vado da una terapista, ma ho, ugualmente, incubi frequenti e crisi di pianto, come quella che hai appena sentito. Ti ci dovrai abituare'.

'Proverò. Mi spiace tanto, per tuo fratello. L'ho visto quel giorno, alla base'.

'Grazie delle tue parole. Avevo tentato di comprenderne i timori e di farlo confidare, senza riuscirvi. Era il motivo per cui venni allo S.H.I.E.L.D.; mio padre non mi ha ascoltato. Qualche giorno dopo il suo rientro in Afghanistan, Pat è stato vittima di un attentato premeditato, da parte di un gruppo di ribelli antiamericano, che da tempo minacciava lui e la sua squadra. Li hanno massacrati. Il Generale non mi ha accompagnato neanche a recuperare le sue spoglie; lo aveva promesso, ma chiaramente ha avuto altro da fare o non è stato tanto coraggioso da affrontare quella visione mostruosa' mormorò, affranta.

'Propendo per la prima ipotesi; tuo padre è un osso duro. L'ho conosciuto, durante la guerra civile fra gli Avengers, che si è aperta per causa mia, e non credo di andargli a genio, mi guarda in cagnesco, sempre'.

'Non gli va a genio nessuno, non preoccuparti' rise, mostrando la dentatura perfetta, sotto le arcuate e carnose labbra sensuali. Lo fissava, sul moncherino 'Ti fa male, dove si attacca il braccio?' gli domandò, carinamente, poiché aveva notato che si toccava quella parte del corpo, di continuo.

Fu sincero 'A volte, soprattutto di notte, la protesi è molto pesante'.

'Ho capito. Quelle? Robaccia dell'altro millennio?' indicò il pacchetto delle sigarette, poggiato sul tavolo, fra loro due, nazionali senza filtro.

'Vengo proprio dallo scorso millennio, Katherine, non scordartelo! Le fumavo al fronte e non ho mai smesso' ammise.

Le piacque sentirgli pronunciare il proprio nome, meno il resto 'Puzzano da morire; dobbiamo trovare una soluzione. Non amo sentire la casa impregnata di cattivo odore. Proposte?'.

'A parte fumare in camera mia, possiamo arieggiare di più il soggiorno, che è l'unica zona in comune'.

'Non sono convinta, ma proviamo. Peggio di così…' ridacchiò; si era calmata, per fortuna, dopo le chiacchiere in cui si erano dilungati per ben due ore, e si era sciolta.

Bucky era, ugualmente, a proprio agio, nonostante la nudità inconsueta, davanti ad una donna. Aveva avuto diverse storie di letto, che non erano state granché, sotto molti punti di vista, intimità e sesso compresi.

La Ross era femminile, i seni morbidi che trasparivano dalla canotta, lo sguardo dolce, il manto di capelli che le incorniciava il viso dai tratti delicati, i modi gentili. Si ritrovò emozionato, come non gli capitava da parecchio, intanto che la vedeva alzarsi, per tornare in camera sua 'Buonanotte, James'.

'Ciao' sintetico, come al solito.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 2 QUATTRO LUGLIO, ATTIMI DI MAGIA**

'Com'è andata, la prima notte di nozze?' Steve era fomentato ed incuriosito.

'Non esaltarti! La collega ha avuto una crisi di pianto; soffre molto, per la perdita di suo fratello. E' una situazione complicata e poco divertente'.

'Altro?' fece Rogers, ironico.

'No, no!' arrossì. Porca miseria: moltissimo altro. Completamente dimentico della presenza di Katherine e rintronato, complice la notte quasi insonne, aveva aperto la porta del bagno comunicante e l'aveva trovata sotto la doccia. Nuda! Nudissima! Lei aveva gridato, più per lo spavento che per la sua presenza, gli occhi pieni della schiuma dello shampoo. Si era catapultato fuori, scusandosi a gran voce. Dopo, nemmeno ne avevano parlato, troppo in imbarazzo per commentare l'accaduto.

L'immagine del suo corpo, ancorché visto solo per pochi secondi, gli si era impressa nella mente. Le mammelline perfette, i capezzoli rosati, i fianchi armoniosi, le gambe lunghe e l'intimità, curata, castana e meravigliosa. L'inferno, per un peccatore, e lui ne avrebbe percorso tutti i gironi, potendo! Si chiese se esistesse il modo di cancellare quel belvedere dalla memoria, poiché non riusciva a smettere di pensarci.

'Secondo me, qualcosa è successo. Hai una faccia stralunata' il Capitano non era persuaso dalle risposte ricevute.

'Cambiamo discorso, perché la convivenza mi pare già in salita' lo pregò.

'Quand'è così, eccomi a te! Vieni a pranzo il Quattro Luglio? E' venerdì della prossima settimana e oggi vado a ordinare la carne, per il barbecue; sto facendo il conto degli ospiti, per le quantità' lo disse a voce alta; aveva notato Katherine, con la coda dell'occhio, entrare in sala con loro.

'Certo, non manco mai' era un'abitudine irrinunciabile e Peggy una cuoca magnifica. Predisponeva antipasti, frutta e dolci squisiti a non finire, oltre alla mitica grigliata.

'Ross, sei dei nostri? Più siamo e meglio è, ed i colleghi verranno in massa' Steve la invitò, inaspettatamente.

La ragazza si meravigliò. Non la conosceva affatto, era stato tanto gentile e lei non aveva alcun amico in città 'A casa mi taglierei le vene e ci ho già provato, con risultati pessimi. Grazie, accetto volentieri' li stupì, entrambi, pure con la battuta spiritosa.

Il Capitano le aveva spiegato che poteva dedicarsi alle attività lavorative che preferiva. Probabilmente gli faceva pena, le guardava spesso i polsi, oramai sbendati, con gli occhi tristi.

Aveva optato per allenarsi con la russa e, a volte, con James, grande esperto di armi da fuoco; i compagni erano garbati e certo in difficoltà anche loro, per la sua entrata obbligata nel loro gruppo affiatato.

La convivenza proseguiva, meglio di quanto si aspettasse. Era andata con Barnes a fare la spesa e si erano sbizzarriti ad acquistare generi alimentari diversi e sperimentare ricette, recuperate in rete. Un vero disastro ed uno schifo immangiabile; però si erano divertiti, tanto.

Bucky si muoveva disinvolto, sereno, a torso nudo, di fronte a lei. Katherine si era abituata alla sua presenza ed incidenti, dopo la vicenda della doccia della prima mattina assieme, non ve ne erano più stati.

Chiacchieravano e si stavano conoscendo. Con due soli problemi spinosi. Le irrinunciabili sigarette, che la ragazza detestava, e per cui gli metteva il muso. E i terribili incubi notturni, con pianti annessi, strazianti, ogni benedetta notte. Non ne aveva saltata una. Alla fine, James si era fatto coraggio ed aveva bussato alla sua porta, preoccupato.

In un momento di particolare sintonia, si era aperta ad una confidenza personale ed intima 'I miei sogni mi turbano tanto che proprio uno di questi è stata la molla per il tentativo di suicidio. Ero a casa di mio padre, nella capitale, i giorni seguenti al funerale di Patrick e talmente sconvolta e il dolore così forte, che mi sono infilata nella vasca da bagno e mi sono tagliata i polsi. Mi ha trovato Sua Maestà. Ed eccomi qui. Non so nemmeno se esserne contenta' era molto avvilita ed infelice, intanto che lo ammetteva. La sua confessione lo aveva angustiato e spezzato in due.

La moretta, sentendolo alla porta, gli aveva permesso di entrare e, di conseguenza, si era ritrovato a tenerle la mano, seduto sul bordo del letto, paziente, durante lo sfogo quotidiano. Un bicchiere di latte e una lunga chiacchierata dopo, di solito narrazioni sulla Seconda Guerra Mondiale e sulle avventure con Steve, lei si distraeva, riusciva a rilassarsi e a riprendere sonno.

Barnes meno: il suo dolore gli dilaniava l'anima, trascinandolo in tanti ricordi del passato, che desiderava dimenticare. Quella donna era tenera, indifesa, interessante e attraente; una specie di calamita ed insieme una calamità!

Le piaceva Bucky; era un ragazzo carino, gradevole e genuino, aveva sopportato i suoi momenti di crisi, manifestandole una sentita vicinanza. Forse Fury ci aveva azzeccato, a sistemarla nell'appartamento del collega. E gli Avengers erano molto simpatici e l'avevano accolta nella loro strampalata famiglia. Questo pensava la ragazza, a casa di Rogers, il Quattro Luglio, intanto che tagliava l'insalata. Peggy, la moglie di Steve, una mora procace e solare, l'aveva messa al lavoro e coinvolta nell'apparecchiatura del tavolo del giardino, annesso all'abitazione della coppia, una casa enorme, al piano terra di un edificio sempre sito a Brooklyn. Erano presenti i Vendicatori al completo, Pepper, la bionda ed elegante moglie di Stark, Pietro Maximoff, il fratello di Wanda, con un amico, entrambi suoi coetanei. Il sokovo le si era appiccato, appena fatte le presentazioni, e non la mollava, per un solo secondo. I capelli con i colpi di sole, gli occhi blu, asciutto, muscoloso, lo sguardo vispo.

Fu James a salvarla da quella corte insistente, non apprezzata 'Ross, pelandrona che non sei altro, mi dai una mano con queste bistecche? Lo sai che ne ho una sola'.

'Cretino…' sghignazzò, correndo verso di lui 'indossi il braccio figo, oggi! Di che ti lamenti?'.

Buck era senza maglia, coi soli jeans e l'arto in vibranio a vista, davanti la brace rovente. Era un asso nel barbecue e gli altri pigri da morire. Katherine, niente affatto turbata, gli si era messa accanto e, di buona lena, preparava la carne.

'Hai un fan asfissiante; sei troppo bella e non ti molla…oggi sei più favolosa del solito' la prese in giro, tra il serio e il faceto, rimirandola. Era deliziosa, con un vestitino in seta leggera, le bretelline sottili, fondo bianco con dei fiorellini lilla stampati, le scarpe da ginnastica, i lunghi capelli castani sciolti.

'Non sa che convivo con un uomo fantastico e sono già impegnata' ribatté, pronta e sulla stessa linea, cingendolo da dietro, con entrambe le braccia, mentre Pietro la fissava. Era il loro primo vero contatto fisico. James ne fu estasiato; lei era naturale, nonostante la voluta scenetta e per nulla schifata né del braccio metallico, né del copioso sudore di cui era ricoperto, a causa del calore della brace.

Le era piaciuto abbracciarlo. Sentì che le prendeva la mano, per farle fare una giravolta. La riacchiappò, traendola a sé, per darle un bacio lieve sul collo, scostati i capelli…fu solo uno sfiorare di labbra…Bucky udì la sua risatina, percependo un brivido. Non seppe mai dove fosse iniziato e finito quel tremore…se da Katie o da se stesso. Capì che fosse cominciato ben altro! Accidenti!

La voce di Peggy, che chiamava la collega, interruppe la magia di quell'attimo.

'Barnes, la figlia del Generale è uno spettacolo e molto cortese, non testa di cavolo come suo padre' Banner constatò e lui annuì, silenzioso e turbato.

'Ti ho portato il sale' la mora tornò, verso di loro, con un barattolino di vetro.

'Scusami, lo detesto' il professore era certo che avesse ascoltato le sue ultime parole.

'Figurati, ricordo che a Chicago ti dava il tormento; in compenso, la base era moderna e la gente in gamba. Frequentavi quella con il seno gigante, giusto?' rivelò, simpaticamente, e Bruce divenne rosso in volto, come un peperone 'Non era nulla, una storiella' si difese.

'Se lo dici tu…' Katherine strizzò l'occhio a Nat, che rise a crepapelle.

'Spiritosa! Comunque, vi ho fatto tante foto, cari conviventi, ve le passerò, dopo averle scaricate' Banner gliele avrebbe mandate, a tempo debito.

'E' vero che hai vissuto in mezzo mondo? Ce lo ha detto Fury!' Tony volle informarsi, addentando una salsiccia.

'Basi militari di Tokio, Johannesburg, San Paolo, Chicago, Denver e Mosca, con la mia famiglia; per mio conto, come agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D., Roma, Parigi e Londra, l'ultima' elencò, tentando di ricordare la sequenza.

'Caspita, io ho viaggiato pochissimo. Parli molte lingue?' domandò Rogers.

'Me la cavo. James, la mia bistecca? Sei lento come una lumaca' lo sbeffeggiò.

'Agli ordini! E' pronta, e non scocciarmi; stai diventando pallosa' le passò il piatto con sopra la carne.

'L'hai bruciata!' si lamentò e l'altro imbruttì 'Scherzo, sei così permaloso! Sarà buonissima, grazie' gli fece la linguaccia e si accomodò al tavolo, a mangiare insieme ai colleghi.

'Bucky, non vorrei dirtelo, sembrate una coppia che sta insieme da una vita e si punzecchia…' Steve lo scrutò, giacché non gli erano sfuggite le precedenti effusioni fra i due; l'amico del cuore evitò di sbottonarsi e tornò, con l'attenzione, verso la griglia.

Era stato un Quattro Luglio molto divertente; cotti di stanchezza, si erano recati, a piedi, a prendere un gelato, e poi si erano salutati.

Di lì a poco, in auto, sulla strada di casa, Katherine era stata colta da un momento di intensa tristezza. Giù lacrime a non finire; a nulla era valsa la calma e la conversazione di James, per placarla, stavolta. L'adrenalina della giornata piacevolmente trascorsa, probabilmente, aveva aggravato la crisi; era talmente scossa da non riuscire a scendere dalla macchina, con le proprie gambe, cosicché Barnes l'aveva presa in braccio e portata su. Per lui non era complesso, gli pareva leggera come una piuma. L'aveva depositata sul letto, vestita, liberandola delle scarpe. Si era tolto l'arto metallico e gli abiti, per rinfrescarsi e indossare i pantaloni del pigiama, nella propria stanza. Tornando da lei, l'aveva trovata che ancora singhiozzava, come una fontana, per la miseria!

'Che c'è che non va?' la invitò a confidarsi.

'Mi sento tanto sola…' ammise.

'Hai quello stronzo di tuo padre, non dovresti lamentarti' scherzò.

'Giusto, me ne ero scordata, nemmeno mi ha telefonato...' rise, piano.

'Ci sono io…hai me!' le disse, dolcemente, una carezza sui capelli.

La Ross si alzò a sedere e lo fissò, a lungo, negli occhi d'argento. Avvicinò il viso al suo e lo sfiorò, sulle labbra, con le proprie 'Grazie, James…pare di baciare un posacenere…' dissimulò la propria emozione, con una battuta stupida. Lo aveva desiderato, ardentemente, era stato molto meglio di come lo avesse immaginato…un secondo di magia assoluta…un'altra!

'Vado di là. Buonanotte' era sconvolto dalla piacevolezza di quel contatto, non l'avrebbe lasciata per nulla al mondo. In estrema difficoltà, non seppe se e come proporsi.

Ci pensò lei, a risolvere la questione, trattenendolo per il braccio 'Dormi con me, ti prego'.

L'uomo si stese e Katherine gli si accoccolò accanto, le mani sul suo petto ricoperto di cicatrici, il viso ancora bagnato di lacrime amare, nell'incavo del suo collo.

Stante l'evidente tensione fra loro, Bucky comprese volesse solo tenerezza, in quell'attimo, che avesse bisogno di sentirlo vicino. La strinse a sé, intanto che, esausta e provata, si addormentava; dopo pochi minuti, crollò anche lui, in un profondo sonno ristoratore, al di là delle aspettative carnali di una notte abbracciato a quella bellissima creatura.

Aveva sentito, per tutto il tempo, il corpo caldo di James, avviluppato al proprio. Il braccio destro di lui la teneva ferma, sulla vita, saldo e sicuro. Aprendo gli occhi, parecchio prima dell'alba, supina, si era resa conto di non aver avuto alcun incubo, quella notte; era stato la sua medicina personale.

Era splendido, nel sonno; la bocca sensuale, leggermente socchiusa, le lunghe ciglia castane, i capelli scompigliati. Non resistette ed alzò il viso, per dargli un bacino, come la sera precedente. Solo uno, si disse e nemmeno se ne accorgerà. Mentre univa la bocca alla sua, percepì che si apriva, per proporle un bacio molto più passionale, la lingua che si avvolgeva alla propria…non dormiva affatto!

Buck le carezzò i capelli, continuando il gioco dei baci ardenti 'Buongiorno, principessa…' sussurrò.

'Buongiorno' replicò lei, intimorita.

'Che volevi fare?'.

'Non lo so' non era la verità…

'Io lo so, invece!' con gli occhi, rimirò le spalline del vestito che, scese, le lasciavano scoperti i seni. Le prese il capezzolino destro, per portarselo alle labbra, e ne solleticò la punta, con la lingua, per baciarlo successivamente. Fece lo stesso con l'altro. Aveva una piccola voglia, a forma di cuore, all'esterno della mammella sinistra e la straziò, di bacini.

Katherine si era liberata del vestitino a fiori, rimanendo con il solo perizoma e lui dei pantaloni del pigiama. Sotto un paio di mutande candide, vecchio stile, molto retrò.

'Arrivi dall'altro millennio, davvero...' la ragazza fece una battuta simpatica, disegnando ghirigori con le dita sulla patta degli slip desueti, che contenevano la sua virilità pronta 'Mi piacciono tanto, James...' confessò, la vocetta roca, impastata di un desiderio crescente.

Bucky notò che le sue mutandine, anch'esse bianche, fossero già umide, sul davanti. Erano parecchio su di giri, e non solo per il caldo della stanza, soleggiata, all'alba di quell'afosa mattina di luglio.

Si fece audace ed infilò la mano destra, fra la stoffa sottile e lo squisito bocciolo da cogliere.

Furono carezze intime, delicate ed adolescenziali, da parte di entrambi, nel loro primo vero approccio fisico. Baci appassionati e sempre più coinvolgenti.

Dopo qualche minuto, James sentì di volere di più; gli occhi eccitati della compagna bramavano una simile e diversa continuazione. Si chiese se, con lei, sarebbe stato differente, dalle volte precedenti, in cui, irrigidito, non era riuscito a lasciarsi andare, se non per proprio conto, terminato il rapporto. Una tristezza ed uno squallore; quelle pseudo relazioni si erano rivelate sgradevoli ed erano finite, dopo poche settimane.

Continuando a baciarla, le tolse gli slip, liberandosi dei propri, per potersi mettere sopra di lei. Un bacio dopo l'altro, ancora, e Katherine aprì le cosce, per riceverlo.

Si beò della peluria soffice e della morbidezza delle sue carni…Calde, umide, accoglienti e strette. Come l'aveva sognata e forse meglio!

Spaventato e contento insieme, iniziò a muoversi in lei; si sentiva bloccato...tanto per cambiare!

La donna lo aveva cinto, con le gambe, incrociate dietro i glutei e le braccia attorno al torace e le spalle, la più classica delle posizioni del kamasutra.

Gli toccava anche la spalla massacrata, lo carezzava sulle cicatrici. Cristo, provava un tormento atroce. Doveva impedirglielo, non si sentiva a suo agio. Le spostò la mano, con un gesto improvviso, continuando a spingere, con un colpo di reni via l'altro, gli attributi che sbattevano sul suo sederino tonico.

La mora era interdetta e sbalordita. Era evidente che la desiderasse molto, come lei voleva lui; stava spingendo come un caterpillar, nel suo utero. Le ricordò un meccanismo di uno stantuffo, un pezzo di un ingranaggio che andava per conto proprio, sganciato dal cuore, algido. Non era affatto così, il James che conosceva, in caso contrario non sarebbe arrivata al punto di farci l'amore; e credeva di aver intuito la motivazione di quella stranezza nel comportamento.

Si decise e si allontanò, leggermente, per scansarlo e posizionarsi di fianco. Barnes si stupì. L'avrebbe appagata comunque, come aveva fatto con le altre ragazze, prima di lei.

Si era fermata e lo fissava, con estrema dolcezza, sfiorandolo, sulla guancia, con la mano 'Che succede? Sei tesissimo...' gli opali imploravano la verità.

Sbuffò; doveva aprirsi, giacché lo aveva messo alle strette. Per di più, la adorava 'Ho avuto diverse storie di letto e non sono mai riuscito a venire con le mie partner, in alcuna occasione; terminavo, da solo, dopo il rapporto. Non so perché; scusami, è meglio smettere, sono in forte imbarazzo. Mi piaci tantissimo e speravo andasse in maniera diversa'.

La Ross lo carezzò, fra le gambe, dove era di marmo e lo sbaciucchiò 'James, non hai proprio alcun problema, secondo me! Assolutamente nulla che non vada; forse è il contrario, troppo desiderio. Stai tranquillo, siamo io e te e non ho alcuna fretta' lo ammonì, un bacio sul collo.

Proseguì, sul torace, di proposito, dal lato del moncherino e lo sentì irrigidirsi, ulteriormente. Aveva visto giusto, era quello il problema, solo quello; si dedicò, allora, all'altro lato del suo corpo, la bocca umida ed insalivata che gli infliggeva succhiotti a ripetizione, fino l'ombelico e sull'inguine.

Con un lentezza estenuante, arrivò fino al suo membro eretto e lo sollazzò...il respiro di lei sulla sua durezza, la lingua dal basso verso l'alto per tutta la sua estensione, le labbra strette sul glande, all'interno giochi di arabeschi e volute. Era in pieno delirio di sensi…

Lo lambì, fra le cosce, separando leggermente le natiche, per rasentare il suo forellino nascosto, entrando, con la lingua, più in profondità possibile. Bucky gemeva, di un piacere mai assaporato, coinvolto in quella pratica piacevolissima e sconosciuta; risalì, su di lui, e torno giù, ancora ed ancora per uno strazio analogo, per una tortura senza fine.

Si convinse che lo avrebbe appagato, in quel modo. Ma non era l'idea della donna…proprio no. Si alzò in ginocchio, per baciarlo in bocca e gli si piazzò sopra, facendolo entrare in sé. Rimase immobile, ancorata a lui.

Si toccò i lunghi capelli, giocandoci, e piegò indietro il capo...le punte del manto castano scuro carezzavano le cosce di Barnes che rise, per il solletico, più tranquillo.

'James...i momenti di sesso e l'amore devono essere soddisfacenti e piacevoli...sennò non sono nulla...Non valgono nulla' mormorò, rimettendosi diritta.

Gli si stagliava, di fronte, in tutta la sua avvenenza, incantevole, per farsi guardare, il corpo imperlato di minuscole goccioline di sudore. Posizionò le mani, a coppa, su entrambi i seni, per massaggiarli, per provocarlo e si titillò i capezzolini, leggera, sempre ferma coi fianchi; senza volgarità, solo sensualità e lussuria, in quella camera da letto.

Buck era imbambolato ed attonito, per la meravigliosa visione di quella creatura selvaggia e soave.

Con calma, la ragazza scese, con la mano destra, sul proprio sesso, aprendolo allo sguardo maschile.

L'erotico triangolino depilato il giusto per indossare il costume da bagno, data la stagione. La peluria castana, dell'identica sfumatura dei suoi capelli, ricopriva il pube, diventando più sottile sulle intime labbra, a rivelare l'apertura che James già stava riempendo, e sopra il ribes della passione, il suo frutto proibito, vestito di ambrosia lattiginosa e profumata. L'uomo ne percepiva l'aroma inebriante, nelle narici.

La rimirava, ardente, di un fuoco ritrovato, invasato da quello spettacolo, resuscitato. Il clitoride roseo, lucido, gonfio, quasi pulsante, pareva vivere di una vita propria; con il polpastrello dell'indice, la ragazza iniziò a sfiorare il suo fiore, percorrendo una linea distinta, dal monte di Venere fino alle carni toste di James, che sospirava, pesante, ad ogni suo tocco. Si dedicò alla fragolina in evidenza, stimolandola, su e giù e con un movimento rotatorio, circolare, sfumato. Ricominciava e smetteva di sollecitarsi, per farlo impazzire e ci stava riuscendo!

Bucky percepì un lieve brivido, dall'interno della compagna, un prodigio! Un tremolio lo colse; era come il brivido a casa di Steve, non ne conosceva l'inizio né la fine, era un tutt'uno fra di loro.

La Ross si interruppe, recuperando i propri fluidi vischiosi, di cui erano impregnati, con le dita che mosse verso la sua bocca, per passarglieli sulle labbra e fargliene sentire il sapore.

Le umettò, immediato, con la punta della lingua, assaporando un gusto intenso e delicato insieme. Ne voleva ancora; mentre Katie spostava la mano, le trattenne il polso, per portarla, di nuovo, al viso...in quel secondo, intravide le cicatrici rosse, all'interno del polso stesso...i tagli che si era procurata nel tentato suicidio!

Capì fosse tutto lì, l'anello mancante del ragionamento. Tutti e due erano coperti di cicatrici dolorose, nel corpo e nell'anima; per questo lo comprendeva così bene, per questo erano tanto simili. In fondo erano uguali, due facce diverse, di una medesima medaglia. Comprese, altresì, che non gli avrebbe inflitto, di proposito, pene e dispiaceri, dato ciò che aveva sofferto di suo.

Si sentì sereno, libero, finalmente spontaneo; succhiò il suo dito, con cupidigia, assaporandone ancora il meraviglioso nettare, intanto che Katherine lo fissava, un sorriso tenero e celestiale, iniziando a muoversi su di lui, con un ritmo nuovo e vivace, con spinte di bacino, onde da cavalcare, il sesso che scendeva e saliva, aumentando il suo piacere.

Vi si unì, spingendo dal basso e roteando i fianchi. Si sentì sciogliere, dagli improvvisi spasmi della sua donna, le ritmiche contrazioni sulla propria rigidità. Era arrivato il momento della resa, dell'abbandono supremo, ai sensi ed al sentimento.

Fu come l'infrangersi di un vetro nella testa, un fiume in piena che rompeva un argine; una forza, un fluido che gli scese nel torace, aprendogli il cuore, fino a portarsi dietro, verso l'inguine, le sue insicurezze, il suo dolore, le sue paure, per quell'arto maledetto, per quelle odiate ferite, spazzandole via in un sol colpo...indirizzò quel fiume tormentato di piacere, ed esplose in lei, sentendola godere nello stesso identico modo e nel medesimo istante. Un orgasmo pazzesco e condiviso, nell'anima. Un orgasmo mentale e fisico: niente più separazioni.

Katherine attese che si fossero placati, per collocarsi al suo fianco, un bacio divino e sublime, a unire le loro labbra, a sugellare quel palpito di felicità infinita.

'Come lo sapevi, Katie? Come hai fatto a capire ciò di cui avevo bisogno?' le chiese, il respiro affannato, usando il dolce diminutivo che aveva sentito per bocca di Fury.

'So già tutto di te, James' rispose, affettuosa, gli opali nei suoi occhi d'argento. Aveva compreso, dall'inizio, che fosse sempre influenzato, in ogni sfaccettatura di vita, dalla sua protesi. Un problema irrisolto, che tentava di sdrammatizzare, inutilmente, con mille battute. Il suo dramma personale. La tragedia che lo aveva colpito...Ognuno aveva le proprie di tragedie, la Ross ne era il perfetto esempio.

'Sei la mia principessa...'.

'Di principe ne abbiamo già uno, asgardiano! Vuoi dirmi che ha un rivale, centenario come te?' Fece una battuta, per stemperare la trepidazione nel petto di entrambi, gli occhi del compagno ed i propri, lucidi di commozione.

Lo strinse a sé, fortissimo, intanto che si sbaciucchiavano.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO 3 CINQUE LUGLIO, DOLCEZZE D'AMORE!**

'Perché tanta fretta? Oddio...ti sei scordato di mettere su la protesi...e porti i pantaloni del pigiama!' Steve rise, come un pazzo. Si stava preoccupando. Bucky lo aveva chiamato, di prima mattina, per vedersi nella solita caffetteria. Era arrivato e si era seduto, in attesa. L'amico, sopraggiunto in quel momento, era chiaramente molto turbato.

'Cristo, è la prima volta che esco senza l'arto bionico, mi fissano tutti' si lamentò.

'Per il pigiamino scozzese, quello che ti ho regalato lo scorso anno, non per il braccio; hai un viso strano...è la Ross il problema, vero? Ieri ho notato una certa complicità, alla grigliata' era un libro aperto, e chiaramente parecchio preso dalla donna.

'Abbiamo fatto l'amore...' confessò.

'Caspita...è andata meglio delle altre volte?' O molto meglio o molto peggio, visto lo stato ansioso del dirimpettaio, rifletté il biondo.

'Mi sono sbloccato, grazie a lei. Steve, ho capito che vuol dire due corpi e un'anima!' fissava il Capitano, con gli occhi spiritati.

'Sono contento per te, meno male; perché sei così agitato?'.

'È la figlia del Segretario di Stato; quell'uomo mi odia! E Katie ha la testa piena di casini' ammise 'e...non ho una relazione da tanto, anzi forse non ne ho mai avuta una seria. Saprò gestirla?'.

'Tutte buone argomentazioni, Buck. Il padre non è il massimo ma riusciresti a rinunciare a lei per questo motivo o perché ha dei problemi? Detto dalla persona più tormentata che conosca, suona strano...nelle relazioni contano l'istinto e il sentimento, mica l'esperienza!' Rogers provò a placarlo.

'Usciamo, devo fumare; prima prendo dei cornetti con la crema, per farmi perdonare...me la sono filata...' Barnes parve più calmo.

'Giusto due, vi aspettiamo per la sagra degli avanzi...sempre se non avete di meglio da fare...' gli ricordò; era un rito, il giorno successivo la festa del Quattro Luglio, per aiutare i Rogers a consumare l'enorme quantitativo di cibo rimasto.

'Devo sentire la mia principessa...'borbottò Bucky, ordinando i dolci.

Steve sghignazzò, in apparenza divertito.

Al risveglio, il letto era vuoto e Bucky sparito, un biglietto poggiato sul cuscino. 'Torno presto'. Nemmeno la firma. Si alzò, per andare in bagno e aprì la porta, che dava sulla stanza di James.

Iniziò a ridere...aveva lasciato a casa il braccio metallico! Un evento...doveva essere parecchio frastornato. Ed era certa di dove fosse o meglio con chi fosse...si rimise a letto, in sua attesa.

Lui rientrò nell'appartamento, mezz'ora dopo, affannato e preoccupato che Katherine fosse rimasta male, per la sua assenza.

Era a letto, nuda e divertita! Per fortuna.

'Ciao, buongiorno! Hai scordato un accessorio di moda' indicò, con un sorriso, la spalla, libera dell'arto bionico, sotto la manica della t-shirt bianca.

'Ciao…ehm...scusa se mi sono defilato, ero turbato, dopo stamattina' ammise, incantato dalla sua avvenenza. Desiderava esclusivamente stendersi accanto a lei.

'Tanto da essere uscito in pigiama' rise e Barnes arrossì. La mora continuò 'E' stato sconvolgente anche per me, credimi...e bellissimo' confessò, tenera e proseguì 'Sei più calmo, dopo aver parlato con Steve?'.

'Come diavolo lo sai?' Si stupì 'sei una strega, altro che principessa. Sì, ho fatto due chiacchiere con Rogers'. Intuiva ogni cosa, era sensibile ed attenta.

'Casomai non fosse chiaro al mondo, della vostra amicizia storica, sua moglie mi ha illuminato, ieri a pranzo' lo informò.

'Per farmi perdonare, ti ho portato i cornetti con la crema. Sono ottimi' le passò la bustina di carta della caffetteria 'prima voglio fare questo' si chinò a baciarla, sulle labbra.

'Barnes, hai dimenticato il braccio artificiale e di indossare i jeans. Il pacchetto di sigarette no, vero?' lo rimproverò, in tono serio, gli occhioni marroni che lo scrutavano.

Cavolo, aveva fumato come un turco, andata e ritorno in auto, e fuori dal bar con il Capitano, senza regolarsi. 'Perdonami...' Non era abituato ad avere una ragazza, ad essere in due. Ora erano una coppia!

Aveva lo sguardo da cucciolo smarrito e Katherine ci si perse 'Stavolta passi' insinuò la lingua nella sua bocca, assaporando l'aroma del tabacco, misto a quello del suo uomo. Nonostante odiasse il fumo, continuò, imperterrita, intanto che la contraccambiava, intenso, spogliandosi della maglietta e del resto.

'Il mio cornetto?' Aveva un pochino di appetito.

'Dopo...prima facciamo l'amore...' la desiderava troppo.

'Adesso...' capricciosa, aprì la bustina di carta, prese un croissant lo morse, nella parte centrale, appositamente, per riempirsi la bocca di crema pasticcera. Lo fissò, sensuale, tutte le labbra sporche.

Bucky capì subito la provocazione e la ripulì, con la propria lingua, poi fece lo stesso, agguantando l'altro cornetto ma lo premette troppo e la crema schizzò, addosso a entrambi.

Sul seno destro della ragazza, appena sopra il capezzolino. Lui ci si gettò famelico ed impetuoso e leccò la sua pelle morbida.

'Tocca a me' gli intensi opali erano fissi sul torace del Soldato d'Inverno; spiccava un'enorme goccia di crema gialla, sulla parte sinistra massacrata.

Sospirò. Oddio che voleva fare? La udì bisbigliare 'Sei meraviglioso...' intanto che si chinava, e, con un unico movimento della lingua, toglierla, per tornare a baciarlo sulle labbra, sgombra da qualsiasi retro pensiero o ritrosia mentale.

Il contatto della sua boccuccia, con le cicatrici, non gli aveva dato alcun fastidio, anzi era stato stupendo.

'Sei dolce dolce, James! Mi piacciono i cornetti che hai comperato, sono eccezionali' morse ancora il suo, dividendolo in due parti, la crema che colava dalla spaccatura.

'Anche a me' confermò lui, vivendo, con assoluta normalità, la situazione.

Katherine aveva, tuttavia, intenzioni bellicose. 'Da oggi, vedrai queste delizie in maniera molto diversa' rise e girò le due metà della pasta sul corpo del maschio, all'altezza delle spalle, compresa quella sinistra, appoggiandole sulla pelle. Le pressò, leggermente, per creare due scie di crema, che scendevano giù, passando per il torace, per intersecarsi sull'ombelico, fino ad arrivare sull'inguine. Dette un morso ad una delle due parti e rimise il resto nella bustina.

Barnes aveva smesso di respirare, per l'eccitazione di quel gioco erotico.

'Hai fatto già colazione, col Capitano?' lo aizzò, incurvandosi con la schiena su di lui, per gustarlo, accompagnando la provocazione, con un sorrisetto malizioso ed irresistibile.

'No, no...lo giuro' balbettò, la bocca di lei che gli lappava il petto. Era la verità, aveva preso solo un caffè; aveva lo stomaco sottosopra, per le emozioni notturne.

'Io mangerò te e mi sbrigherò, dopo verrà il tuo turno' la mora si rialzò e lo tirò a sé, prendendolo per i capelli, e baciandolo, con la promessa di un incredibile piacere per entrambi.

Si erano amati, vicendevolmente, tutta la mattina, a seguito del ritorno a casa di Buck. Avevano fatto la doccia assieme, con la scusa di risparmiare tempo, per raggiungere casa Rogers. Una scusa proprio banale. Sotto l'acqua tiepida massaggi col bagnoschiuma, shampoo più volte, coccole, carezze e mille baci, per finire un amplesso travolgente: lei spiaccicata contro il vetro del box, lui che la prendeva da dietro, tenero e prepotente.

'Mettiti un vestito come quello che indossavi ieri, eri così bella' l'aveva pregata, mentre si asciugava i lunghi capelli, di fronte lo specchio del bagno, la bocca sul suo collo 'anzi, rimaniamo per conto nostro, Katie! Non voglio condividerti con nessuno; non riesco a staccare gli occhi dalla nostra immagine riflessa...sono felice, per la prima volta in vita in mia...' confessò.

'James' gli prese la mano e la baciò, sul dorso, affettuosa, nell'anima le medesime forti emozioni 'andiamo, invece, almeno per qualche ora. Peggy e Steve sono stati molto ospitali. E' il bello della convivenza, stare sempre in compagnia l'uno dall'altra. Avremo tempo...per ogni cosa, per ogni desiderio'.

Lo aveva convinto e si era ritrovato appollaiato, su uno sgabello, nel giardino di Rogers a chiacchierare coi colleghi, in mano una Ceres ghiacciata. Tony parlava, a più non posso, di un progetto, che stava ideando con Banner, ma lui faceva solo finta di ascoltare. In realtà, fissava la Ross, nell'abitino indossato per farlo contento. Estremamente contento. Era sexy da morire. Bretelline sottili, senza reggiseno, di seta anch'esso, verde muschio, con dei cuoricini blu, i capelli svolazzanti che si muovevano al ritmo della gestualità e della conversazione con Pepper, Peggy e Nat.

'Barnes, sei fra noi?' Thor gli aveva passato una mano davanti al viso e si era destato.

Purtroppo.

'Sì' insomma, che scocciatori! 'Vado a prendere un'altra birra in frigo' li avvisò, muovendosi verso la cucina. Nel farlo, passò accanto la moretta, sfiorandole il manto castano e carezzandole la schiena, nella parte centrale.

Lei lo seguì, dicendo alle altre che doveva andare in bagno. Le era parso un segnale, complice ed evidente.

Non lo vide, nell'ampio tinello. Dove era finito? Sentì il freddo del metallo sulla bocca che le aveva tappato per non farsi udire. 'Vieni con me' per mano, la condusse nella dispensa annessa, di cui chiuse la porta a chiave, con forza. Era un piccolo sgabuzzino, pieno di provviste alimentari e detersivi, con un tavolino posto accanto al muro, su cui erano poggiati dei barattoli di marmellata, forse conserve fatte in casa.

'Sei diventato matto?' Katherine ridacchiò, le labbra già incollate alle sue.

'Uhm, sì ' confessò 'Facciamo una cosa veloce e non lo saprà nessuno. Sono in astinenza di te e da stamattina non ho più fumato' giù il vestitino coi cuoricini, in un battibaleno.

'Bravissimo' via la polo blu.

'Merito un premio' era un'affermazione, non una domanda; via le mutandine rosa. Era rimasta solo con le Vans bianche, ai piedi. Uno spettacolo!

'Lo avrai' aperta la cintura, sbottonati e calati i jeans, in un sol colpo, unitamente all'intimo. Giù anch'essi!

La ragazza si ritrovò seduta, col culetto, sul bordo del tavolino, e Buck, che spingeva in lei, la mano destra sui capelli ed il braccio bionico a cingerle la schiena. Non più come una macchina da guerra, fortunatamente 'Ti sei sbloccato, da stamattina, è un bel miglioramento' era sincera e contenta, per molti aspetti diversi.

'È merito tuo, solo tuo' aumentò l'intensità dell'amplesso, sudato, in quel piccolo spazio che già odorava di sesso e...di loro!

'Non ho fatto nulla di speciale' si espresse, gemendo, nel momento in cui si sentì venire.

'Sei speciale tu, principessa, è questo il segreto' la sua beatitudine lo aveva talmente preso, da averla seguita, in quella danza amorosa. Le dette un'ultima vigorosa spinta, facendo traballare il tavolino che, spostandosi, provocò la caduta di un barattolo di marmellata. Uno enorme. Si infranse a terra, con un rumore infernale.

'Accidenti, dobbiamo ripulire tutto. Che disastro. E i colleghi avranno sentito' la Ross era un po' angosciata, rivestendosi.

James fece altrettanto, tirando su i calzoni in fretta. Quando aprì la porta, serrando la maniglia, con la mano metallica, udì uno scatto strano. Era bloccata, cacchio, l'aveva rotta o incastrata e non riusciva a sistemarla, ti pareva!

'Siamo chiusi dentro, vero?' lo fissò, tra la disperazione e l'ilarità.

'Temo di sì, ho fatto un casino' era dispiaciuto e mortificato.

Lei si avvicinò e gli diede un bacino 'Non importa, non è un problema: come ne usciamo, anzi come usciamo?' Era sempre simpatica.

'A parte buttare giù la porta e non è il caso, c'è un solo modo...Steveeeeeee' chiamò l'amico del cuore, a squarciagola, aspettando che arrivasse, mano nella mano con la moretta.

Grazie a Dio, Rogers si era precipitato, liberandoli. I suoi ospiti, alle spalle, commentavano, ridacchiando, Stark in testa.

'Scusa...'Bucky si rivolse a Peggy, a disagio.

'Non fa nulla. Una sagra degli avanzi, finalmente movimentata' sghignazzò, intanto che suo marito puliva per terra, aiutato dalla Ross. Aveva un'espressione angosciata, per come lo conosceva.

'Tutto bene?' fu curiosa di capirne il motivo, appena furono soli.

'È per Katherine. Quando sistemavamo il pavimento, non ho potuto fare a meno di notare, ancora una volta, le cicatrici sui polsi. Peg, ha tentato di uccidersi e se non l'avesse trovata suo padre, per mero caso, ci sarebbe riuscita. Non saranno pochi momenti di sesso, con un collega, a ridarle serenità; è più complicato ed ho paura che coinvolga Bucky, nella sua spirale di negatività. Già ha i propri fantasmi da digerire... Oggi gli ho detto l'esatto contrario, quando mi ha chiesto un suggerimento. Sono state le parole di un vero amico, tuttavia avrei voluto consigliargli di lasciarla perdere'.

Peggy sospirò, con tristezza; quando si trattava di James, Steve raramente si sbagliava.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 4 AMORE SENZA CONFINI**

Era diventata una convivenza incredibilmente piacevole. James e Katherine erano sempre insieme. Più a casa che al lavoro, dove tenevano un basso profilo, per riservatezza. La loro unione li aveva aiutati a riaprirsi al mondo esterno. Lui, quasi placato nell'anima per la storia della protesi e ciò che rappresentava, lei per il recente lutto che l'aveva colpita, e lo sconvolgimento che ne era seguito. Andava con regolarità, a momenti di incontro con la psicologa della base.

Nel tempo libero, uscivano, per aperitivi e cene con gli Avengers, più spesso al cinema con Rogers e signora.

L'attività preferita rimaneva dedicarsi l'una all'altro, come all'inizio di ogni sana e appassionata relazione sentimentale. Quel pomeriggio si stavano trastullando, sul divano del soggiorno, nudi, una coccola dopo l'altra. James l'aveva ribaltata a pancia in giù, per straziarla di baci sul collo, la testa nascosta sotto il manto castano, l'erezione che le premeva fra le natiche. La femmina spostò leggermente il bacino, piegando le gambe, per riceverlo...e sentì suonare il campanello della porta. Più di una volta.

'Non ci credo...porca miseria' Katie si lasciò sfuggire uno sproloquio, stranamente, alzandosi al volo e mettendosi la camicia di Bucky, recuperata dal pavimento.

'Che accade?' era turbata e lui volle approfondire. Forse attendeva qualcuno.

'Solo mio padre suona in questa maniera' sbuffò, muovendosi verso l'uscio, ed aprendo. James si rivestì in fretta, mutande e pantaloni; il resto lo aveva indosso la mora, che si era presentata in salone, senza alcun indumento, mezz'ora prima. E non avevano concordato particolari strategie. Mai avevano parlato del Generale.

'Katherine, sono in città per questioni di lavoro e volevo sapere come stavi' a Ross morirono le parole in bocca, intanto che faceva per entrare. Sua figlia era di fronte a lui, il volto arrossato, i capelli arruffati, la sola camicia di foggia maschile, scalza. Aveva notato, sul collo, un evidente succhiotto; dietro di lei, in jeans Bucky Barnes. Cristo, il Soldato d'Inverno, mezzo nudo, con la spalla col moncherino a vista, imbarazzato più che mai, di essere stato colto sul fatto.

'Buonasera, signore' lo salutò Barnes, in difficoltà.

'Che diavolo significa?' gridò alla ragazza, impazzito.

Lei tentò di rimanere calma e di rispondere per chiarire 'Papà, il Direttore Fury mi ha sistemato a vivere qui, con James e...' non poté terminare, poiché il Generale, esterrefatto e sconvolto, girò sui tacchi e scomparve, più veloce del vento, imprecando contro il vecchio amico.

La Ross si girò verso Buck, gli occhi lucidi 'Mi dispiace, da quando mi ha obbligato a far parte degli Avengers, non ci eravamo mai neanche sentiti al telefono. Forse avrei dovuto informarlo!'.

Le andò incontro, abbracciandola 'Si calmerà, vedrai, è stato l'effetto sorpresa; e poi cosa gli avresti detto?'.

_Che ti amo, pensò lei_. Lo tenne per sé. 'Che stiamo insieme...' sussurrò, intanto che alzava il volto, per baciarlo.

Katherine era rimasta malissimo, dalla reazione di suo padre. Era abituata ai suoi modi, ma riusciva ancora a soffrirne, dopo anni. James l'aveva consolata. Razionalmente, già sapeva che lo vedesse come il fumo negli occhi. Aver compreso che avesse una storia con sua figlia, l'aveva destabilizzato. Pensava non lo avrebbero incontrato, per un bel pezzo, e non fu così, purtroppo.

L'indomani, il Generale si era piazzato dentro l'ufficio di Fury, appena rientrato da una trasferta. E gridava, più forte del solito. Steve li aveva avvisati della sua presenza e dei toni bellicosi, e si erano precipitati.

La porta era aperta e, per una volta, il suo caro genitore se ne fregava della diplomazia 'Come cazzo ti è venuto in mente di piazzarla a casa di Barnes? Di Barnesssssssssss? Un mostro, un assassino!'.

'Mi hai suggerito tu stesso di farla controllare da un collega uomo'.

'Sì ma io...' tentennava 'è stata colpa tua...ora vanno a letto insieme! Ti rendi conto?'.

Nick rise sotto i baffi, scrutando i due interessati, limitrofi 'Avevi affermato che tua figlia preferisce le donne. Il problema è che sei sempre stato il più bravo in tutto, tranne che a comprendere i tuoi figli' Lo aveva detto, incidentalmente, senza malizia, toccando, tuttavia, una nota piuttosto dolente. Ross si rabbuiò 'Secondo te Patrick è morto a causa mia? Perché non sono stato un padre attento? Perché non l'ho ascoltato?' parlava a raffica, fuori dai gangheri.

Fury si ammutolì, dispiaciuto, poi tentò di essere concreto 'Cosa vuoi che faccia?'.

L'altro fu deciso 'Quello che ti pare. Non me ne frega niente, a questo punto. Sono fatti l'una per l'altro. Sono due bombe inesplose e si distruggeranno a vicenda. Non voglio esserci, quando accadrà, a raccogliere i pezzi' si voltò, trovandosi, faccia a faccia, con sua figlia e Buck, più spostato il Capitano Rogers.

La fissò, con cattiveria, sibilando 'Sarebbe stato meglio se fossi morta, se non ti avessi trovato in quella vasca piena d'acqua'.

James udì il lamento della ragazza, un unico, straziante, terribile lamento.

La persona che le aveva dato la vita ed avrebbe dovuto volerle più bene al mondo, l'aveva annientata. Non fu questione di rifletterci e di essere razionale; il Soldato d'Inverno, che era latente in lui, prese il sopravvento e si avventò, d'improvviso, contro il Generale; con il braccio metallico, lo bloccò al muro, tenendolo fermo, la mano bionica sul collo.

Un silenzio glaciale calò nella sala. Nessuno fiatava, si muoveva o parlava.

Katherine mise le mani sul viso, disperata.

Steve conosceva Bucky, perfettamente, e sapeva non gli avrebbe fatto alcun male. Lo udì parlare al Segretario di Stato, freddo e determinato 'Prova a rivolgerti a Katie così un'altra volta, e ti ammazzo, Generale!' Lo lasciò libero, tutto a un tratto.

Ross si girò, profondamente turbato, abbassò gli occhi e si allontanò in fretta, non una parola o uno sguardo ad alcuno, men che mai a sua figlia.

'Scusate' Barnes osservò la moretta, che correva fuori dalla stanza, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

'Stai bene?' Rogers, apprensivo, volle approfondire.

'Mai stato meglio' mentì, incazzato.

'Ti conviene seguirla' il Direttore lo consigliò e Buck si volatilizzò.

Il Capitano si rivolse a Fury 'Quella donna è pericolosa. Porta guai e Barnes non ne ha bisogno. Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo: ha ragione Ross!'.

'Già' il Capo concordò.

James l'aveva cercata, in tutta la base, e nei dintorni ma di lei nessuna traccia, il cellulare spento. Aveva chiesto l'aiuto di Steve, dato non era neanche a casa; avevano fatto un giro, ognuno con la propria auto, senza esito.

Alla fine, dopo averlo ringraziato, aveva rispedito Rogers dalla moglie: era passata l'ora di cena e quasi l'intera giornata, da che Katie era sparita. Era tornato nell'appartamento, incerto sul da farsi; chiamare Fury o il Generale, piuttosto che andare alla polizia, gli pareva prematuro. Si sentiva perso, senza di lei, spaesato ed angosciato. Un peso sullo stomaco ed un vuoto nel cuore.

Udì il rumore delle chiavi, che giravano, nella serratura della porta d'ingresso.

La mora rientrò, pallida, gli occhi molto gonfi, la busta di una farmacia in mano. Muta.

'Katie...' sussurrò, tendendole la mano...lei cedette, al primo sguardo, le iridi azzurro ghiaccio che le spaccavano l'anima e si catapultò, fra le sue braccia, facendo cadere a terra la bustina, che si aprì, rivelando il suo contenuto...pillole di sonnifero di una nota marca! In quantità!

Barnes rabbrividì, osservandole 'Che intenzioni avevi? Sei ammattita?'.

'Le ho comprate, non ho avuto il coraggio di buttarle giù' gli confessò, un filo di voce.

'Cristo, perché?'.

'Perché volevo prenderle o perché ho deciso di non farlo?'.

'Entrambe!'.

'Volevo uccidermi, per il dolore che sento nel petto. Volevo vivere, per l'amore che sento nel petto, per te! Ti amo, James, mi sono innamorata, per la prima volta in vita mia' lo fissò, coi suoi opali, intensa.

'È la risposta giusta e l'unica che volevo sentire. Anch'io ti amo, Katie! Da impazzire!' la strinse, ancora più forte, un attimo prima di incollare le labbra alle sue.

Tant'è, aspettava James. Sarebbe rincasato, a momenti, il Quinjet era atterrato e le aveva scritto un messaggio per avvisarla. Si era fatta una lunga doccia ed aveva indossato un completino intimo, nuovo, comprato per l'occasione, per festeggiare il suo ritorno.

Un reggiseno a balconcino di pizzo nero e lo slip abbinato, un perizoma assai seducente. Non era molto nel suo stile, amava più la semplicità ma stavolta aveva preferito fare un'eccezione.

Non fece in tempo ad agganciare il reggiseno, sulla schiena e si ritrovò Bucky in soggiorno, che la scrutava, dalla porta aperta, con la busta della pasticceria in mano, affannato e sorridente...sgranò gli occhi, stupito da quella visione sexy...aveva fatto bene ad affrettarsi!

'Katie, sei meravigliosa' sussurrò, aprendo le braccia, per accoglierla, intanto che lei gli volava incontro.

'Mi sei mancato tanto, ti volevo fare una sorpresa'.

'Me l'hai fatta, amore. Non sei mai stata tanto bella! Ho preso i cornetti con la crema'.

'Mangiamoli poi...' un bacio, schioccato con autentica passione, lo convinse.

'Aspetta, devo togliermi la protesi' la bloccò.

'Ho troppa voglia, lasciatela su' lo invitò, muovendosi verso la camera da letto, il sedere perfettamente rotondo, in evidenza, una proposta irrinunciabile.

Non lo aveva mai fatto, con nessuna, portando il braccio artificiale, tranne la sveltina nella dispensa dei Rogers, proprio con lei; con quella ragazza, era tutto naturale e non voleva esimersi. E non poté...lo attendeva sul materasso, fra le lenzuola pulite, che sapevano di bucato...si spogliò, veloce e, completamente nudo, le si fiondò accanto.

Si era messa al lato destro del letto. Faceva il contrario di solito, affinché potesse carezzarla con la mano destra...si adattò, pure in quello, ed utilizzò la mano metallica, per aprirle il balconcino, posteriormente...lo prese per la parte di stoffa, che univa le coppe sul davanti, e la liberò...nemmeno ci pensò troppo...con i polpastrelli in vibranio delineò il profilo degli adorati capezzolini, che si ersero, immediatamente, come dure pietre preziose, incastonate nel suo petto meraviglioso.

'James' mormorò...Era eccitata di quel tocco, molto. Le piaceva quello strano contatto, il metallo freddo e caldo insieme, che quasi viveva di vita propria, il pezzo più complesso del corpo del suo uomo, forse più del suo cuore.

Lui continuò a sollecitarla, sulle mammelline...sarebbe voluto andare ben oltre, ma era restio a decidersi.

Fu Katie a toglierlo d'impaccio; gli prese la mano, con la propria, e se la portò, all'interno delle mutandine, un sorriso tranquillizzante e malizioso.

Barnes iniziò a muoverla, solo sulla carne morbida della sua pagnottina preferita. La sua protesi era sensibile, all'avanguardia; le percezioni tattili erano analoghe a quelle di una mano umana. Sentì, con chiarezza, la peluria ricciolina ed i succhi di cui era già impregnata. Fomentato di averla estasiata, allargò il perizoma per toglierlo, con troppa forza, e lo lacerò, mortificandosi 'Accidenti...era così carino...scusa, è da buttare...' aveva rotto i due laccetti che si poggiavano sui fianchi.

'Non importa, Bucky, che pasticcione sei' rise, la voce roca ed impastata dal desiderio 'vorrà dire che dovrai farmi un bel regalo...ora, per favore, fammene uno più grande...finisci il lavoro…'lo pregò, buttando a terra lo slip rotto.

La prima volta, in assoluto, che lo chiamava Bucky...fu tenerissima.

Lui sgranò gli occhi, intanto che Katherine gli poggiava le dita metalliche sul proprio fiore.

'Sei sicura?' le domandò, preso ed intimorito.

Non rispose a parole, arcuò il bacino verso l'uomo, sperando la prendesse subito.

Si decise; inserì le dita in lei, delicato, per il primo tratto...la mora sussultò. Un gemito, un brivido lungo la schiena, anch'essa arcuata. Le pupille dilatate, sotto le palpebre socchiuse, le labbra aperte, le mordicchiava la punta della lingua che le tormentava.

Possibile che fosse già coinvolta a quel livello?

'Ti prego...ti prego...' lo scongiurò, quasi al limite. James la accontentò, aumentando la cadenza e l'intensità del movimento e della pressione.

'Guardami...' un'esortazione accorata, per osservarla, mentre godeva di quel piacere sconfinato.

'Sì, amore mio, quello che vuoi...' provò a tenere gli occhi nei suoi, una scossa elettrica che la attraversava, dalla punta dei capelli all'inguine, un terremoto che la squassava, il sesso che si contraeva e si allargava sulle estremità metalliche del compagno...era il dono più grande che la sua donna potesse fargli...

Non appena si fu calmata, da quell'esperienza estatica, la sbaciucchiò. 'Ti amo, Katie; mi sono sentito normale e completo, grazie a te, alla tua dolcezza, ai tuoi modi...' una confessione.

'Anche io ti amo. Io esisto perché tu esisti! È questo il nostro segreto di felicità...e tu sei più che completo, sei perfetto, fatto apposta per me...' con un altro ammaliante sorriso, lo scrutò, abbassando lo sguardo sulla sua eccitazione, non appagata. 'James, amami ancora'.

Barnes la voltò, di fianco, per prenderla da dietro, la mano bionica fissa fra le sue gambe, il cuore che gli scoppiava nel petto. La donna della sua vita, l'amore della sua vita, la sua principessa, la sua Katie!

'Pensi che, prima o poi, Fury mi permetterà di venire in missione con voi?' domandò, durante la colazione, sbranando il proprio cornetto, famelica.

Da quando era in forza agli Avengers, era rimasta al palo. Zero operazioni.

'Si tratta di un veto di tuo padre. Ritiene che tu non sia ancora pronta, per affiancarci' era stata una confidenza esplicita del Capo.

'Il solito...figuriamoci...'.

'Ci ho messo il carico, quando l'ho aggredito ma non ho potuto frenarmi, dato come ti aveva trattata. Vuole che tu sia essere sorvegliata e basta...'.

'Sono un'operativa da sempre, lo sai, e in Europa lavoravo a dei ritmi intensi. Mi sto annoiando'.

'Verrà la tua ora, ne sono certo; intanto, godiamoci la pace e la tranquillità di questi momenti, è cosa rara per degli agenti' la rassicurò, l'ennesimo romantico bacio, al gusto di crema.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO 5 CICATRICI**

Il Generale era sparito dalla sua vita. Completamente. Aveva provato a chiamarlo al telefono, all'ufficio di Washington. Senza esito. La segretaria, in imbarazzo, prendeva il messaggio e finiva lì.

Non pensava di rivederlo. Se lo ritrovò davanti, durante una riunione cui era stata convocata con James ed i colleghi. Suo padre era seduto accanto a Fury, più inquieto che mai. Lo intuì subito, che fosse accaduto qualcosa di grosso, dallo sguardo strano che le scoccò. Intenso.

Si chiese perché l'avessero fatta partecipare, dato che la sua presenza, nelle operazioni vere e proprie, non era gradita.

'Voglio farvi vedere un filmato' Ross nemmeno li salutò e premette un tasto sul pc. Un video partì.

Nelle immagini, che scorrevano sul mega schermo, una jeep dell'esercito statunitense percorreva una strada sterrata in una zona desertica.

Katie ebbe un brutto presentimento. Il video proseguì: un bambino di pochi anni camminava, da solo, sperduto, dal ciglio della strada, verso il centro della carreggiata.

Un militare scese, dal lato del passeggero dell'Hummer, per mettere in sicurezza il piccolo. Forse ingenuamente.

Nel momento in cui pose piede a terra, se ne intuirono i tratti somatici e i gradi...la mora lo avrebbe riconosciuto, fra mille altri...il suo caro fratello...Patrick!

Gesù, il Capitano Ross e la sua squadra! Pensò Bucky, prendendo la mano della ragazza, intanto che lei si era alzata, per andare verso lo schermo...il peggio doveva venire, era chiaro.

In men che non si dica, una decina di ribelli, armati fino ai denti, usciti dai loro nascondigli, massacrarono Patrick, a colpi di mitra; i compagni, accerchiati nel veicolo, scesero, a loro volta, tentando di non essere bersagli fissi e di difendersi...erano quattro e presi alla sprovvista...furono trucidati, all'istante, tutti a terra, in un lago di sangue.

Un uomo più alto, il capo degli afgani, si avvicinò, prendendo a calci i corpi sulla sabbia. Tentava di capire se fossero vivi o cadaveri.

Katherine vide il piede di suo fratello muoversi, leggermente. Il ribelle gli puntò il mitra, sul volto, scaricando un'altra decina di colpi, in mezzo agli occhi aperti e vispi.

Lei emise un leggero lamento; la videocamera inquadrava il volto dell'assassino di Pat. Non lo avrebbe mai potuto scordare.

Nella stanza, un silenzio assordante. Solo respiri. Uno più affannato. Quello della mora.

Suo padre si girò, esclusivamente nella sua direzione 'Katherine, l'ho trovato...so dov'è...te la senti di andare?' le chiese, glaciale, leggendo già la risposta, nel suo sguardo.

Ancora udiva le grida di suo padre, da una parte, e del Direttore e Rogers, dall'altra. Questi ultimi avevano tentato di dissuadere il Generale dallo spedirla a compiere la propria vendetta familiare. Non era mai stata in operazioni con gli Avengers, il suo equilibrio mentale era fragile e, per di più, era legatissima a Barnes e ai colleghi, che frequentava, fuori dal lavoro.

Il Segretario di Stato aveva fatto valere il suo ruolo. Lui comandava, lui decideva. Aveva, addirittura, sottolineato le doti del Soldato d'Inverno. Era una macchina da guerra micidiale: chi meglio di lui poteva guardare le spalle, alla fidanzata?

L'agente Ross si era accomodata sul Quinjet, seduta a terra, all'altezza dell'oblò di vetro, scrutando il panorama: si scrutava nell'anima, per la verità, presa da tanti pensieri.

James era accanto a lei, gli occhi preoccupati del Capitano sempre addosso a entrambi.

Katherine lo capiva sentiva, a pelle, che Steve la tollerasse poco. Non l'aveva in antipatia, anzi. Temeva facesse soffrire il suo amico del cuore, che lo aggravasse di altre angosce esistenziali. A ragione.

'Principessa, il filmato è stato sconvolgente anche per me, per noi. Come va?' Le domandò, accorato, la mano a sistemare una ciocca degli adorati capelli, sfuggita dalla coda di cavallo.

'Benino, date le circostanze. Amore, sono pronta, sono carica. Non vi creerò problemi, te lo prometto' era un agente molto valido, aveva professionalità da vendere e nervi saldi.

'Sarò al tuo fianco. In questo, ha detto bene tuo padre. Meglio ci sia io che chiunque altro, non trovi? Proviamo a essere sereni' la tranquillizzò, vedendola sfiorarsi, con le dita, l'interno dei polsi, le cicatrici del tentato suicidio, in un gesto poco abituale. Si angosciò, un pochino, augurandosi reggesse la tensione da cui era pervasa, in maniera evidente.

Il Generale aveva mobilitato le forze militari di mezzo mondo ed alla fine ce l'aveva fatta. All'interno di un piccolo villaggio, nel cuore dell'Afghanistan, aveva scovato un gruppo di ribelli, che viveva lì, tentando di nascondersi, mimetizzato fra la gente comune.

Era composto da una quindicina di uomini e, fra loro, c'erano gli assassini del figlio e della sua squadra.

'Ross, mettiti dietro di noi, rimanici e non intervenire, chiaro?' Steve l'aveva ammonita, duro, per l'ennesima volta. L'aveva vista, in allenamento, e gli era piaciuta parecchio; aveva avuto i pareri di James e Nat, piuttosto positivi sulle sue capacità, e Buck era stato imparziale, nel giudizio.

Lei annuì, scendendo dall'aereo, ultima della fila, il mitragliatore di precisione fra le mani.

Come da piano concordato, i Vendicatori avevano circondato la casa, dove erano di stanza i ribelli. Li avevano catturati, con estrema facilità, legati come salami, e consegnati alle forze in appoggio. Tutti tranne uno. Il capo, quello che Katie vedeva sempre davanti agli occhi, sia quando erano aperti, sia quando li chiudeva.

Lo scorse, innanzi a sé, anche in quell'attimo, ed era reale, stavolta! Correva fra Rogers e Barnes, ignari e distratti, alle loro spalle, per mettersi in salvo, un'arma da fuoco che stava caricando contro i due Avengers. Fu più forte di lei, tempo di reazione zero.

Forse avrebbe potuto colpirlo senza ucciderlo, aveva una mira infallibile. Terrorizzata che ferisse James, puntò il mitragliatore e sparò, scaricando tanti di quei colpi che non riuscirono nemmeno a contarli, sotto lo sguardo sbalordito di Bucky e del Capitano, che intuirono, immediatamente, cosa accadesse. Un attimo, per girarsi, e l'avversario era a terra, il corpo straziato, su cui si precipitarono una donna, un paio di bambini piccoli ed un ragazzo. Il giovane si gettò, verso la moretta, gridando come un folle.

Cap lo bloccò. Da vicino, lei comprese le parole che pronunciava; conosceva molti idiomi e non le fu difficile intuirlo. Era il fratello della vittima. La maledisse, augurandole un dolore che aveva già, nello spirito, che pensava di riuscire a placare con quella vendetta, che scoprì aumentato.

Si gelò; non riusciva a camminare, né a ragionare. Dentro l'anima, un vuoto assoluto, un baratro, un pozzo senza fondo alcuno.

'Katie' il Soldato d'Inverno le circondò le spalle, col braccio sano 'andiamo a casa'.

Dovette spingerla, a forza, nel Quinjet, faceva resistenza finanche a lui. Si riposizionò, come all'andata, muta, profondamente scossa.

A nulla servirono le frasi di circostanza, e vere allo stesso tempo, che i colleghi, Bucky in testa, provarono a rivolgerle, per consolarla di quell'omicidio.

Aveva tolto la vita all'assassinio di suo fratello. Certo, non era innocente, ma era una persona, come lei, come Patrick. Era diventata un killer, a sua volta, e della peggior specie, ed altri avrebbero provato sulla propria pelle quei dolori della perdita, di cui si portava addosso le nefaste cicatrici.

Ed a peggiorare la situazione, suo padre, euforico, che l'attendeva, all'atterraggio dell'aereo, per complimentarsi 'Figliola, ho saputo del tuo gesto eroico. Grazie, per ciò che hai fatto per la nostra famiglia' non stava più nella pelle.

Katherine gli si rivolse, gelida, l'espressione vacua e cattiva 'Papà, mi hai fatto diventare un mostro. Ricordati bene che la nostra famiglia non esiste più'.

'Tesoro, io...' tentò di trattenerla, per un braccio. Lei fuggì, correndo verso lo spogliatoio, per farsi la doccia.

Il Generale, sinceramente allibito ed addolorato a quella reazione, interloquì Barnes 'Sergente, conto su di lei. La tenga d'occhio, per favore e sul serio. Con mia figlia, è necessario tenere la guardia sempre alta'.

Al Soldato d'Inverno parve una preghiera; annuì, con un cenno della testa, poiché aveva fatto lo stesso ragionamento.

Erano tornati a casa, senza scambiarsi una parola.

'Principessa, tieni duro…'James le aveva preso la mano, in auto. Non la strinse, né si voltò. Era priva di forze, languida. Si mosse, verso l'appartamento, lentamente, si spogliò e si mise a letto, la sola biancheria indosso.

Lui le fu, subito, vicino, per abbracciarla, con l'amore infinito che nutriva, per farla sentire amata, coccolata, protetta.

'Ne vuoi parlare?' le chiese, dolcemente.

'No, grazie, James, grazie di tutto. Ti amo, tantissimo, tienilo sempre a mente' l'unica frase, splendida, e sentita, che le uscì dalle labbra, un attimo prima di baciarlo.

'Anche io, Katie' Buck se ne rallegrò, forse c'era davvero una luce, in fondo al tunnel. Era teso e stanco, per la missione. Qualche minuto dopo, si addormentò, esausto.

La ragazza…no.

Si era destato, d'improvviso. Un odore metallico e dolciastro impregnava la camera. Si sentì umido, sul torace e sul braccio. Si alzò a sedere, sul letto, ed un grido gli morì in gola. Aveva la bocca aperta e non riusciva ad emettere un suono, uno che fosse uno. Aveva combattuto l'H.Y.D.R.A., vissuto il condizionamento, le torture e le sevizie, mille battaglie: si sentì inerme, una nullità. La sua donna, con lui, nel loro letto, i polsi tagliati in profondità, sangue ovunque, sulle lenzuola, sul corpo femminile, sulla candida biancheria che indossava. Due lamette, poggiate accanto le manine affusolate... le proprie, che usava per radersi.

Riprese il controllo, urlando il suo nome, un ossesso 'Katieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'. Non respirava, pensò fosse morta. Direttamente, senza scendere dal letto, fece tre telefonate. La prima al 911 per un'ambulanza, la seconda a Steve, la terza al Generale, utilizzando il cellulare della moretta.

Si precipitò in bagno e prese degli asciugamani, per tamponarle i polsi; nemmeno usciva sangue, per quanto ne aveva già perso, si era coagulato.

Arrivarono tutti più o meno insieme. Prima i paramedici, che la caricarono sulla barella; poi il Capitano, che si era affrettato in moto, a tutto gas; infine Ross, che, con l'auto blu e la scorta, aveva bruciato semafori e traffico.

'Che diavolo è successo?' chiese Rogers.

'Non lo so, con esattezza' James bisbigliò.

'Ci ha riprovato, ragazzo, approfittando della notte e che tu riposassi. Ho sopravvalutato la sua forza; pensavo avrebbe avuto sollievo, dal vendicare suo fratello ed ho sbagliato ancora. Ha ragione Fury, conosco poco mia figlia. Vado in ospedale con lei, vi aspetto lì' li salutò, cadaverico, e scese in fretta, per mettersi alle calcagna dell'ambulanza.

'E' uno stronzo pazzesco, ma, a modo suo, le vuole bene. Buck, non è stata colpa tua' provò ad indorare la pillola 'Lavati, metti la protesi e vestiti; dobbiamo andare, ho giù il tuo casco'. L'amico era sporco di sangue della fidanzata, ovunque!

L'altro si mosse, un buco nel cuore, per una doccia velocissima.

Era stato un turbinio di emozioni, solo quello. Arrivati al pronto soccorso più vicino, dove l'avevano portata, la scena che gli si parò davanti agli occhi, fu eloquente. Il Generale Ross, seduto su una sedia di plastica, in sala d'attesa, in lacrime, con Nick Fury che lo consolava.

Il Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. alzò l'unico occhio rimastogli, colmo di lacrime anch'esso, scuotendo la testa…Katherine era morta, Katherine non c'era più!

Steve tenne Bucky per la vita, intanto che si accasciava sulle ginocchia, gridando 'Katie, nooooooooooo…amore, perché mi hai lasciato? Perché?'.

Il Capitano si sentì morire anch'egli, agghiacciato nell'anima, da quel dolore pazzesco che li stava travolgendo. Si chiese se il suo amico avrebbe mai potuto risollevarsi dalla perdita della sua principessa.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITOLO 6 INTERMEZZO L'INVERNO DI BUCKY**

_Erano passati cinque lunghissimi anni. Steve era stato testimone della discesa agli inferi di Bucky. Era entrato in un inverno dell'anima, da cui non era più riuscito a emergere. Soldato d'Inverno, per ogni aspetto. Non aveva potuto salvare Katie né se stesso; il suo amore non era bastato a nessuno dei due._

_I primi giorni, successivi alla scomparsa della Ross, erano stati pure più semplici. Erano tutti sotto choc. James, suo padre, Fury e gli Avengers. Lo stesso Rogers. _

_Dopo i momenti drammatici in ospedale, in fretta, il Generale aveva organizzato una commemorazione privata ed intima, cui avevano partecipato al completo. Non un vero e proprio funerale, visto che sua figlia aveva dato indicazioni di voler essere cremata, come suo fratello. Cosa di cui Barnes era all'oscuro, giacché era un argomento di cui non avevano mai discusso._

_Bucky pareva un fantasma. Si aggirava, nell'appartamento, una sigaretta dopo l'altra, una birra dopo l'altra, disperato. La casa era piena degli oggetti femminili della sua amata, che non aveva spostato di un millimetro; ovunque, sparse decine di stampe delle foto che Banner gli aveva scattato il Quattro Luglio._

_Il Capitano, con i colleghi, aveva avuto, dal diretto interessato, il permesso di sistemare la camera da letto, al termine dei veloci rilievi della polizia. Avevano buttato lenzuola, materasso e cuscini, ripulito alla perfezione, ricomprato ciò che serviva. _

_Per il resto, Rogers si meravigliava di come il suo amico, stante il trascorrere del tempo, non avesse voluto gettar via le cose della Ross, che suo padre gli aveva, gentilmente, lasciato. Le conservava come delle reliquie, le rimirava, dalle ante dell'armadio aperte, ricordando i momenti trascorsi assieme. Era rimasto al giorno del suicidio...fermo e bloccato a quella data infausta. _

_Nessuna relazione, nessuna uscita. Trasandato e sporco, nell'aspetto esteriore. Chiuso, più del solito, diventato un orso. Con la sola eccezione di Steve, comunque frequentato pochissimo. _

_Continuava a lavorare fra i Vendicatori. Il Capo lo aveva sottoposto a numerose sedute di psicoanalisi, per comprenderne il reale stato di salute mentale. Non era depresso e non aveva manie suicide, questo l'esito._ _Era solo... infinitamente triste. Morto anche lui. Un morto che cammina, come lo aveva definito Tony, una definizione assai calzante._

_In un'unica occasione, il Capitano aveva avuto la sensazione che Bucky fosse impazzito e avesse perso il lume della ragione. Lo aveva chiamato al cellulare, informandolo, agitato, di aver intravisto Katie, vicino alla stazione dei bus, con un bambino sulle spalle. Lui si era precipitato, aveva provato a calmarlo, prima, ed a cercarla insieme a lui, dopo, accondiscendendo a quella follia. Alla fine, il Soldato d'Inverno si era acceso una sigaretta e si era incamminato verso casa 'Scusa, amico, sarà stato il desiderio di rivederla, a farmi immaginare tutto; Katie era solita dirmi che lei esisteva perché io esistevo…per me, queste parole, hanno acquistato un significato molto profondo…non sono più niente, senza di lei…perdonami, se ti ho disturbato'. Rogers avvilito, era tornato da sua moglie._

_Anche il Generale aveva avuto un grosso contraccolpo, da quel lutto. Pochi mesi dopo, si era lasciato alle spalle la vita politica e professionale. Rimaneva una figura di spicco, stimato. Ma nulla più. _


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITOLO 7 FANTASMI D'AMORE**

Il Capitano aveva convinto Barnes a partecipare al barbecue del Quattro Luglio e lui aveva accettato, incredibilmente; mancava da cinque anni e non andava a trovarli volentieri, visti i momenti splendidi che aveva trascorso a casa loro, con la moretta.

Steve lo sapeva bene e maledisse il lavoro, quando udì suonare il cercapersone. La festa era finita, prima ancora di iniziare. C'era stato un attentato, di una certa portata, alla parata che si svolgeva, proprio per la celebrazione, a Washington. Parecchi morti e feriti, a causa dell'esplosione di sofisticati ordigni.

Era richiesta la presenza degli Avengers, per bonificare l'area intorno al Congresso e sventare ulteriori minacce. Inoltre, alla manifestazione, era stato invitato il Direttore dell'Agenzia in persona, e Rogers era piuttosto inquieto, poiché nessuno era riuscito a mettersi in contatto con lui, a seguito dell'evento.

Per cui si erano mossi col jet, alla volta della capitale. Era chiuso lo spazio aereo, ma non per loro. Avevano prima effettuato i controlli dovuti, come richiesto, senza scoprire bombe da disinnescare o nuovi ordini, e poi erano stati chiamati da Fury, che si trovava in ospedale, colpito da una scheggia. La situazione sotto controllo fece sì che potessero muoversi, lesti, in direzione della clinica.

Passati i controlli, raggiunsero il Capo.

'Signore, tutto bene?' chiese Natasha.

'Sì, io e Ross, i vecchietti della situazione, abbiamo rimediato un pezzetto di ordigno ciascuno. Lui sul braccio ed io al fianco' il nero ridacchiava, in attesa dell'amico Generale.

Fu in quello stesso attimo che Steve la vide e capì che Bucky non si era sbagliato, non era pazzo; sbiancò, intanto che si muoveva verso di lui, i capelli castani lunghissimi, bella come al solito, jeans scuri, camicia bianca e borsa a tracolla. Doveva avvertire James, che era andato a prendere un caffè alla macchinetta, subito, e capire cosa fosse successo. La guardava, tanto spiritato ed assorto, che le teste dei colleghi, all'unisono, Fury compreso, si voltarono, nella direzione del suo sguardo. Tennero il fiato sospeso, molte eloquenti espressioni di stupore.

Katherine Ross gli si parò davanti; pareva leggermente incuriosita dalla loro presenza. Tuttavia, non disse nulla. Gentile, si rivolse ad un'infermiera al desk, per chiedere notizie 'Il Generale Ross? Sono la figlia'.

Non c'erano dubbi, non era un'allucinazione collettiva e non stavano sognando.

Nick si alzò in piedi, nonostante il fastidio all'anca, interloquendola 'Katie?'.

La donna si voltò, sgranando gli occhi 'Sì? Ci conosciamo?' In quel momento, udì la voce allegra di suo figlio, in fondo al corridoio.

Bucky aveva appena inserito la moneta nel distributore; aveva bisogno di un caffè forte e di una sana sigaretta, in quel pandemonio. In attesa dell'erogazione della bevanda, un marmocchio, di circa cinque anni, gli si piazzò affianco. Fissava il pezzo di metallo che si portava dietro, ovviamente.

'Ti fa male?' chiese il piccolo, indicando il braccio.

Glielo avevano già domandato. Rise 'A volte'.

'Bello, però. Luccica. Lo posso toccare?' era incuriosito. Un bimbo sorridente, i capelli castani scuri, gli occhi azzurri, la bocca a cuore ed il naso all'insù, lineamenti delicati, quasi femminili. Dio mio…gli ricordò Katie, immensamente, e non se ne stupì. Tutto gliela faceva tornare alla mente!

'Devi chiederlo ai tuoi genitori' meglio evitare casini con i figli altrui, rifletté.

'Ho solo mia mamma. Non saprei' ribatté 'Mi aiuti, per piacere? Mi ha dato i soldi per una merendina, intanto che cercava il nonno. Si è fatto male, nell'esplosione, e lo stanno medicando' raccontò, porgendoglieli.

'Certo, quale vuoi?' mise il pezzo da un dollaro, nella fessura.

'Posso sceglierla io?' lo esortò, lo sguardo questuante.

Era un ruffiano, il bambino e molto simpatico, sveglio. Lo prese in braccio e lui digitò, sul display, i numeri, che, evidentemente, già conosceva, optando per un pacchetto di biscotti.

Gli sorrise, rimettendolo a terra; era stato tranquillo e nulla turbato dall'arto metallico. Anzi, furbissimo, lo aveva sfiorato, pensando non se ne fosse accorto.

'Ciao' James, col bicchiere di polistirolo colmo di caffè nero, si diresse verso la sala d'aspetto, dov'era Fury.

Il piccolo gli si appiccicò, e quando l'Avenger lo guardò, stupito, gli chiarì 'Vado nella tua direzione, non ti sto seguendo. Mi chiamo Pat. Tu?' si presentò.

'Bucky'.

'Forte, Bucky! Mi piace. Ecco, quella è la mia mamma' indicò la donna che, di spalle, parlava con Steve e il Capo. Il manto di capelli castani lo colpì, sulle prime, più del resto.

Il Soldato d'Inverno strinse la mascella e aggrottò la fronte; il suo amore si stagliava, al centro del corridoio dell'ospedale. Pensò di avere le traveggole, di essersi immaginato tutto, di nuovo, fin quando, al richiamo della voce del bambino, si voltò verso di loro, il bel viso che aveva riempito i suoi giorni e le sue notti, gli opali scintillanti. Katie!

Lasciò cadere il bicchiere a terra, allagando il pavimento, e aumentò il passo verso di lei, il cuore che aveva perso ogni battito possibile.

Un uomo di colore, di una certa età, con un solo occhio ed una benda di pelle nera, le si era avvicinato, intanto che cercava di capire dove fosse finito suo padre. L'aveva chiamata per nome e sembrava conoscerla. Così come le altre persone, vestite con tute colorate ed eccentriche, accanto a lui. Gli Avengers, era chiaro; aveva riconosciuto Steve Rogers, il Capitano. Forse avevano avuto a che fare con lei, quando lavorava per l'Agenzia, come le aveva raccontato il caro genitore. Proprio non ne aveva memoria.

Non aveva fatto nemmeno in tempo ad approfondire, che si era girata, udendo la vocina allegra di Pat, che tornava, mangiucchiando un biscotto. Accanto, un uomo muscoloso, con cui suo figlio si stava intrattenendo, capelli lunghi, barba incolta, occhi di ghiaccio, in tuta scura pure lui, un braccio metallico che spuntava dalla stoffa, forse bionico.

Nell'attimo in cui i loro occhi si incrociarono, quello fece una sorprendente espressione, bloccandosi e mollando la presa sul bicchiere, trattenuto nella mano, che cadde a terra.

'Pat, vieni qui' lo ammonì ed il piccolo le corse incontro, insieme al tipo, che lo seguiva, frettoloso.

Chi diavolo era? Qualcosa non andava, la osservavano in modo strano, come avessero visto un fantasma.

'Katie...' il ragazzo col braccio metallico e gli occhi d'argento le era arrivato vicino, e le aveva preso la mano, stringendola, con forza.

Se ne era liberata, con un movimento improvviso 'Mi lasci…' iniziò ad aver paura.

'Amore, non mi riconosci?' di nuovo, James provò; lei non dava cenni di aver compreso chi fosse, chi fossero. Ed il bambino…santissimo signore…Pat stava per Patrick, era ovvio, il nome di suo fratello. Quanti anni avrà avuto? Pressappoco…Gesù! Imprecò, fra sé!

'Dovrei?'.

Steve si mise in mezzo 'Una cosa alla volta…stai calmo'.

'Non impicciarti' si oppose.

'Che succede? Ci siamo già incontrati? Dimmelo!' lo pregò; si stava spaventando, maggiormente. Tremava, tenendo fermo Pat per il bavero della maglia.

'Stai scherzando, vero? Sei Katie, sei la mia donna!' James si buttò. Eri o sei stata, avrebbe dovuto dire, forse. Continuò 'Cinque anni fa, ti sei tolta la vita, nel nostro letto, tagliandoti le vene dei polsi, con una lametta…è stata l'ultima volta che ti ho vista, credevo fossi morta...finora!'.

La ragazza perse i colori 'Sono stata ricoverata in una clinica psichiatrica, circa cinque anni or sono, proprio a seguito di un tentativo di suicidio. Ero in coma e sono rimasta lì, per alcuni mesi, senza conoscenza. Al mio risveglio, ho scoperto di essere incinta e di non ricordare nulla del mio passato, a causa dello shock, nemmeno il mio nome. Ho perduto la memoria, per il trauma…ed è ancora così' lo bisbigliò.

'Non ti ricordi di me, di noi?' Barnes era disperato. Sapeva, perfettamente, cosa fosse l'orrore dell'amnesia, avendolo vissuto sulla propria pelle.

'Te l'ho detto, nessun ricordo. Potresti dirmi qualsiasi cosa e non potrei confutarti' lo aggredì, quasi, timorosa.

'Sei Katie' l'uomo provò a tenere i nervi saldi ed ebbe un'intuizione 'ti piacciono i cornetti con la crema, il gelato alla fragola, le canzoni di Madonna, i film strappalacrime, sei un disastro in cucina…' ridacchiò 'hai una voglia, a forma di cuore, all'esterno del seno sinistro e, soprattutto, sei l'amore della mia vita. Ecco, la porto sempre con me, non me ne separo mai' da una tasca laterale dell'uniforme, estrasse una foto e gliela porse.

La Ross la esaminò, trattenendo il fiato. Era l'immagine di loro due insieme; lei molto sorridente, un vestito estivo fiorato, che lo abbracciava, da dietro, sul torace nudo, fregandosene del braccio metallico, in vista. Erano ad una grigliata e parecchio felici!

Diceva la verità, non c'erano dubbi; la conosceva e molto bene. Da quando aveva visto i suoi occhi, non faceva che pensare che fosse la sfumatura delle iridi di Pat. Anche i capelli erano della medesima nuance di castano scuro tendente al nero, non li aveva presi da lei. Aveva una confusione pazzesca nella testa, non voleva turbare il bambino, che li osservava, stranito, e doveva trovare il Generale, subito. Avrebbe chiarito la questione.

'Oh, Cristo, no!' Ross padre uscì, dalla porta dell'ambulatorio, dove lo avevano medicato, trovandosi davanti la scena che, nel corso degli anni, aveva temuto. Non resse la tensione e non fece in tempo a confessare alcunché. Si tenne il petto, dalla parte sinistra, con la mano destra, accasciandosi a terra. Un infarto gli spezzò, letteralmente, il cuore in due, di fronte a sua figlia, a suo nipote, agli Avengers, all'odiato Soldato d'Inverno ed all'amico storico Nick Fury; nonostante il tempestivo intervento del personale dell'ospedale, morì sul colpò, portando nella tomba le proprie malefatte.

'Papà...papà...' le risuonava nelle orecchie la propria voce, nel momento in cui aveva compreso sarebbe morto ed aveva intuito, dall'espressione del volto trasfigurato nel trapasso, che avesse riempito le loro esistenze di un mare di bugie. Non aveva perso tempo. D'istinto, aveva affidato Pat all'uomo col braccio d'argento 'Portalo via, non deve vedere, ti scongiuro' e rassicurato il piccolo 'Vai con lui, per favore'. Nemmeno sapeva il suo nome...il nome del padre di suo figlio!

I tentativi di rianimazione del Generale erano stati inutili; dopo un paio di minuti, il corpo era stato trasportato all'obitorio.

Katie era arrabbiata...solo quello. Incazzata nera. Che cosa le aveva tenuto nascosto e perché? Lo avrebbe dovuto scoprire, per proprio conto e in fretta.

'Sono Nick Fury ed ero amico di Thaddeus' il Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. si presentò. Meglio ricominciare da capo. Era curioso di comprendere l'accaduto, posto che qualche tassello si stava mettendo al suo posto.

'Ed io sono Steve Rogers, siamo stati colleghi e amici' il Capitano le tese la mano, come gli altri Avengers. Era un nuovo inizio, per tutti.

La ragazza si mise sulla difensiva; avevano parecchi punti di vantaggio, su di lei. Per di più, era sola. Suo padre era stato il suo unico punto di riferimento, da quando si era risvegliata in clinica. Le era stato vicino, vivevano nello stesso quartiere e si era dedicato a lei e al nipote ogni istante della sua vita, in maniera impagabile; adesso, in un attimo, aveva realizzato che le avesse costruito intorno un mondo di menzogne, cancellando la sua esistenza precedente.

Intanto che rifletteva sulla necessità di organizzare il funerale, ebbe un sussulto: Pat!

Si diresse verso la sala attigua; l'uomo dal braccio d'argento rideva, col piccolo, su un divanetto. Gli occhi di ghiaccio celavano la sua preoccupazione, non troppo bene. Si illuminò, tuttavia, quando la vide.

'Mammina, come sta il nonno?' il bambino era sveglio e perspicace; sua madre, invece, bianca come un lenzuolo.

'Il nonno non c'è più, è volato in cielo' tentò di essere delicata, senza mentire.

Barnes la fissò, dispiaciuto, e le fece un cenno del capo.

'Davvero?' Pat era confuso.

'Sì, tesoro, poi ti spiegherò...' si fece coraggio, e tese la mano al Soldato d'Inverno, come avevano fatto gli altri con lei. 'Katherine Ross'.

'James Buchanan Barnes' si adeguò 'mi chiamano Bucky, tu hai sempre preferito James'. Era interdetto ed estremamente emozionato di averla, almeno, potuta toccare. Si rallegrò che non indossasse la fede all'anulare sinistro, almeno quello! Non sapeva assolutamente cosa dirle, né cosa fare e rimase in silenzio. Dopo cinque anni ...era spiazzato, ed in buona compagnia!

Notò Rogers, che lo aspettava, limitrofo e che lo invitava a parlarle, con lo sguardo.

'Posso aiutarti, in qualche modo? Ci terrei tanto' mormorò, infine.

La Ross ci pensò, meno di un secondo; già ci aveva riflettuto 'Ho bisogno che stia con Pat, mentre vado nell'appartamento di mio padre; devo ho trovare le risposte alle domande che mi frullano in testa, per entrambi'.

'Certo!' annuì.

'Ti accompagno, se vuoi; in due faremo prima' Steve si offrì.

'No, andrò per conto mio. Se non ti scocci di stare con un bambino, puoi fare compagnia al tuo amico'. Era evidente il profondo legame fra i due uomini.

'Va benissimo' confermò la propria disponibilità. Non si sentiva di lasciare Bucky.

'Vi scrivo il mio indirizzo, venite alle sei' dalla borsa trasse un foglietto ed una penna, lo trascrisse e glielo porse.

'Vai, campione!' Barnes incoraggiò Pat, con una carezza sui capelli; erano morbidi e profumati, come quelli di Katie, in un colore diverso. Il proprio castano!

'Ciao, Bucky!' il piccolo si allontanò, con un sorrisone. Gli piaceva, quello col braccio splendente, era una forza!

'E' tuo figlio, mi ci gioco quello che vuoi! Qualsiasi cosa. Scommetti? Vinco facile' Rogers era fomentato, intanto che salivano, in ascensore, a casa di Katie.

'Steve, per favore. Mi stai angosciando' per tutto il pomeriggio, lo aveva bombardato di ipotesi e di idee strampalate. Si erano salutati coi colleghi e Fury, tornati a New York, e si erano piazzati in un albergo, limitrofo all'indirizzo che la mora gli aveva fornito. Bucky aveva maledetto di non aver preso due camere, anziché una, con letti gemelli; aveva accondisceso, su insistenza del Capitano, che si sentiva in pieno ruolo di badante. Logorroico.

'Siete due gocce d'acqua; oddio, somiglia ad entrambi, per la verità. Che sarà accaduto? Ross le avrà somministrato un siero, per cancellare i ricordi?'.

'Stai diventando insopportabile. Ho già la testa piena di pensieri' e di emozioni, e di battiti del cuore e di tanto altro ancora, che non voleva confessare, nemmeno all'amico più caro.

Rogers si contenne, di fronte la porta, suonando il campanello 'Hai ragione, è indispensabile rimanere tranquilli, per il bambino'.

Barnes annuì. L'uscio si spalancò e si sentì tirare, per la mano in vibranio 'Bucky, ce ne hai messo di tempo' Pat lo trascinò, all'interno del soggiorno 'Ti aspettavo, per giocare!'.

Lo spazioso salotto era pieno zeppo di macchinine e costruzioni, sparse sulla moquette, e il bambino si piazzò a terra, reclamando l'attenzione del suo ospite, che si guardava intorno, alla ricerca della donna.

Katherine comparve, in quel momento; semplice e soave, un vestitino leggero, a fiori, nel suo stile, dei sandali di cuoio marrone, col tacco basso.

'Ciao, benvenuti' li salutò, in leggera difficoltà.

James la fissava, imbambolato, senza riuscire a staccarle gli occhi di dosso. Lei si imbarazzò, di quello sguardo che le trapassava l'anima ed il corpo. Non era abituata ad essere rimirata così.

'Buonasera' Steve contraccambiò 'Bella casa' la solita banalità da dire. Tuttavia, era vero; un appartamento, di pregio, in una zona centrale, arredato con gusto, linee moderne. Una cucina grande, annessa al soggiorno e due camere da letto, probabilmente una per lei ed una per il piccolo.

'Grazie' tesa, tentò di conversare 'quando mi sono trasferita a Washington, prima che Pat nascesse, mio padre ha venduto la propria casa. Era enorme e, con il ricavato, ha acquistato questo appartamento ed il proprio, un monolocale. E' a cinque minuti a piedi da qui, e gli permetteva di andare e venire, a suo piacimento'.

'Il Generale è sempre stato un uomo pratico e razionale' commentò il Capitano.

'Già. Ho preparato, del pollo con le patate, per voi. E' in forno; quando suonerà il timer, toglietelo e fatelo raffreddare. Se Pat mangerà la sua porzione, avrà diritto al gelato, che è in freezer. Niente schifezze e poca televisione. Tutto chiaro?' fornì poche e semplici regole.

'Mammina…' il bimbo si lamentò 'voglio solo il gelato'.

Lei lo fulminò, con gli occhi, e l'altro si zittì, un sorrisetto furbo verso Barnes, che, colpito, le domandò 'Hai cucinato tu? E' impossibile!'.

'Sì' arrossì, stranamente, come una scolaretta. La metteva a disagio. Prese la borsa 'Vado nell'appartamento di mio padre. Mi auguro di non metterci troppo e di trovare qualcosa di utile. Sul frigorifero, c'è il mio numero di cellulare. A dopo!'.

'Fai con comodo e stai tranquilla, Pat è in buone mani' Steve la rassicurò e lei prese la porta, fissando il figlio, che mostrava una costruzione Lego a Bucky, che le sorrise. Certo, Capitan America ed il Soldato d'Inverno, come baby sitter personali…in mani migliori, era difficile lasciarlo!

L'appartamento di suo padre era piccolo. Lui meticoloso e preciso, l'ordine maniacale tipico di un militare. Non le ci volle molto, per trovare ciò che cercava. Nella segreta del cassettino dell'antica scrivania di legno, una busta bianca da lettera. Sopra, il suo nome, scritto a penna, e dentro un paio di fogli, redatti di proprio pugno dal Generale. Una confessione in piena regola...quella che si aspettava, non appena aveva visto camminare James e Pat verso di sé, insieme.

La rilesse decine di volte, ne aveva imparato il testo a memoria. Si trattenne lì, per un po'; avrebbe dovuto informare Bucky e Steve ed era piuttosto allarmata, per affrontare quel tipo di argomento. Uno sconvolgimento l'aveva colta, nelle viscere, un'inquietudine mai provata, prima d'allora.

'È molto simpatico' Rogers si riferiva al bambino, intanto che sistemava i piatti sporchi in lavastoviglie 'Ha un debole per te, Buck; sarà il dna?'.

In effetti, Pat gli era stato appiccicato, prima, durante e dopo la cena, gli aveva mostrato la sua cameretta e tutti i suoi giochi. Lo aveva convinto a leggergli la favola della buonanotte, non prima di averlo costretto a esibire il braccio metallico. 'Fichissimo' aveva commentato, entusiasta.

'Sì, è speciale, come sua madre!' Era così, aveva la dolcezza di Katherine nei modi, la sensibilità che la caratterizzava. Quando lo guardava, vedeva lei, al di là dei tratti somatici.

Ora dormiva tranquillo e, grazie al cielo, sembrava essersi scordato della sciagurata vicenda del nonno.

'Sono tornata' la mora aprì la porta d'ingresso, pallida.

'Ciao...Pat è a letto, ha mangiato il pollo ed ha avuto doppia porzione di gelato...il Capitano ha ceduto alle sue richieste...' Barnes, in poltrona, fornì il dettaglio della serata.

'Mi ha stremato...' Steve ridacchiò.

'Immagino...' era in fibrillazione.

'Che hai trovato, Katie? Dimmelo, per piacere, non farmi stare in ansia; sei tanto agitata, lo vedo...' la pregò Bucky.

Era ovvio che la conoscesse come un libro aperto. Lei trasse la lettera, dalla borsa, e la passò a Rogers. 'Ti sarei grata, se potessi leggerla tu'. Si fidava ciecamente di quell'uomo.

'Certo' perplesso, ubbidì, iniziando.

'_Cara Katie, forse non sono stato il migliore dei padri ma sappi che ogni cosa che ho fatto aveva come scopo la tua felicità. Dopo la morte di Patrick, di cui mi sento interamente responsabile, non ho saputo starti vicino. Ho preferito che altri si prendessero cura di te, spaventato, dopo il primo tentativo di suicidio, per la paura di perderti._

_Ho chiesto al mio amico Nick Fury di farti allenare con gli Avengers. Lì hai conosciuto James Buchanan Barnes, di cui ti sei innamorata. Non ne avevo stima anzi lo temevo per i suoi trascorsi. Ho sempre pensato, e lo penso pure ora, che non fosse la persona adatta a te'_.

James sospirò e la fissò 'Mi odiava e quando ha capito che stavamo insieme, è impazzito, ha perso la testa' si rivolse al suo amico 'Continua'.

Quello lesse il resto '_Ti ho coinvolto nella mia vendetta personale, contro gli assassini di tuo fratello, senza comprendere che avrei solo peggiorato la situazione precaria in cui versavi. Al tuo ritorno, l'ennesimo dolore che avevi subito ti ha condotto a suicidarti, di nuovo. Quando sono arrivato in ospedale, ed ho scoperto, dai medici, che eri incinta, li ho convinti con i miei soldi ed i miei agganci, ad aiutarmi a simulare la tua morte. Ho visto un segno, in quella vita che portavi dentro di te ed ho creduto che, per noi, sarebbe stata l'occasione di ricominciare, lontano dell'Agenzia e da Barnes, soprattutto. Non ero neanche sicuro che saresti sopravvissuta,_ _al ricovero nella casa di cura. Invece ce l'hai fatta, hai combattuto e la tua perdita di memoria ha giocato a mio favore. Da allora siamo stati solo io, te e Pat. Tuttavia, in questi anni, al di là della gioia della maternità, non ti ho mai visto felice. È il mio unico rammarico, oltre a quello di averti mentito...ti ho detto che non sapevo chi fosse il padre di Pat…non è vero, ne sono a conoscenza. È Barnes, il Soldato d'Inverno. Sono certo che, coscienziosa come sei, farai buon uso di questa informazione, per te e mio nipote. Spero tu possa perdonarmi, ti voglio bene'._

Rogers terminò, con un sospiro. Era la conferma di ciò che avevano capito dall'inizio, nero su bianco.

Buck fissava Katherine. Pat era suo figlio! Avevano un figlio!

'Tuo padre era un vero bastardo' sbottò 'ho perso cinque anni, per colpa sua, con te, col bambino...È assurdo' turbato, rosso in viso, i pugni stretti, gridava, non contro di lei, ovviamente.

La mora si alzò; avrebbe voluto controbattere mille cose, allo sconosciuto che inveiva, in mezzo al suo soggiorno. Non riuscì, fu colta da una tristezza infinita. La sofferenza, per la morte di quel padre, che le aveva dato tutto e le aveva tolto tutto. La rabbia, per le menzogne di quei cinque anni appena trascorsi. La paura dell'ignoto e del futuro, alla luce della presenza di James, che non ricordava, minimamente. Un incubo senza fine. Iniziò a singhiozzare, le mani sul viso, per il suo dolore, vergognosa che due perfetti estranei la vedessero in quello stato.

Sentì una morsa micidiale che la attanagliava. Barnes! Aroma di tabacco, dopobarba, shampoo, maschio. Fu una sensazione strana, che non le provocò lo stimolo di apertura di alcun cassetto della memoria. Pianse più forte, intanto che l'accompagnava verso la cucina, parlandole con dolcezza 'Dobbiamo affrontare una cosa per volta; ti verso un bel bicchiere di latte e facciamo due chiacchiere' le altre volte aveva funzionato e non aveva idee migliori, per cui provò, estremamente turbato di averla vista così sconvolta.

Steve, spaesato spettatore di quella surreale vicenda, li osservò muoversi verso il frigorifero e sedersi al tavolo del tinello. In effetti, Bucky aveva colto nel segno; qualche minuto dopo, Katie si calmò.

Dopo che Rogers e Barnes l'avevano lasciata, dandosi appuntamento al giorno seguente, si era messa a letto. Il sonno stentava a venire; aveva soprasseduto, a prendere i sonniferi prescrittile dal terapista che la seguiva e che a volte le giovavano. Si sentiva persa, spaesata, senza suo padre che l'aveva tenuta sotto una campana di vetro per cinque lunghissimi anni. Non aveva nemmeno voluto trovasse un lavoro, per occuparsi di Pat, a tempo pieno. In fondo, aveva risparmi ingenti da parte ed un'ottima pensione. Li manteneva e gestiva ogni aspetto delle loro vite, amministrativo, economico e pratico.

Si sarebbe dovuta rimboccare le maniche e capire come organizzare il futuro prossimo, in particolar modo per la storia di James; scoprire che il padre di suo figlio avesse un volto ed un nome, era stata la notizia più sconvolgente...e che volto!

Aveva cercato informazioni su di lui, in rete, ed aveva letto molto; il suo passato era piuttosto pesante da digerire ed era chiaro il motivo per cui il Generale, tanto rigido, lo tollerasse poco. Tuttavia, sembrava essersi redento e faceva parte del team degli Avengers. Provava un sentimento profondo per lei, in maniera evidente. Invece, non sentiva la minima attrazione per lo strano personaggio che si portava dietro quell'arto mostruoso. Non le era neanche simpatico, a pelle; la inquietava, le faceva paura.

Nessun compagno o fidanzato o amico particolare era entrato a far parte della sua vita, dal risveglio fino a quel momento. Aveva pensato sempre e solo al bambino, ed era molto inibita nei rapporti interpersonali, come un'adolescente, nel corpo di una donna. Zero ricordi, zero esperienze, zero baci. La cosa che le premeva di più era comprendere come dire a Pat di suo padre, sempre se Bucky avesse voluto avere a che fare col piccolo. Alla luce del feeling straordinario fra i due, i dubbi alla risposta al quesito erano scarsi.

James si poneva le stesse domande, a pochi metri di distanza; più che altro, sentiva la voce dell'amico, nel letto limitrofo, che parlava, al proprio posto 'Te lo avevo detto che era tuo figlio. Che facciamo?'.

'Non lo so; fino a qualche ora fa, credevo che Katie fosse morta. Ora me la ritrovo viva e vegeta, e che mi squadra con disgusto e terrore, scostante. Hai visto in che modo fissa l'arto bionico? E poi c'è il bambino, quel bambino splendido! Vivo e lavoro a New York, come potrò vederlo, conoscerlo? Dio, che impiccio!' gli girava la testa. Aveva acceso l'ennesima sigaretta, sotto lo sguardo di rimprovero del Capitano.

'Un passo alla volta. E' tardissimo. Smettila di fumare e prova a dormire, domani ci sarà il funerale del tuo quasi suocero e dobbiamo essere lucidi' come sempre, aveva dato un saggio suggerimento.

'Grazie' mormorò il Soldato d'Inverno, schiacciando la cicca nel posacenere e spegnendo la luce sul comodino.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITOLO 8 DI NUOVO, KATIE!**

Le esequie del Generale si erano svolte in forma privata e semplice; sua figlia detestava il clamore, e in vita, l'uomo aveva avuto pochi amici, stante il pessimo carattere. Una decina i presenti, compresi Steve e Bucky, che, al volo, avevano comperato un abito formale per l'occasione, oltre a Katherine, in un vestitino scuro e Pat.

Il bambino, all'ennesima spiegazione sull'accaduto, aveva compreso che non avrebbe più rivisto il nonno; era inconsolabile, e trovava conforto solo nella compagnia del suo nuovo amico, a cui si era aggrappato e che non aveva mollato, la manina stretta nella protesi metallica di Barnes, gli occhioni spauriti.

Nel mezzo della cerimonia, era scoppiato in un pianto dirotto e James lo aveva portato fuori dalla chiesa, in braccio, per distrarlo, lo sguardo di Katie grato che la sollevasse dall'ennesima triste incombenza.

'Pensi di dirglielo?' fu Rogers, a tavola, nel ristorante dove si erano recati, con annessa area giochi da cui vedevano Pat, finalmente, ridere sullo scivolo, a tirare fuori l'argomento. Gli altri due commensali erano chiusi in un mutismo, che il Capitano riteneva esasperante e inutile.

La moretta, a cui si era rivolto, era incerta 'Ha sempre saputo che non conoscessi l'identità di suo padre; potrebbe esserne eccessivamente turbato, sarebbe un altro sconvolgimento, dopo la morte improvvisa di un nonno che adorava. Forse, è meglio aspettare'.

'Prima o poi, dovremo informarlo. Quando ed in che modo, sta a te decidere. Katie, amore, non voglio forzarti in niente!' Bucky rispose, dolcemente.

'Smettila di chiamarmi amore. Non so nemmeno chi tu sia. Ieri ti ho visto per la prima volta. Mi stai tormentando!' poggiò la fronte fra le mani, scoraggiata. Quell'uomo era asfissiante. Le faceva saltare i nervi. Più era gentile, più lo trovava odioso e insopportabile.

James sospirò, il viso addolorato, gli occhi bassi. Era stata una reazione inaspettata!

'Scusami' si era corretta, subito 'non potremo riprendere, dal punto esatto da cui vi siamo separati. È impossibile. Che intenzioni hai col bambino? Devo farmi assistere da un legale?' Era serissima e spaventata.

'Non aver paura che voglia portartelo, che assurdità!' si urtò, risentito. C'era un limite a tutto 'Mi piacerebbe passare del tempo con Pat e con te. Potrebbe essere positivo per la tua memoria'.

Non era affatto persuasa, né interessata a frequentarlo 'Per il bambino va benissimo. Per il resto, scordatelo!' Preferì essere sincera ed evitare fraintendimenti.

'Posso darvi un consiglio?' Rogers detestava intromettersi; l'amico era in una posizione di stallo e non si trattenne. Parlò, senza attendere 'Se fossi in voi, contatterei comunque un avvocato, per capire come gestire la situazione. Bucky, farei un test di paternità. Per mio conto, è tuo figlio, chiaramente, ma meglio esserne certi'.

Era sempre razionale, Steve.

'Hai ragione. Ottimo, mi hai convinto' la ragazza acconsentì e Barnes annuì, intanto che il piccolo si muoveva verso di loro.

Il Capitano era tornato a New York, Bucky era rimasto a Washington. E gli si era appiccicato. Passi l'esame dei capelli suoi e di Pat, effettuati in un noto laboratorio, che avevano dato esito positivo, sulla paternità del bambino. Passi l'appuntamento dall'avvocato, esperto di diritto di famiglia, che gli aveva fornito qualche sommaria informazione. Era entrato, apparentemente, in punta di piedi nella loro esistenza. Tuttavia, grazie all'ascendente che aveva sul figlio, era diventato invadente. Per lo meno, Katie lo vedeva così. Si era presentato, alla loro porta, ogni mattina, con un giocattolo, un libro o altro che potesse piacere a Pat ed, alla fine, era rimasto l'intera giornata...Aveva dovuto anche invitarlo a cena, ogni maledettissima sera. Non bastava si fermasse per il pranzo, o li seguisse al parco, o in qualsiasi piccola commissione, spesa compresa.

Era l'unico modo che James aveva trovato per trascorrere del tempo insieme, soprattutto con la moretta, che di lui non voleva saperne...glielo aveva sbattuto in faccia, senza mezze misure...si sentiva di troppo, però aveva continuato a suonare al suo campanello...fino al punto di non ritorno, quella sera!

'Almeno potresti evitare di fumare in casa mia' era sbottata. Puzzava sempre di sigarette. Non lo tollerava più.

'Mi hai detto che potevo farlo, sul balcone del soggiorno' si scusò.

'Certo…per educazione' confessò, il bimbo dormiva ed era libera di parlare 'smettila di starmi fra i piedi. Così non può continuare...'.

La situazione era tesa e la ragazza lo detestava. Bisticciavano di continuo 'Che suggerisci?'.

'Pat deve sapere che sei suo padre. Glielo dirò, presto. Per il resto, non voglio rapporti con te. Non mi fido e non mi piaci' Si interruppe. Lo stava annientando, con quelle parole ed il peggio doveva ancora venire 'Abiti a centinaia di chilometri e non ho intenzione di sradicare il bambino, dalla sua vita qui. Voglio l'affidamento esclusivo e lo avrò. Sono la mamma. Potrai vederlo, secondo i termini stabiliti dalla legge. Weekend alternati, un giorno a settimana, due settimane in estate. Organizzati' era molto aggressiva.

'Katie, no. Sarebbe equivalente a non dirglielo. È pochissimo tempo, più di viaggio. Ha cinque anni, non può prendere treni ed aerei da solo. Col mio lavoro, mi sposto senza preavviso. Vieni tu a New York, vi manterrò, staremo sempre insieme; qui non hai neanche un'occupazione e le vostre case andranno all'asta giudiziaria. È una follia' provò a farle vedere le cose in maniera diversa, giacché la ciliegina sulla torta dei comportamenti del Generale era stata scoprire che i soldi, con cui pagava le loro spese, derivavano da due mutui ipotecari, accesi sugli appartamenti. Era al verde!

'No, non esiste al mondo; ce la caveremo' era ostinata.

'Ti prego, non tenermi fuori dalle vostre vite; ti ho vista morire e sono morto anche io, lo sai. Quello che avevamo...'.

Lo interruppe 'Quello che avevamo non esiste più. Non provo nulla per te, sei un completo estraneo. Basta, finiscila!'.

'Katie, non fare così! Io ti amo...' le si avvicinò e la ghermì, per la vita.

Lei lo fissò, intanto che l'abbracciava, spingendola sul divano. Distaccata, gli teneva le mani sul petto, gelata. Era muscoloso e possente; non avrebbe potuto opporglisi, in alcun modo.

'Lasciami...' lo pregò, un filo di voce, le iridi azzurre che la scrutavano.

Era la cosa peggiore che potesse farle. Le mise la mano in vibranio, sotto la nuca, e la obbligò a guardarlo negli occhi. I meravigliosi opali di Katie...Gesù, quanto la desiderava!

'Che vorresti dimostrare?'.

Non le rispose e scese a sfiorarle la labbra, con le proprie, delicato; la sentì gelida ed impassibile, gli occhi sgranati, spaventata. Il sentimento che provava e l'astinenza da lei, lo fregarono. Non poté resistere ai suoi impulsi carnali e la baciò, con più passione, tentando di insinuare la lingua nella sua bocca, la mano sinistra a carezzarle i capelli.

Trovò i denti chiusi, a fermare il suo impeto.

Oddio, che schifo; pensò lei, disgustata. Le faceva orrore il braccio metallico, l'alito che sapeva di tabacco, persino l'odore della sua pelle. Era impossibile si fosse concessa a quell'uomo tanto trascurato, che ci avesse fatto l'amore, che ci avesse concepito un figlio…per di più…gemette al pensiero che fosse il primo ed unico uomo ad averla sfiorata 'E' il mio primo bacio…'. La sentì mormorare, colpito da ciò che ascoltava, piagnucolando, come una bambina indifesa.

Si alzò da sopra di lei, mettendosi a sedere sul divano. Capì, in quell'attimo, di averla persa, di nuovo, e stavolta per colpa sua. Fece ammenda, spiegando ciò che sentiva 'Perdonami, hai ragione tu; è come non ci conoscessimo affatto. Dobbiamo recuperare il tempo perduto, rimanendo vicini'.

'Mai! Sparisci dalle nostre vite! Sparisci! Non ti permetterò neanche di avvicinarci, chiederò un'ordinanza contro di te al Tribunale dei Minori. Credo di dover concordare con mio padre. Sei un mostro, nel cuore sei rimasto il Soldato d'Inverno che tanto temeva' lo bisbigliò, nauseata, allontanandosi da lui, una mano sulle labbra violate.

'Per favore, ho sbagliato, parliamone. Non riesco a starti lontano, ti volevo troppo; è sempre stato così fra noi, un'attrazione incontenibile. Ti prego, devi credermi...'.

'Barnes! Non c'è nessun noi e non ci sarà mai. MAI! Esci!' gli indicò la porta, voltandosi di spalle.

Qualche attimo dopo, sentì che andava via, un lieve singulto strozzato in gola.

La mora aveva fatto esattamente ciò che gli aveva detto. Non aveva risposto al telefono né al citofono. Aveva contattato l'avvocato di suo padre, per far emettere un'ordinanza cautelare contro di lui. Non avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi a nessuno dei due. Per di più, aveva iniziato la procedura, per ottenere la custodia del bimbo, in via esclusiva, non appena terminata la parte burocratica, che aveva visto il riconoscimento di Barnes, come padre del bambino, corroborato dalle prove scientifiche, a suo tempo suggerite, saggiamente, da Rogers.

Bucky, dopo qualche giorno di vani tentativi di incontrarli, avvilito, aveva desistito ed era tornato a casa, fra gli Avengers, la coda fra le gambe.

Steve e i colleghi avevano provato ad aiutarlo. Soprattutto Tony, il cui avvocato pareva un principe del foro. Tuttavia, il Soldato d'Inverno era stato molto chiaro. Non avrebbe trascinato Pat, in beghe legali, o litigi per la custodia. Non voleva discutere con Katie. E, parallelamente, non voleva perderli...era sospeso e incasinato più che mai. La sua principessa era insieme uguale e profondamente diversa da quella che era stata; era dolce, gentile e garbata, si comprendeva da come si interfacciava con il figlio. Per il resto, era terribilmente insicura e spaurita, immatura. Portava addosso le ferite profonde dell'amnesia, che lui stesso aveva nell'anima, che la allontanavano da un vago concetto di serenità.

Si trovava allo S.H.I.E.L.D., ad allenarsi, a fine agosto, quando ricevette la telefonata dell'avvocato della Ross.

'Sergente Barnes?'.

'Sì?'.

'Sono l'avvocato Jesse Spencer'.

Odiava quel nome e quell'uomo, la vecchia cariatide che gli stava facendo la guerra. Chissà cosa voleva, per averlo chiamato, personalmente. Dall'altro capo della cornetta, quello proseguì, una voce preoccupata 'Deve scusarmi, se mi sono permesso di contattarla. Sa, rappresento la controparte; tuttavia, non sapevo cosa altro fare e a chi rivolgermi. Ieri pomeriggio, Katherine è stata arrestata e si trova alla Stazione di Polizia di Capitol Hill, in stato di fermo'.

'Com'è possibile?' era sconvolto.

'E' tutto vero, ahimè. E' stata sorpresa a rubare dei generi alimentari, in un supermercato del suo quartiere. Era con Pat' spiegò, brevemente.

'Perché?'.

'Sergente, forse non lo ha capito bene, non le è rimasto nulla. Le hanno pignorato pure l'auto ed è finita per strada, a mendicare, col bambino. Ha sottratto del cibo, voleva farlo mangiare. Hanno affidato il piccolo ai servizi sociali ed è terrorizzato'.

Bucky si sentì impazzire; provò a rimanere in equilibrio, con la mente 'Che posso fare? Katie non vuole parlarmi o che faccia parte delle loro vite'.

'Il problema è che, data la situazione ed il furto, nessun Tribunale affiderebbe, in questo momento, Pat a sua madre. Lei, però, Sergente, è il padre e la legge garantisce i medesimi diritti ad entrambi i genitori; ho tante conoscenze in Procura e, se accondiscende, metterò una buona parola e l'iter per la sua tutela esclusiva sarà snello e semplice. Lasciare il bambino in una casa-famiglia o, provvisoriamente, in affido a estranei, mi pare una pessima soluzione'.

'Concordo, per me va bene; e Katie?' questo gli premeva.

'Sarebbe utile se pagasse la sua cauzione e potesse garantire per lei; Barnes, lei è un Avenger e molto stimato. In fondo, la Ross è stata colta in flagranza di reato, ma avrà le attenuanti. E' incensurata, figlia dell'ex Segretario di Stato, ed ha rubato per fame' chiarì, ancora 'Sarebbe disponibile ad ospitarla, insieme a vostro figlio?'.

Buck annuì 'Avvocato, certamente, non desidero altro. Non vorrà; mi detesta ed è molto orgogliosa'.

'Ragazzo, lasci fare a me; la convincerò. Ho più del doppio dei vostri anni ed una certa esperienza, nel settore. Mi rimandi, firmati, i documenti che le invierò, via e-mail, seduta stante, e si prepari. Katie è un osso duro' chiuse la conversazione, pragmatico e sicuro di sé.

L'anziano avvocato non era poi tanto male, anche se, su una cosa, si era sbagliato: lui era centenario! Gli strappò un sorriso, nell'oceano di preoccupazioni, in cui stava navigando a vista. Si affrettò, per informare Steve.

L'avvocato Spencer sapeva il fatto suo. L'aveva persuasa a trasferirsi a New York, a casa del Soldato d'Inverno! Temporaneamente, le aveva promesso, il tempo di riprendere in mano le redini della sua vita. Aveva fatto leva sul suo amore smisurato per il figlio, che era stato affidato a James, per direttissima. Se non avesse accondisceso, non lo avrebbe rivisto, chissà per quanto. Era senza casa, senza lavoro, con l'obbligo di reperibilità, libera solo perché Barnes aveva garantito per lei. Un disastro completo.

Il Sergente dei miei stivali, invece, grazie alle lettere di referenze del Direttore Fury, dei colleghi e di molti altri militari, che avevano avuto il piacere e l'onore di combattere al suo fianco, era persona stimata, adatto a fare il padre di un bimbo di cinque anni, che aveva visto poche ore. Lo disprezzava, con ogni particella del suo essere. Le aveva mandato i biglietti del treno, e nel viaggio, ci aveva rimuginato parecchio, caricandosi di negatività.

Bucky li aspettava al binario, teso e sudato. Un mazzo di fiori per Katie ed un pallone per Pat. Tutto preso su suggerimento di Steve e Peggy, che, appena saputo della telefonata del legale, si erano mobilitati, insieme ai Vendicatori al completo. Prima, raccogliendo, velocemente, decine di attestati di stima che lo agevolassero, nell'ottenimento della custodia del figlio, e come garanzia, per la scarcerazione della moretta; poi, con la pulizia e la sistemazione dell'appartamento. Non che si potesse cavare sangue da una rapa, c'erano solo due stanze. Con il gusto femminile della moglie di Rogers e di Nat, avevano scelto una tonalità pelle d'uovo, per imbiancare le pareti della stanza di Katie…quella vecchia, che aveva occupato in precedenza, quella del suicidio. Tant'è, avevano acquistato in aggiunta un letto colorato per il bambino, della biancheria coi personaggi dei cartoni animati, delle stampe da appendere al muro, vestiti e giocattoli.

Tony lo aveva portato, per direttissima, dal suo barbiere personale, per una sforbiciata ai capelli ed una rasatura doc, e lo aveva consigliato, nell'acquisto di qualche abito nuovo, per rinnovare il look desueto.

In ultimo, il Capitano si era presentato alla sua porta, con una spesa megagalattica, riempendo frigorifero e scaffali, anche di prodotti per Pat, ed il freezer, con le famigerate leccornie della sua signora. Più pronti di così, non era possibile! Prontissimi!

'Eccoli, arrivano!' l'onnipresente amico del cuore, che lo aveva accompagnato, con la propria auto alla stazione, indicò le due figure spaurite, che scendevano dal primo vagone.

Il bambino sgranò gli occhi, si staccò da sua madre e corse fra le braccia di James, saltando e gridando, per la gioia di vederlo. Quello si commosse, di tanto affetto inaspettato, passandogli il pallone. La mora, invece, camminò, verso di lui, accecata dalla rabbia, vergognandosi del proprio aspetto…trasandata nell'abbigliamento e nella cura di sé, una piccola borsa con le poche cose che le erano rimaste. Alla vista dei fiori, trasalì, più incavolata che mai.

'Ciao, Katie. Avete fatto buon viaggio?' Barnes provò a conversare.

'Sì' un monosillabo. _Almeno si era dato una ripulita, lo stronzo!_

'Ben arrivata a New York' le porse i tulipani gialli, scelti da Peggy.

La donna li prese, senza colpoferire. 'Ciao, Steve' si rivolse, educata, al Capitano, che capì al volo, l'antifona 'Buonasera, vogliamo muoverci?' fece segno, in direzione del parcheggio, prendendole la sacca dalle mani, intanto che Pat, aggrappato al braccio metallico del padre, chiacchierava, senza sosta.

Neanche il tempo di giungere all'auto, che la Ross aveva gettato, nel primo cestino a sua disposizione, i fiori ricevuti in regalo, sotto lo sguardo addolorato di James.

'Mi piace tanto la nuova camera, ed i giochi. Grazie, Bucky!' Pat era esaltato; aveva trovato tutto di suo gradimento, a casa di Barnes, nonostante la ristrettezza degli ambienti.

'Katie, nell'armadio ci sono i tuoi oggetti personali, che lasciasti qui, a suo tempo' le suggerì di dare un'occhiata.

Lei aprì le ante e rimase a bocca aperta, rimirando i molti vestiti, accessori, scarpe. Accidenti, non aveva buttato via nulla, ed anzi, era tutto conservato perfettamente…con amore! E di suo gusto, era chiaro li avesse scelti lei 'Grazie, tantissimo. Meno male…' la prima parola gentile che gli aveva rivolto 'Non ho quasi più nulla, solo pochi abiti, recuperati, quando quelli della banca mi hanno sbattuto fuori di casa. Sono una pezzente'.

'Non dire così, pian piano ricomincerai una nuova vita. Passiamo ad argomenti più…pratici; le porte del bagno in comune hanno le serrature rotte. Ricordati di bussare, prima di entrare, per evitare imbarazzi' ridacchiò, memore del passato.

'Certo, starò attenta' promise.

'Proverò a non darti troppo fastidio, con le sigarette, visto che non sopporti l'odore del fumo. E ti avverto: a casa, tolgo la protesi metallica, è molto pesante e non riesco ad indossarla tutto il giorno' erano discorsi che avevano già fatto. Li ripeté.

'Va bene' era poco convinta. Si chiuse in bagno, e si fece una lunga doccia; finalmente, non si sentiva più sporca e coi capelli luridi, dopo le notti in cella. Senza contare l'umiliazione e la vergogna. Provò a non pensarci, e si preparò al meglio, scegliendo un vestito leggero, di seta, bianco con dei fiorellini violetti, e della biancheria intima semplice, candida anch'essa. Nel cassetto, spiccava solo un reggiseno di pizzo a balconcino, molto sensuale, senza le mutandine. Che strano, non era nel suo stile!

Andò in soggiorno, dove l'aspettavano per uscire. Quando James la vide, sussultò. Era l'abito del famoso Quattro Luglio che avevano trascorso insieme. Il corpo sinuoso avvolto nella seta, i capelli luminosi che odoravano di shampoo, lo fecero elettrizzare ed innamorare, ancora una volta, della sua bellissima principessa! Non riuscì a nasconderlo, in alcun modo! Si era ripromesso di non parlarle del passato né di forzarla, in nulla.

'Tutto bene?' la mora si sentì in dovere di chiederlo; l'altro era turbato, profondamente, e lei percepì una strana tensione, fra di loro…

In un sussurro e tutto d'un fiato, le confessò, gli occhi d'argento colmi di desiderio 'Indossavi questo vestito, la prima volta che abbiamo fatto l'amore; è stato il più bel giorno della mia vita, non potrò mai dimenticarlo. Eri favolosa, ed oggi lo sei di più…perdonami, se te l'ho detto, non ho resistito. E' meglio andare, adesso' le aprì la porta, chiamando Pat, seduto su uno degli sgabelli della cucina, a colorare un album da disegno. Aveva prenotato in una pizzeria, per la cena, e sviò il discorso.

Katherine lo seguì, pensierosa…le si era mozzato il respiro, ed i battiti del cuore erano accelerati…all'impazzata!

Lo sguardo, carico di intenzioni sessuali, che le aveva rivolto, spontaneo e naturale, l'aveva, stranamente, fatta ribollire nelle viscere. L'espressione accalorata di Bucky aveva avuto un effetto stuzzicante, e non faceva che chiedersi come fosse stata la loro prima volta e, più del resto, perché avesse scelto, inconsciamente, di indossare proprio quell'abito, che portava nella foto che James le aveva mostrato in ospedale a Washington...


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITOLO 9 PRINCIPESSA E MANTENUTA**

Le giornate erano trascorse in relativa tranquillità. Avevano deciso di iscrivere Pat, di comune accordo, in una scuola di Brooklyn ed aveva iniziato a frequentarla, molto contento, lasciando a sua madre tempo libero, in abbondanza. Per spulciare gli annunci di lavoro, senza esito. Non sapeva fare niente e non ricordava alcunché, della sua vita precedente.

Bucky era gentile e premuroso, sia con lei, sia con il bambino, a cui, per ora, avevano soprasseduto a dire la verità sulla paternità; era discreto in casa e si era limitato a girare senza protesi, indossando, sempre, una maglia con le maniche lunghe, stante il gran caldo. Non le faceva pesare di dipendere da lui per ogni aspetto, non ultimo ed importante… quello economico.

Era talmente tenero che si era ammorbidita, un pochino. Vista la questione dei fiori, si era anche limitato a farle dei regali, pure se lo avrebbe desiderato. Solo un sabato mattina, dopo la colazione, che consumava d'abitudine con Rogers, nella storica caffetteria del quartiere, le aveva portato dei cornetti alla crema; Pat dormiva e si erano seduti, al tavolo della cucina, per gustarli, davanti ad un caffè.

Sotto la bustina dei dolci, Katherine aveva trovato una carta di credito 'Che significa?' si era messa sulle sue, al solito...sulla difensiva!

'Non puoi andare in giro senza soldi! Così sto più tranquillo, è una carta prepagata; la ricaricherò, ogni mese, e la userai, per le tue spese personali. Soprattutto, non accetto un no come risposta' Si era preparato, a replicarle in maniera assertiva. Si comportava in maniera infantile, quando litigavano e i rimproveri e la voce grossa, a volte, erano utili.

'No, non sono la tua mantenuta' si lamentò 'e non ti darò niente in cambio, non farti strane idee, Soldato'.

Lui, che stava addentando il proprio croissant, si strozzò dal ridere 'Che genere di contropartita avresti in mente, Ross, piccola principessa pervertita?!'.

'Smettila di prendermi in giro. Sono seria e tu, invece, fai schifo, sei tutto sporco!' lo ammonì.

'Ora ti farò vedere, bella mantenuta, chi dei due farà più schifo!' preso dai soliti giochi, che gli ispiravano quelle paste, si alzò, di scatto, dalla sedia e le strofinò la bocca, colma di crema, sul viso, all'angolo delle labbra, tenendola ferma per i capelli 'Ecco fatto, sei a posto'.

Lei rimase immobile, poi, un guizzo nella testa, si difese e si vendicò 'Guerra sia, Barnes, me la pagherai' afferrò il suo cornetto, lo morse e, grondante, si buttò su Buck, all'altezza della guancia. Quest'ultimo, per schivarla, si spostò e si ritrovarono, bocca a bocca, separati solo da uno strato di crema, occhi negli occhi.

Katie sentì il cuore perdere un colpo e le gambe di gelatina, una strana reminiscenza, un barlume di luce in fondo al tunnel, che tornò subito buio.

'Sei dolce dolce, principessa' James le leccò le labbra, con la punta della lingua, delicato, sperando che glielo permettesse, stringendola a sé.

La ragazza si sciolse, ripulendolo della sua dose, le lingue avvinte, un brivido intenso lungo la schiena e nei lombi infuocati; contraccambiò l'abbraccio, carezzandogli con la propria mano il torace e poi il braccio...il braccio bionico!

'Mammina' la voce di Pat, che la chiamava dal lettino, nella stanza attigua, li riportò alla realtà, intanto che si staccavano, malvolentieri, l'uno dall'altra.

In quel primo pomeriggio afoso di settembre, rientrata dalla spesa, aveva sentito rumore di acqua che scorreva in bagno. Buck era tornato prima di lei e si stava lavando.

Se lo era immaginato, nel suo letto, senza vestiti, quando non riusciva a prendere sonno, nervosa, poiché le dormiva accanto, a pochi metri di distanza; si era domandata come fosse fatto, che si provasse ad essere amata carnalmente da lui. Era un maschio molto attraente e il gioco di labbra con la crema le aveva provocato una vera e propria tempesta ormonale.

Si era avvicinata, alla porta del bagno, curiosa; l'aveva socchiusa ed aveva sbirciato, come una ragazzina. James era di spalle, sotto il getto del soffione, il corpo tonico, la schiena e le spalle muscolose, il sedere rotondo e perfetto, un'erotica e netta linea a separare le natiche, sopra le cosce granitiche. Flessuoso e possente, insieme. Il moncherino, all'altezza della spalla sinistra, contornato di cicatrici, non le dette fastidio alla vista, come pensava. Era talmente allettante, nell'insieme, che non ci badò.

Le venne da ridere, capendo che stava approfittando dell'abluzione, per una pratica di autoerotismo. Fu un po' meno divertita, udendolo fare il proprio nome 'Katie…amore...'aveva in mente lei in quel momento!

Non aveva mai guardato un uomo nudo, a sua memoria. Si sentì parecchio eccitata, nel rimirarlo. Le tiravano i capezzoli, sotto la stoffa del reggiseno, da sentire dolore, una tensione nella sua orchidea già bagnata di rugiada, l'umido che colava copioso sulle mutandine. Nemmeno ci rifletté; entrò, in punta di piedi, nella stanza da bagno, liberandosi dei vestiti.

Barnes, preso, non aveva percepito affatto la sua presenza; si voltò, al rumore di apertura del vetro e la osservò, nel box doccia, piazzarglisi alle spalle, in grande imbarazzo che lo avesse beccato in piena masturbazione. Arrossì, gli occhi fissi sul suo fisico incantevole. Lei non era turbata...

'Che vuoi, Katie?' mai pensava di trovarsi in una situazione simile.

Non gli rispose; appoggiò il corpo sulla sua schiena, chiudendo il rubinetto. I capezzolini premevano come frecce sulla sua pelle, la peluria grondante lo solleticava sulle natiche. Lo abbracciò, da dietro e con la mano lo stimolò lei, sul membro ancora eretto, timida, a continuare ciò che gli aveva visto fare 'Aiutami…non so se sono capace…lo sai, non ho alcuna esperienza' lo invitò, gentilmente.

Le dette il ritmo del movimento, con la propria destra sulla sua, solo per un attimo, perché si ritrovò, subito, ad eseguirlo alla perfezione. Lo stringeva nei punti giusti, lo massaggiava, abile, con estrema sensualità.

L'uomo si irrigidì, iniziando a gemere. La Ross percepì che si fosse fermato e una durezza in lui, prima di farlo venire con vigore, un grido strozzato nella gola. Le sembrò di essere sciolta, naturale, in quell'atto e di ambire a compiacerlo, immensamente.

Buck si girò, leggendo una smania immensa nel suo sguardo, nella sua espressione che ben conosceva; la prese per il polso e la fece voltare verso di sé. Lo fissava, con i suoi magnifici opali, le pupille dilatate, lo sguardo questuante. Soprassedette a baciarla sulla bocca, pur desiderandolo ardentemente, e scese a stuzzicarle il petto.

Le titillò entrambi i capezzoli, con i polpastrelli, udendo un gridolino, che le salì dallo stomaco, poi ci si appiccicò, con le labbra e coi denti, quasi masticandoli 'Sei ancora più bella di come ricordavo' era vero, la maternità aveva reso i seni più rotondi e pieni, i capezzoli più allargati e rosei. Era una favola, la sua personale da leggere tutta d'un fiato!

Katie, fomentata, lo strinse, con entrambe le braccia, spingendo la sua testa contro i propri boccioli, istigata da quel gioco che il partner continuò, insinuandole un dito nel canale aperto fra le gambe, colmo di ambrosia.

La ragazza inarcò la schiena, in pieno delirio, e James aggiunse un altro dito alla passionale stimolazione, premendo, con maggiore foga; sulla mano destra, riconobbe gli spasmi di Katherine, contrazioni uterine fortissime, ridondanti. Abbandonò la presa, solo quando si fu calmata. Lei lo scrutò, un mezzo sorriso: il primo orgasmo che le donava un altro essere umano, e fantastico! Era senza parole e senza fiato!

Lo sguardo scese fra le gambe del compagno di ardenti trastulli, che si era immobilizzato. Capì perché. Era di nuovo eretto, prepotente. Si abbassò, veloce, in ginocchio, con una mossa audace ed inaspettata, che lo stupì. La lingua vogliosa che lo leccava, come fosse un cono gelato da assaporare. Gli disgiunse la pelle, sul davanti, stimolandolo, e tornò sulla sua verga, più nerboruta che mai, a quel contatto. Lo carezzò, lo lambì, in ogni centimetro quadrato di tenera carne, fino a risucchiarlo completamente, con tanta veemenza che si scaricò in lei pochi attimi dopo, gridando come un ossesso.

La ragazza si meravigliò, di nuovo, della piacevolezza di quel contatto; James aveva un sapore buonissimo, afrodisiaco, e non ne era affatto schifata. Si rialzò, in piedi, abbozzando un sorrisetto.

Il Soldato voleva ricambiare quel preliminare, amandola con calma. 'Vieni!' la prese per mano, e la fece uscire dalla doccia, un asciugamano per entrambi, per tamponarsi. La condusse nella propria stanza da letto, silenzioso, il talamo ancora sfatto, le lenzuola arrotolate. Le allontanò, per farle posto e lei si distese sul materasso, supina.

James le dette un bacino sull'ombelico, scendendo verso l'inguine, con una scia di succhiotti all'interno del solco che univa la coscia al bacino; pian piano, la sbaciucchiò sul suo prato curato, sui ciuffetti già stracolmi di umori, percependo il paradisiaco aroma della sua donna. Gli era mancato tanto...voleva di più, voleva assaporarla ancora.

'Posso, Katie?' lo sussurrò, inginocchiato, intanto che lei, acconsentendo, schiudeva le gambe. Si vergognava un pochino della nudità completa e del sesso tanto esposto ma frenarsi, a quel punto, era impossibile. Gli occhi ipnotizzati che la osservavano ed il respiro affannato e cadenzato di Buck, in attesa di un cenno, sulla sua vulva, la stavano facendo delirare.

Era donna, finalmente libera, desiderata e desiderabile, coinvolta ed attiva; non la bambina che subiva le scelte altrui.

Gli si offrì in maniera esplicita, inarcando il bacino verso il suo viso; lui la baciò, la bocca aperta ed umida sul monte di Venere. Separò, con la punta della lingua, le grandi labbra, per arrivare alla fragolina dolce e carnosa, che straziò. Continuò, verso le piccole labbra ed il traforo celestiale che aveva violato innumerevoli volte. La sua femmina era intrisa di succhi, colati finanche fra le natiche, ad imbrattare il letto. Seguì la strada del suo nettare, per lapparle la linea del perineo, fino al buchino più inesplorato, sentendola sussultare.

All'ennesima sollecitazione, in una zona sconosciuta al piacere, Katie fu travolta, d'improvviso, da un primo orgasmo, così potente da schizzare le sue secrezioni odorose sul volto di Bucky, che ridacchiò, contento 'Scusami' mormorò, turbata e sbalordita dalla reazione del proprio corpo, un filo di voce rauca, la pelle d'oca.

'Di cosa? E' bellissimo, sei adorabile, principessa…rilassati, non ho ancora finito con te' risalì verso il clitoride, percorrendo la via dell'eros, al contrario. Le ciucciò, infoiato, il pistillo del suo fiore, sbocciato per lui. Bastarono pochi attimi...un'altra scarica di adrenalina e di soddisfazione immensa, per Katherine, un susseguirsi di scosse e di spasmi, sussurri e tremiti. 'Oddio, quanto mi piace…' ammise.

In preda ad uno struggimento di sensi, lo afferrò per i capelli e lo portò alla sua altezza, il viso sul cuscino. Lui sorrideva, le labbra sporche della sua schiuma densa, i denti candidi. Appicciò la bocca alla sua, aperta, le lingue unite che danzavano, in quel tripudio di sapori. Un bacio da togliere l'anima ed il respiro, il primo vero bacio da tanto, troppo tempo. Due secondi dopo, si strusciava contro l'ennesima erezione di James, le braccia al collo, a cingergli le spalle, moncherino compreso, incurante di qualsiasi sua disabilità o cicatrice, i capelli lunghi che li avvolgevano, solleticandoli.

'Insegnami a fare l'amore…per me è la prima volta' lo invitò, piena di timore e di necessità di essere presa, proseguendo a baciarlo.

'Sì, principessa' ubbidì, al settimo cielo 'anche per me è la prima volta, da quando ti ho perso' le confessò, sincero, poggiando, con la mano, la verga sulla sua apertura. Piccola e più stretta, di come la ricordasse, visti gli anni di astinenza. Entrò, in lei, cauto e lento, per non farle male. Si spinse, più forte, un'esplorazione senza fine, nella sua galleria calda ed accogliente.

La vide contrarsi, per il dolore e la beatitudine, nel momento in cui fu interamente dentro a riempirla, i testicoli gonfi rasenti il morbido sederino. Iniziò a muoversi, e la sentì sgorgare calda lava che corroborava il loro incendio. 'Bucky…'udì un grido che la ragazza tentò di soffocare…Continuò, più vigoroso, uscendo e rientrando in lei, inabissandosi e riemergendo, naufrago in qual mare di miele.

Katie tremava ad ogni urto, quasi piangendo, avvinghiata; percepiva i propri umori schizzare sulle intimità di entrambi, ad ogni affondo. La stava possedendo, in tutti i modi possibili; si trovò coinvolta con la mente, col corpo e con l'anima, con quell'essere che aveva smesso, di colpo, di detestare, che la stava allietando, al limite della sua immaginazione. Una vibrazione la fece sobbalzare e scuotere. Dovette aggrapparsi ai suoi fianchi, arpionandolo 'Bucky…che bello…sto godendo' lo bisbigliò, timida e dolcissima, sconquassata da fitte lancinanti al basso ventre, che si riversarono su Barnes, che esplose a sua volta nella donna, pulsante, colmandola d'amore 'Tu sei bella…'.

Si accasciò su di lei, affannato, sul seno che si sollevava a un ritmo forsennato, stringendola col solo braccio che possedeva, la sua mano fra i capelli sudati.

'Era sempre così, il sesso, fra noi?' gli domandò, impacciata ed emozionata.

'Sì, ed ogni volta era meglio' era la verità.

'Non rammento nulla...nulla...di una cosa tanto coinvolgente! Com'è possibile?'.

'Katie, nel periodo della mia prigionia, i pochi ricordi che ho avuto erano sprazzi, frammenti, rumori; se accadeva, mi facevano il lavaggio del cervello e sparivano, di nuovo. Gli interessavano solo le mie capacità e che potessi portare a termine le missioni assegnatemi; hanno danneggiato il mio corpo senza, alcun scrupolo' spiegò.

Lei sospirò, carezzandogli il torace massacrato.

'Quando sono fuggito, ho cercato di raccogliere i miei ricordi, grazie alla collaborazione di Steve, con foto e chiacchierate; credimi, sono quasi impazzito tentando di capire chi era il ragazzo la cui immagine mi fissava dallo specchio...l'ho compreso nel momento esatto in cui mi sono riflesso in quello del bagno, insieme a te...era la mattina del cinque luglio di cinque anni or sono...la sagra degli avanzi...' rise. Una risata felice ed amara...'Katie...sei tu la mia immagine...' mormorò 'io esisto perché tu esisti…me lo ripetevi sempre…ed è ancora così'.

La moretta sentì un'emozione pazzesca colmarle il cuore e lo baciò, lieve, sulla bocca.

Bucky proseguì 'Era per spiegarti che non sei sola, in questo percorso. Tutto qui!'. La vide particolarmente turbata.

Si sentiva compresa, per la prima volta da quando si era svegliata, in clinica, con la mente svuotata.

Il Soldato si raddrizzò, per parlarle viso a viso 'Che c'è? Sei nervosa? Pentita?'.

'No, anzi, le tue parole mi sono di grande conforto. Però io e te non stiamo neanche insieme…è strano. So che ti desideravo tanto e non sono riuscita a fermarmi' mugolò, il manto di capelli steso sul cuscino, di nuovo accalorata. Non avrebbe smesso mai di farsi dominare da lui, su quel letto!

'Non voglio metterti alcuna fretta, solo farti stare bene, quando lo desidererai anche tu' la sfiorò, ancora, fra le gambe, dov'era sporca di sé, strappandole un gridolino 'Ci tocca una cosa veloce, stavolta; fra mezz'ora dobbiamo andare a prendere Pat'.

Bucky, la solita sigaretta fra le labbra, era nel suo letto, l'unico posto dove potesse fumare, in casa, in tranquillità, con quell'arpia della moretta che lo rimproverava, in continuazione. Nudo, senza protesi, immerso nel caldo afoso ed asfissiante di quell'autunno anomalo; maledisse di non aver ancora fatto installare l'aria condizionata.

Dopo il pomeriggio di sesso sfrenato, erano andati a riprendere a scuola il bambino, poi avevano preparato la cena. Katie era stata silenziosa, persa nei propri pensieri. Ogni tanto lo sfiorava, leggera, muovendosi per la cucina...nulla più.

Si chiese in quale direzione li avrebbe portati quel rapporto modificatosi, in maniera tanto strana e repentina, in poche ore.

Dando una boccata profonda, vide aprirsi la porta della stanza. La donna, scalza, in punta di piedi, si muoveva verso di lui, languida, completamente nuda, il seno teso, i capezzolini duri come siluri nella sua direzione, gli occhi spiritati.

Era irrequieta ed evidentemente pronta per un nuovo accoppiamento. Eccitante e sensuale, da perdere la testa!

Katie si vergognava, dell'incendio che le era divampato nelle viscere e che doveva spegnere...insieme a lui. La voglia era stata più forte dell'imbarazzo e si era ritrovata lì, quasi senza accorgersene, ad offrirglisi in modo licenzioso e lascivo.

Provò a fare la disinvolta 'La tua mantenuta è venuta a sdebitarsi...'.

James rise, di cuore 'Pensavo lo avessi già fatto, abbondantemente, oggi pomeriggio, anche per i mesi a venire…'.

'Spiritoso...è che ho bisogno di un aumento, voglio più soldi, e sono certa che me li darai' si era seduta, al bordo del letto, e aveva cominciato a passargli la mano sul torace, gli occhi nei suoi, per stuzzicarlo.

'Davvero? Per cosa, bella mantenuta?' chiese, curioso, stando al gioco.

'Biancheria intima...pizzo, merletto e così via…sarebbe un regalo, per entrambi...' lo provocò.

'No, non se ne parla...la indossi così poco tempo, non ti serve' le fece, serio 'Questa è l'unica biancheria che mi piace...nuda...Sei la fine del mondo!' mise la sigaretta accesa, fra i denti, e le sfiorò il seno sinistro, sulla voglia a cuore che adorava, sghignazzando, per stemperare il lieve nervosismo nell'aria.

'Sei uno stronzo, Barnes...ti faccio vedere io...guerra!' ridendo, a propria volta, gli strappò la cicca dalla bocca e la schiacciò, con violenza, nel posacenere sul comodino.

Lui, colto impreparato dalla velocità di quella mossa felina, si difese, immediatamente. Si ritrovarono a rotolarsi, sul letto, in una sorta di lotta, fra le risate.

La donna gli teneva testa, piuttosto bene...era il Soldato d'Inverno ed ebbe la meglio. La domò, il corpo a peso morto sulla schiena di lei, a pancia in giù, sotto il proprio.

'Niente male, agente Ross, sei in formissima...' Cristo, pareva non avesse mai smesso di allenarsi! Aveva mantenuto tonicità ed istinto, tipici di un'operativa!

'Come mi hai chiamato?' domandò, agitata.

Barnes soprassedette, non era il momento, voleva dedicarsi ad altro. La baciò sul collo, leccandole l'orecchio, i capelli spostati di lato, percependo un brivido.

'Sono troppo forte per te' scherzò, premendo il bacino contro i suoi fianchi, per bloccarla ancora di più 'Quanto sei bella...guarda che mi fai'.

Katie sentì l'erezione dell'uomo insinuarsi, nel solco delle natiche, pungente; un lieve dolore la colse, insieme a un certo piacere, un brivido. Mosse il sederino, erotica e coinvolgente da morire.

'Mantenuta...Mi provochi?'.

'Uhm uhm...' si spostò, col culetto all'indietro, alzandosi sulle ginocchia ed aprendo leggermente le cosce, per farsi ammirare. Aveva sdoganato ogni pudore o ritrosia; quando sentiva il suo corpo su di sé, perdeva le umane inibizioni. Voleva farlo ammattire!

Bucky si trovò a rimirarla, incantato. L'anello muscolare era chiuso ed inviolato, roseo, più scuro sul margine. Era splendida, in tutto. Non lo avevano mai fatto in quel modo. La strettoia, però, si stava schiudendo per il suo languore, umida, e forse, sarebbe potuto entrare, per qualche centimetro nella donna lussuriosa che gli si stava offrendo. Provare, almeno. Si poggiò al divin forellino, e spinse, iniziando il trapasso, timoroso, la mano sul suo fianco. Si fermò, incerto sul da farsi.

'Non ti piace?' lei si era voltata, per farsi baciare sulla bocca, che era stata avviluppata, seduta stante, da quella di James...'A me tanto tanto...'. Voleva sperimentare tutto, insieme, a lui, tutto ciò che si era persa.

'Pure a me' dette un colpo di reni e si insinuò, impaziente, nel suo canale, quasi per l'intera lunghezza.

La principessa, sotto di sé, gemette, a quella penetrazione più profonda, un lamento animalesco di sofferenza e passione. Si flesse lei, dando il via all'amplesso, di cui Bucky prese il comando, utilizzando la mano destra per stuzzicarla sul suo lampone.

La compagna si era rilassata ed aperta maggiormente, eccitata da quella stimolazione.

Finì di possederla, fino a colmarla nelle viscere più profonde. Più uniti non era possibile. Incrocio di carne umana, incrocio erotico, incrocio di anime. Muovendosi, percepì che la stava facendo venire, sia davanti sia dietro.

Katie inarcò la schiena, stringendo i glutei, le mani agganciate alla testata del letto, su cui si era aggrappata per tenersi stabile, fra una spinta e l'altra, un urlo liberatorio a sottolineare il proprio godimento. I muscoli di lei che si contraevano e si aprivano, ritmicamente, sul proprio turgore, lo condussero, nello stesso istante, a un orgasmo pazzesco.

'Sei fantastica' la baciò, avvinto.

'Adoro stare insieme' contraccambiò, estasiata dal nuovo gioco 'Non mi sono mai sentita così' non avrebbe potuto esprimere a parole ciò che sentiva e rinunciò, ancora affamata di baci.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITOLO 10 SCHEGGE DI MEMORIA**

Katie non mancava una notte, dal suo letto. Momenti infuocati e passionali.

Fuori dal letto, indifferenza e normalità, per non turbare il piccolo. Erano due quasi amici che convivevano.

Con una sola novità: l'intuitività di Pat. Una sera, a cena, aveva spiegato di un compito scolastico assegnato 'Bisogna scrivere un tema, sul lavoro che svolge il papà o la mamma...mammina, tu non fai nulla, a te non posso chiederlo...' la fissò e lei sospirò 'pensavo potrei scrivere di Bucky...' si girò, verso il Soldato d'Inverno, che arrossì.

Toccava alla mora decidere e la interpellò, con lo sguardo.

Pat li tolse d'impaccio 'Sei tu mio padre...vero?'.

I due adulti sgranarono gli occhi, allibiti.

Katie mantenne la calma 'Sì, James è tuo padre. Da quanto lo hai capito?'. Aveva messo la mano sulla spalla dell'uomo, che ci aveva unito la propria, in cerca di conforto.

'Lo so da sempre, dal primo momento...che bello, Bucky...sono tanto contento!' gli salì sulle ginocchia e gli dette in bacino.

'Anche io, tanto' Barnes aveva gli occhi lucidi.

'Scusa, se non ti abbiamo detto, prima, la verità; volevamo proteggerti, dopo il dolore per la morte del nonno'.

'Non importa; ciò che conta è che stiamo insieme, noi tre! Potrò venire allo S.H.I.E.L.D. per avere maggiori informazioni sul tuo lavoro? Papà? Per piacere!' Lo pregò, le iridi azzurro ghiaccio, in cui si rispecchiava, identiche alle proprie. La prima volta che suo figlio usava quell'epiteto. Un'emozione pazzesca!

'Certo...Solo se la mamma acconsente' precisò Barnes, poiché Katherine non sembrava affatto serena.

Lei dovette arrendersi 'Va bene, vi accompagnerò'. Con l'attività di James, era necessario essere accorti. Pericoli, battaglie e missioni non erano proprio adatti ad un bambino di cinque anni!

La Ross aveva rimesso piede alla base, dopo cinque anni di assenza; Barnes aveva atteso lei e Pat al piano terra, per fargli dare i passi ed accompagnarli, nel giro turistico promesso. Sperava che la sua visita avrebbe potuto aiutarla, stimolandole qualche ricordo.

'James, non squadrarmi in quel modo' lo rimproverò, avendone intuito i pensieri.

'Quale modo?' scherzò.

'Sempre il solito; sono seria, è tutto nuovo, per me o almeno mi sembra' si era soffermata, con lo sguardo, sui corridoi che attraversava, sui visi degli agenti e degli amministrativi che incrociava, senza alcun risultato.

'Non importa, era un tentativo, dai venite' li scortò, fino all'hangar, dove era custodito il Quinjet 'dato che siete qui, partiamo dal pezzo forte! L'aereo' li aveva invitati a salire sul velivolo ed il piccolo si era precipitato, eccitatissimo, come un fulmine. Era sparito, su per la scaletta, senza degnarli di attenzione.

Lui e Katherine lo avevano seguito 'E' favoloso' perfino la moretta era entusiasmata, intanto che il figlio faceva mille domande, sulla strumentazione e ogni dettaglio che la sua curiosità voleva approfondire. Si era seduto al posto di guida e Bucky gli aveva, addirittura, allacciato la cintura di sicurezza, come fosse un vero pilota.

L'apparecchio era talmente tecnologico da apparire futurista 'Ci sono mai montata, prima di oggi?' gli domandò la donna.

Il Soldato d'Inverno si scurì, nel viso, raccontando 'Sì, purtroppo due uniche volte, l'andata ed il ritorno dall'Afghanistan, nell'operazione per scovare gli assassini di tuo fratello e della sua squadra'.

'Quando ho sparato al suo omicida…'.

'Già…Katie, non ne abbiamo parlato mai, nemmeno dopo la missione. Sappi che, al di là del tuo coinvolgimento personale, in quell'operazione, professionalmente, sei stata perfetta. Non hai sbagliato niente, e coi tuoi proiettili, hai salvato me e Steve. Vederci in pericolo è stata la molla per agire, senza pensare; sei stata istintiva, come deve essere un buon agente' la consolò.

'Ti ringrazio, so che sei sincero e forse, visto che non ricordo nulla, è meglio non approfondire; in assenza della memoria del passato, ho un grande buco nero nella testa'.

'Papà, papà…posso incontrare Iron Man e Hulk?' il bambino era fomentato.

'Per il mostro verde non è possibile accontentarti, per quello rosso e giallo ci sono speranze' ridacchio, facendogli l'occhiolino.

I colleghi erano preparati, poiché li aveva preavvertiti della visita della sua famiglia. Gli pareva strano usare quel termine, ma tant'è; erano stati molto contenti di riceverli e di potersi esibire. Stark in testa, ovviamente, presuntuoso com'era. Per Pat, aveva organizzato uno spettacolo coi fiocchi, in un percorso di allenamento, con raggi luminosi ed armi varie. Anche Capitan America e Thor avevano voluto dare una dimostrazione, di ciò che sapevano fare. Il piccolo era rimasto a bocca aperta, a veder volare lo scudo stelle strisce ed il martello in uru. Natasha aveva dato sfoggio delle proprie abilità, al poligono di tiro, ed un giovane ed attraente ragazzo, Pietro Maximoff, fratello di Wanda, della velocità nel movimento che lo caratterizzava. Si era avvicinato alla Ross, molto carinamente, e le aveva spiegato che si erano già conosciuti, anni addietro. Non faceva mistero di avere un debole per lei e non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso, soprattutto dalla scollatura della camicetta in seta bianca, che indossava.

'Papà, tocca a te; facci vedere che sai fare! Ti prego!' lo invitò Pat.

'James, sì, per favore, ci terrei molto pure io' la moretta lo chiese, languida e lui abdicò. Si vestì, al volo, con la tuta, iniziando un combattimento corpo a corpo con Rogers, il micidiale braccio in vibranio che colpiva l'avversario, senza tregua.

I neofiti spettatori furono impressionati ed accompagnarono l'esibizione, con applausi ed incitamenti.

Il Capitano si fece battere su tutta la linea, per dare onore al suo amico del cuore, davanti al figlio.

I compagni di Barnes erano stati così gentili da organizzare persino una merenda, un breve momento ludico, a conclusione della visita.

'Niente male, vecchietto!' Katie si complimentò, era stato fantastico. Era una macchina da guerra, freddo, concentrato, determinato. In effetti, in quei frangenti era stato tanto professionale, forte e possente da farle scordare le note rassicuranti e dolci del suo carattere, oltre che quelle passionali, di cui dava sfoggio fra le lenzuola.

'Grazie'.

'Braccio compreso, ovviamente' gli diede un buffetto sull'arto bionico, ridiventando subito seria 'Dovrei chiederti una cosa, e vorrei rispondessi, con sincerità'.

'Certo, dimmi' la esortò.

'Ero, sul serio, una brava agente? Mi pare impossibile, mi sento un pesce fuor d'acqua' si vedeva tanto diversa, da quel gruppo di eroi e combattenti che la contornava, al di là che fossero gli Avengers ed avessero doti particolari. Lei era sempre stata solo una mamma.

'In effetti, sì, Katie, lo eri, sia quando ti allenavi con noi, qui alla base, sia quando eri di stanza in Europa' lo espose, con serenità.

La ragazza sospirò, scettica.

Intanto che prendevano l'aperitivo, in chiacchiere coi colleghi di Bucky, e Pat mangiava una fetta di ciambellone, entrò in sala il Direttore Fury. Salutò la mora, educato e iniziò a spiegare ai propri sottoposti 'Abbiamo intercettato questo filmato; non conosciamo né la fonte né il luogo della ripresa; per di più, le persone parlano una lingua incomprensibile' glielo mostrò.

I Vendicatori videro, sullo schermo di un tablet, le immagini di diversi uomini, che caricavano innumerevoli scatole di cartone, presumibilmente di armi – dedusse Katie, a distanza – e parlottavano fra loro.

'Non si capisce assolutamente cosa dicano' Steve borbottò.

'Stanno parlando di un magazzino, sito vicino Sofia. Periferia Ovest' la Ross spiegò, con naturalezza.

Tutti i visi si rivoltarono verso di lei, che continuò 'Nei cartoni, sono contenute bombe all'uranio, da spedire, su dei camion, attraverso l'autostrada principale, in direzione Ucraina' terminò.

'Come lo sai?' Barnes, pallido come un cencio, lo domandò.

'Lo so e basta!' lei stessa era stupita, e tremava, come una foglia.

'Che lingua è, Ross?' il Capo la interpellò.

'E' bulgaro, un dialetto delle regioni del Sud del paese' fu assertiva, nella risposta; ne era certa.

'Riascolta il video e, per favore, traduci per me, parola per parola' Fury glielo ordinò e lei ubbidì; l'uomo trascrisse, su un foglio, i dialoghi e lasciò la sala, veloce.

'Il tuo cervello ha lavorato in automatico, credo. Hai vissuto in tante parti del mondo e ci raccontasti, a suo tempo, di parlare diversi idiomi' riassunse Tony, fornendo la spiegazione più logica.

'Qualcosa ricordo, quindi, secondo te, Bruce? Fossero solo le lingue che ho imparato?' la Ross si girò, istintivamente, verso Banner, cosa che non sfuggì a nessuno, tranne alla diretta interessata.

'E' molto probabile ed è uno spiraglio; se vuoi, potremmo fare dei test, per capire quali lingue parli e scrivi correntemente. So da Buck che cerci un'occupazione e potresti sfruttare questa dote per trovarla' si offrì il professore.

'Magari, te ne sarei grata' Katie, accondiscendendo alla gentile proposta, si avvicinò a James, con la sua mano, che immediatamente l'uomo strinse con la propria sinistra; nella destra, il loro figlio, che li fissava, interdetto.

Banner aveva mostrato alla Ross filmati in lingue diverse, fatto leggere dei testi; lei aveva anche risposto, in russo, a Nat, che su indicazione del marito, l'aveva interloquita in sovietico, senza alcun preavviso.

Al termine delle prove, Bruce aveva tratto le debite conclusioni 'Cara, da quello che ho appurato, oltre all'inglese conosci perfettamente francese, tedesco, spagnolo e russo, come abbiamo visto. Bene il giapponese ed un po' di cinese; il bulgaro somiglia al russo e, visionando il tuo fascicolo, è evidente che – al di là dei posti dove sei stata con la tua famiglia o stanziale per l'Agenzia – hai partecipato a molte missioni, in giro per il pianeta. Una in Bulgaria e hai masticato lì qualche parolina, probabilmente ci sei portata!'.

'E' incredibile; com'è possibile ricordi tanto bene gli idiomi e null'altro della sua vita precedente?' domandò Bucky, molto interessato.

Katie annuì, era la questione che le premeva, maggiormente.

'Sono i misteri incomprensibili del cervello umano. Si pensa che vi siano attività che non si scordino mai, come guidare, scrivere o parlare le lingue. Quando ti sei svegliata dal coma, sapevi portare l'auto?'.

'Sì, Bruce, è stato automatico mettermi al volante'.

'Pian piano potrebbero riaffiorare alla memoria gli altri avvenimenti che hai vissuto; ce lo dirà il tempo. Il mio unico consiglio è non sprecare troppe energie, nel tentativo di ricordare. Il meccanismo dovrebbe essere naturale e soft, per evitare dolorosi traumi' suggerì il professore.

'Il tuo curriculum non avrebbe rivali, potresti fare la traduttrice all'Onu!' Steve era esaltato.

'Grazie per la fiducia, Capitano; mi vedevo a dare ripetizioni, in casa, agli studenti delle medie' ridacchiò lei.

'Oppure a lavorare per me!' Fury, sopraggiunto, fece la sua proposta.

'Prego?' la mora era perplessa.

'Ti vorrei nel mio staff personale; le tue competenze si sono dimostrate molto valide e sei fidata, un'ex agente. Accetti? Lo stipendio non è affatto male!' il Direttore insistette.

La ragazza guardò Barnes, con la coda dell'occhio, in cerca di aiuto ed approvazione.

Lui se ne accorse, rassicurandola ed invitandola a scegliere, per se stessa 'Katie, decidi liberamente'. Glielo aveva sussurrato, coi suoi modi garbati, nel tono di voce che usava quando si coccolavano.

Lei si buttò, spaventata e contenta 'D'accordo!'.

'Ottimo, ci vediamo domani mattina alle nove, ti farò trovare il contratto da firmare e prenderai servizio' il Capo la salutò, porgendole la mano, a suggello del loro patto.

Ancora non poteva crederci; un impiego vero! 'Ti rendi conto?' si voltò, verso il Soldato d'Inverno, un bel sorriso ad illuminarle il volto 'mi pagherà'.

'Certo, non è tipo da beneficienza' la prese in giro, felice pure lui; era la prima volta che la vedeva serena e soddisfatta, per qualcosa che non fosse Pat o i loro momenti a letto.

'Non sarò più la tua mantenuta e tu il mio padrone! Non potrò sdebitarmi! Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione alternativa!' controbatté, maliziosa e ironica, a bassa voce.

Lui arrossì, mentre il Capitano lo raggiungeva 'Bucky, che intendeva Katie con quella strana frase?'.

'Nulla, Steve!' minimizzò, in imbarazzo. Non gli aveva mai mentito, in alcuna circostanza, era il migliore amico che si potesse desiderare e ne avevano passate tante. Tuttavia, non se l'era sentita, di raccontargli come fosse evoluto il suo rapporto con la Ross e lo aveva tenuto per sé.

Mammasantissima, ci erano ricascati! Era sicuro, da come si spizzavano l'un l'altra, ogni volta che li aveva visti insieme: Rogers ne era certissimo! Sospirò, sentendo la solita aria di guai!


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITOLO 11 ANCH'IO TI AMO, JAMES!**

Katie si era impegnata al massimo, nel nuovo impiego. Lavorava moltissimo e aveva dovuto trovare una baby sitter, che l'aiutasse con Pat. Al mattino, andava alla base con James, che ne perdeva le tracce nel corso della giornata, per le varie attività di entrambi. Missioni degli Avengers comprese, che erano state numerose ed avevano trattenuto il Soldato d'Inverno fuori città.

Si vedevano poco, ed anche a casa, la ragazza approfittava per riposare. Tra la frenesia e l'emozione della professione, era spesso stanca. Nemmeno aveva più cercato Bucky la notte. Crollava sul letto distrutta, tuttavia entusiasta. Le piaceva ciò che faceva ed aveva conosciuto persone interessanti, con cui interfacciarsi. Vendicatori compresi, in particolar modo i fratelli Maximoff, con cui condivideva età anagrafica e momenti di pausa. Caffè e pranzi con i due erano all'ordine del giorno, piuttosto che con Rogers e Barnes.

Era stato dopo circa un mese, in occasione dell'incasso del primo stipendio, che la Ross aveva invitato James, in maniera sibillina 'Voglio festeggiare, con te. Pat dormirà da un amichetto e saremo liberi tutta la notte...vestiti carino...' lo aveva ammonito, quasi una minaccia, senza rivelare programmi e mete. Solo che avessero un appuntamento, alle sei del pomeriggio.

Gli parte piuttosto presto e Katie troppo elegante, per un semplice disco bar. Indossava un vestito di seta verde, lungo fino a metà polpaccio, le spalline sottili, sinuoso sui fianchi e sul seno. Un nuovo acquisto, preso per l'occasione, certamente insieme alla biancheria ricamata e piena di merletti, che spuntava, intravedendosi…quella che gli aveva anticipato. Dei sandali alti color corda, le cui chiusure con laccetti incrociavano le caviglie in molti giri sensuali, completavano il look.

'Sei stupenda. Dove andremo?' senza fiato, le aprì la porta di casa, galante.

'Te lo dirò, man mano che la serata proseguirà. Sei splendido anche tu...' carezzò il bavero della giacca scura, del completo elegante che l'uomo indossava, sopra una camicia bianca.

Gli aveva dato l'indirizzo di un locale, in centro, sito al piano terra di un noto e rinomato albergo di gran classe. Parcheggiando al garage, incrociarono Wanda e Pietro.

Quest'ultimo fischiò 'Ross, sei uno schianto, stasera mi farai diventare matto!' Si complimentò, raggiungendola e salutando il collega, che alzò gli occhi al cielo. Era chiaro che il sokovo avesse un debole smaccato per Katie.

Lei, comunque, non raccolse, anzi gli sussurrò 'Faremo presto qui, beviamo solo un drink, velocemente, con loro; glielo avevo promesso e non mi sono potuta esimere'.

Dopo aver ordinato, al bar, quattro mohito, le ragazze si diressero in pista, per due salti. La musica era coinvolgente, un ritmo veloce. Wanda aveva riconosciuto degli amici e si era spostata a danzare con loro, intanto che i due maschi chiacchieravano.

Parlava solo Pietro, più che altro. 'Katherine è la fine del mondo; dice che non sta con nessuno...posso provarci con lei o il Soldato d'Inverno mi uccide?' Era simpatico e piuttosto invadente.

'Fa come ti pare!' Lo liquidò, incavolatissimo.

'Beato te, che ci vivi insieme e che ci sei stato fidanzato; è tanto sexy, da farmi venire i bollori...mi butto' si precipitò, a ballare, con la moretta.

Anche a me, pensò Bucky; altro che bollori, era un mese che non facevano l'amore ed ora vedeva l'idiota placcarla sulla pista. Lui odiava danzare e quel tipo di locali e socialità. Incrociò gli occhi di Katie; si sentiva male, per quanto la desiderava ed era immensamente geloso...il loro rapporto ibrido lo rendeva ancora più insicuro: strinse i pugni, irrigidito e nervoso.

Fu un attimo; in preda a mille considerazioni negative, la vide scansare Maximoff da sé e venire verso di lui, lo stesso incendio negli occhi e la certezza che avesse compreso quanto si fosse scocciato dell'atteggiamento del sokovo. Gli buttò le braccia al collo ed alzò il viso, in alto, le labbra leggermente schiuse ed invitanti, incurante degli sguardi altrui. 'James...uhm...sei un pigrone; potevi raggiungermi, invece di stare qui, appollaiato sullo sgabello, a rosicare, perché ballavo con un altro' fece la spiritosa.

Lui non le rispose, l'agguantò per il collo, la scrutò negli opali coi propri fanali azzurri e la baciò, fregandosene dei colleghi, appassionato e ardente come mai, in un incrocio paradisiaco di lingue ed umori.

'Quand'è così, andremo via in anticipo...seguimi!' lo prese per mano, un gesto improvviso di commiato ai due fratelli, che restavano a ballare, gli occhi delusi e stupiti di Pietro che la seguivano.

Quasi correndo, lo trascinò nella hall dell'hotel e dentro l'ascensore, mostrandogli una carta magnetica.

'Che diavolo è?' lo intuì, stando al gioco.

'Ho preso una camera, qui. Solo per noi due, ovviamente...' lo sbaciucchiò, per tutto il tempo, fin quando arrivarono al piano ed alla stanza.

'Camera è riduttivo, Ross...Sei impazzita. Ti sarà costato un enormità...però è fantastico, mai stato in un posto simile!' urlò James, alla vista dell'enorme suite; il letto king size, con una struttura in legno massello scuro cubica, e delle tende di seta bianca, colmo di cuscini candidi, decine di candele accese da cui si sprigionava un delicato aroma di vaniglia e sandalo, una vasca idromassaggio ellittica, posizionata di fronte al talamo, con l'acqua calda che ribolliva di bollicine.

'Mezzo stipendio, ma ne vale la pena e poi volevo sdebitarmi come si deve, con te, dopo i mesi da mantenuta...sarà il nostro paradiso, fino alla colazione di domani mattina! Guarda che ho sotto' si tolse il vestito, mostrandogli il minuscolo perizoma, verde anch'esso, di pizzo trasparente e il reggiseno abbinato, sensuale e romantico. Era rimasta con l'intimo e i sandali, una meraviglia.

'Allora, piccola viziosa, rimandiamo il bagno' si abbassò sulle ginocchia, per liberarla delle scarpe e lei immediata, iniziò a spogliarlo, lentamente, facendolo sedere sul lettone...prima i mocassini ed i calzini poi la giacca...la camicia, un bottone via l'altro, colmandolo di mille baci umidi sul petto e sul collo. Infine, via i pantaloni ed i boxer.

'Devo togliermi la protesi, aspetta...'la redarguì.

'No, tienila su, ho troppa voglia, non farmi aspettare...' glielo aveva già chiesto, nello stesso modo, nella vita precedente, ed accondiscese, ricordando quei momenti in cui erano stati tanto intimi, fin dentro l'anima. Annuì e Katie lo spinse, supino, sul letto, mettendosi in ginocchio, sopra di lui, per farsi guardare.

'Mi piace il tuo completino, ma sei più bella nuda... spogliati subito' le ordinò, famelico ed impetuoso.

'Sì, mio padrone, farò tutto ciò che vuoi'. La mora sganciò il reggiseno e le mammelline, gonfie ed eccitate, ballarono sul petto, lievi.

Con forza, Bucky le tirò giù gli slip, con entrambe le mani, lacerandoli. Le rimasero a metà coscia; cavolo, non si era regolato! Un bis di ogni cosa, quella sera.

'Scusa, sei una visione erotica ed io troppo preso, mi sei mancata...'.

'Non importa e tu... mi sei mancato di più! Sono impazzita, in queste settimane che eri in missione, non ho fatto che pensarti, di continuo' lanciò le mutandine, inservibili, lontano, gli prese la mano sinistra e se la portò alla bocca, succhiandogli le dita metalliche.

Lui sobbalzò, turbato, godendo di quel gesto inaspettato. 'Lascia stare' la rimproverò, incerto di cosa pensasse, sul serio, del suo arto mostruoso.

'Non ho paura del tuo braccio, non più; fa parte di te, ed io voglio te, Bucky' bisbigliò, dolcemente.

Era sincera e deliziosa; per di più l'avevano già fatto molte volte, a suo tempo, con l'arto bionico indosso.

'Toccami...fammi godere...' senza attendere la sua risposta, la ragazza spinse, d'un tratto, la mano bionica verso il basso, all'altezza della propria apertura, invitandolo a penetrarla, in quel modo.

Barnes si rialzò a sedere, di scatto, e osservò l'armoniosa e femminile orchidea, pronta e bagnata...si fece strada, con l'indice ed il medio, nelle sue carni, intanto che la femmina inarcava la schiena, compiaciuta.

La baciò, sull'addome e scese, percorrendo una precisa via di succhiotti, più in basso, ad aumentare la posta, la lingua sulla fragolina gonfia e grondante, per farla delirare, per compiacerla.

L'estasi immensa che la colse la fece sragionare; non capiva più nulla, era fuori dallo spazio e dal tempo, con la mente. Esisteva solo lei, esisteva solo lui, esistevano solo loro due, insieme. Cominciò a muovere il bacino, istintivamente, avanti ed indietro, simulando un vero e proprio rapporto sopra le dita metalliche, una lubrica danza sul viso di James, che percepì fosse prossima ad un climax ineguagliabile.

La trattenne, con l'altra mano sulle natiche, sia per darle il ritmo all'amplesso sia per stimolarla, con il pollice, all'interno del suo bocciolo più nascosto. Allietata, su ogni fronte possibile, Katie sentì montare un fuoco in sé, e, in pieno delirio di sensi, mugolò, persa 'Bucky...amore...sì...amore...'.

Accecato da quelle parole, Barnes aumentò l'intensità delle sollecitazioni, avvertendo, sul volto, la spirale delle contrazioni dell'orgasmo della compagna e un fiotto caldo e profumato di umori che lo investiva...nello stesso istante, si sentì venire, in maniera magnifica ed inusuale, senza nemmeno essere stato sfiorato, come un ragazzino, alla prima esperienza.

Katie lo fissava dall'alto, il respiro mozzato, gli occhi brillanti di felicità; gli riprese la mano e la riportò alle labbra per succhiargli le dita...'Grazie, è stato meraviglioso'

'Principessa, tu sei meravigliosa ed io dovrei ringraziarti' niente lo faceva sentire completo e normale, come fare sesso con lei, in quel modo.

'Sei un adolescente birichino...meno male non siamo a casa nostra e non dovrò fare, di corsa, la lavatrice' la ragazza notò le lenzuola sporche del seme di lui e le rivoltò, mettendosi stesa al suo fianco.

'Colpa tua...' le fece solletico, con la mano in vibranio, un bacio via l'altro.

Recuperò le sigarette, dalla tasca della giacca, riposta ai piedi del letto e ne accese una 'Ross, troppa adrenalina...me lo devi consentire e speriamo che non si attivi l'allarme antincendio' rise.

Katie lo fissò, ridendo a sua volta, sotto i baffi, spiritata e sorniona...gli tolse la sigaretta dalle labbra, la portò alle proprie e dette lei una profonda boccata.

'Che fai?' sconvolto da quel gesto incredibile, lo domandò, ancora incredulo.

'Fumo, Soldato; certo, queste hanno un sapore forte. Pietro mi ha fatto provare le sue...un po' meglio...' buttò fuori il fumo, volutamente languida, e gli rimise la sigaretta, fra le labbra.

Bucky fu preso da un attacco di libidine a quell'immagine...un'erezione granitica lo investì.

La sua femmina, accortasi di quella condizione, fu lestissima. Si piazzò su di lui, a smorza candela, e ripeté, cavalcandolo, il gesto di poco prima. La sigaretta passata, una boccata goduriosa, il fumo bianco che usciva dalla bocca, piano piano, in anelli rotondi. 'Mi sono allenata...per te…James…' mormorò, la vocetta timida e sensuale. Era vero, Cristo, e lo stava facendo morire. Sotto di lei, si era irrigidito sempre di più, sull'orlo di un'esplosione atomica; iniziò a spingerle dentro, dal basso, roteando il bacino.

Katie gli ripassò la cicca; lei, piuttosto, era arrivata ugualmente ad un punto di non ritorno.

Buck, la sigaretta stretta tra i denti, le iridi azzurre dilatate, si rimise a sedere, con una mossa repentina. Buttò il mozzicone e la agguantò, per i glutei, con entrambe le mani, intanto che la mora gli stringeva le braccia al collo per baciarlo, aiutandola nella movenza, che sfociò, all'istante, in un travolgente piacere per entrambi.

Fu un lampo ed un'eternità, insieme, lo strofinio dei loro corpi, l'unione delle loro bocche, il fremito delle loro anime.

Era stato solo l'inizio; avevano fatto il bagno, nella vasca idromassaggio, amandosi pure nell'acqua, ordinato la cena e rifatto l'amore. Alla fine, Katie si era assopita; la rimirava, intanto che si godeva un'altra sigaretta, bellissima, al suo fianco, i capelli castani aperti a ventaglio, sul cuscino, il corpo nudo esposto alla sua vista, un sogno.

La sorpresa della suite era stata molto gradita, l'aveva apprezzata immensamente. Il problema era l'ambiguità del loro rapporto. Voleva tutto, voleva sentirsi dire che stavano insieme, che lo amava come lui amava lei, voleva confessare al mondo che fosse solo sua. Forse, per Katie, era troppo presto e la ragazza aveva avuto ragione fin dall'inizio, non avrebbero potuto ricominciare la loro relazione dal punto esatto in cui si era interrotta.

Gli cadde l'occhio sulle cicatrici ai polsi, spegnendo il mozzicone, nel bicchiere sul comodino. Le sfiorò; non la toccava lì, da cinque anni. Non se l'era sentita e non sapeva come l'avrebbe presa, ed ora si erano persino duplicate. Per fortuna, dormiva. Ricordò quanto quei segni l'avessero legata a lui; erano stati il motivo per cui si erano compresi tanto bene, fin dall'inizio, e purtroppo, la ragione della loro separazione. La strinse a sé, sperando di non perderla più 'Ti amo, Katie' sussurrò, certo che la sua confessione sarebbe rimasta appesa nell'aria.

La manina destra di lei si unì alla propria bionica. La moretta girò il volto, aprendo gli occhi, lucidi 'Io esisto perché tu esisti…Anche io ti amo, James' si accostò sul cuscino e suggellò il loro segreto, con un tenero bacio.

'Lo pensi davvero?' le chiese, il cuore che galoppava nel petto.

'Lo sento davvero' gli occhioni castani tradivano sincerità e preoccupazione 'non ho mai provato per nessuno ciò che provo per te; da quando ho messo piede in casa tua, è stato un susseguirsi di emozioni sconosciute. In questo mese, in cui ci siamo visti poco, ho riflettuto...mi mancavi e non solo per le nostre...coccole' rise 'per il resto, per tutto...' lo carezzò, sulla guancia, affettuosa.

'Tu sei la mia vita, lo sei sempre stata, la mia principessa!'.

'Ti avevo sempre nella mente...'.

'Hai delle perplessità...' sperò si aprisse.

'Mi sono affacciata al mondo, da pochissimo, ed è come se non avessi mai vissuto, tra amnesia e la gestione assurda di mio padre della mia esistenza. Ho bisogno di trovare il mio spazio. Anche adesso, col nuovo lavoro, sono soddisfatta, ma è solo l'inizio...ho l'impressione che debba accadere qualcosa, dentro di me. Non sono in perfetto equilibrio; ancora in movimento, instabile...'.

'Ti capisco benissimo. Ho provato le stesse cose, quando sono uscito dal condizionamento. Ci è voluto molto tempo...'.

'Inoltre, c'è Pat; prima di dirgli che stiamo insieme, dobbiamo essere certi della nostra storia'.

Lui si rattristò, dubbi non ne aveva.

La moretta perspicace, ribatté 'Non è una questione di sentimenti. È nostro figlio e ha cinque anni. Vive già una situazione complicata, di due genitori che abitano sotto lo stesso tetto, come semplici conviventi, in camere separate. Glielo confesseremo quando saremo sicuri del nostro rapporto. Non mi va di dirglielo e lasciarci dopo pochi mesi'.

Aveva ragione, era una paura lecita 'Lo faremo, quando ne saremo certissimi...per il resto, posso parlarne a Rogers?' sghignazzò.

'Casomai non lo avesse capito da sé, lo saprà da Pietro. È simpatico, un chiacchierone ed ha visto che ti baciavo così' appiccò la bocca alla sua, appassionata.

'Già. Adoro la nuova Katie, le tue iniziative pazzerelle, la biancheria, la suite ed è giusto che faccia le tue esperienze. Sii prudente, il mondo è pieno di squali, ed a volte le persone che incontrerai non saranno genuine e sincere come te'.

'Maximoff non ti piace? Dimmi la verità' lo esortò.

'No...e sono geloso...'.

'Di lui? Che stupidaggine!'.

'Di te!' La straziò, di nuovo, di baci, intanto che albeggiava.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITOLO 12 BENTORNATA FRA NOI, AGENTE KATHERINE ROSS!**

'Lo sapevo già. Sai che novità. Vi guardate, con gli occhi innamorati, come quando vi liberai dalla dispensa di casa mia, durante la sagra degli avanzi' Steve lo sfotteva, in corridoio, alla base, a seguito della confessione sulla sua relazione.

'Ti pareva!'.

'Buck, non hai segreti per me; comunque, aspettare a dirlo al piccolo è un'idea saggia. E la tua... ehm... fidanzata è molto apprezzata qui al lavoro, ed è un bene. Come mai oggi è venuta con Pat? Li ho incrociati, prima'.

'La scuola è chiusa, per uno sciopero, e la baby sitter è malata. E' un bambino tranquillo e il Capo ha acconsentito. Lo intratteneva ancora Pietro l'idiota, nel momento in cui li ho lasciati'.

'Non si vergogna di nulla, il ragazzino! È rimasto malissimo, quando Katie ti ha baciato in quel locale; l'altro giorno lo raccontava a Tony, in cerca di consigli e l'ho ascoltato dire che ha una cotta per lei'.

'Meglio controllare, quand'è così...'si diressero, verso l'ufficio della Ross, antistante quello di Fury. Lo staff era allocato nella zona est, ed i consulenti lavoravano accanto al Direttore.

La scena che gli si parò innanzi, dalla porta aperta della stanza del Capo, ebbe del surreale.

Un uomo, che il Capitano riconobbe subito come un dipendente licenziato, per problemi di abuso di alcool e stupefacenti, teneva sotto tiro Pat, con una pistola. Era piazzato di fronte la scrivania del nero, che si era messo in piedi, immobile, tentando di parlargli, per convincerlo ad arrendersi.

Katie era alle spalle del tizio, leggermente spostata; Pietro all'altro lato, opposto.

James, completamente gelato, guardava Steve, indeciso se intervenire e come.

Il bambino piangeva, in silenzio, intanto che l'uomo muoveva l'arma su e giù, sul suo capo.

'Rogers, non ti azzardare a fare un passo, sennò gli piazzo una pallottola in testa' quello si girò, solo un istante, verso il biondo, che alzò le mani, in segno di resa. Il Soldato d'Inverno fece lo stesso, cercando un'idea, per venir fuori, in fretta, dall'inferno in cui erano piombati.

Il malvivente teneva il piccolo per il cappuccio della felpa, la canna della pistola a ridosso della tempia.

Katie tremava, leggermente. Davanti vide tutta la sua vita...fu come un lampo ed una meteora, un flash luminoso, nel cervello. Ebbe una folgorazione e capì che poteva farlo, anzi che sapeva farlo perfettamente. Studiò la situazione, con una sorta di logica...tattica, in gergo...lanciò un'occhiata, di sbieco, a Maximoff, che comprese cosa volesse da lui. La ragazza era dietro l'uomo, certa che non la temesse: era una mezza segretaria avvenente, non una minaccia.

Con una mossa fulminea, la Ross lo attaccò, alle spalle; Pietro, nel frattempo, alla massima velocità, già aveva sottratto Pat dalle grinfie del tipo, per depositarlo fra le braccia di suo padre.

James lo strinse forte a sé, consolandolo, gli occhi sgranati sulla sua donna in azione.

Katie, in men che non si dica, aveva disarmato l'avversario, lo aveva piegato a novanta gradi sulla scrivania di Fury e, con un braccio intorno alla gola, gli aveva tolto il fiato, facendogli perdere i sensi: tramortito era poco.

Respirava, affannata, e guardava il proprio operato, nemmeno troppo allibita. 'Stai bene?' corse da suo figlio, che scese da dosso a Bucky, per andarle incontro 'Sì, mammina...accidenti. Sei brava come papà...'.

Lei abbozzò un sorriso. Si rivolse a Pietro, con un cenno della testa 'Grazie dell'aiuto!'

'Dovere...visto che affiatamento?! Sei stata fantastica! Perfetta!' si complimentò ed era vero.

Steve, che aveva appena chiamato la sicurezza, per far arrestare il malvivente, concordò 'Ottimo lavoro; è come se non avessi mai smesso di allenarti o pensare come un'operativa!'.

James rifletté che, in altre circostanze, gli era parsa molto sul pezzo, coi riflessi pronti e il modo di agire tipico di chi svolgeva il loro mestiere.

'Non mi è tornata la memoria; ero sicura di ciò che dovevo fare, solo questo' minimizzò. Dopo gli idiomi, un altro passo in avanti, forse, verso un pieno recupero.

'Bentornata fra noi, Agente Katherine Ross!' Fury riassunse, con poche sagge parole, gli accadimenti dei dieci minuti precedenti.

'È più che brava. Eccezionale. Meglio di come ricordassi. O sbaglio?' Steve interloquì Bucky, intanto che, dal vetro divisorio, rimiravano la rediviva agente Ross sparare al poligono di tiro, accanto a Natasha. La rossa le passava le armi da fuoco, che Barnes aveva preparato, una dopo l'altra. Le più varie e diverse. Non aveva sbagliato un centro e si allenava da ore.

'È esatto. Ieri ed il giorno prima la stessa cosa. Nemmeno un errore. Fredda e concentrata. Da quando Fury l'ha riammessa e stiamo monitorando il livello in cui si trova, si è dimostrata in grande forma. Nel corpo a corpo, ugualmente al massimo. In tattica, nemmeno te lo dico. Lo hai notato anche tu, nel momento in cui si è lanciata sull'uomo che minacciava Pat!' riassunse James.

'Com'è possibile?'.

'Bruce sostiene che soltanto una parte della sua mente sia coinvolta dall'amnesia. La sfera legata al pragmatismo ed all'operatività no. Ha superato i test psicologici, con un punteggio altissimo. Equilibrata e stabile. Questo mi pare più facile da comprendere; non ha ricordi di suo fratello scomparso, in quelle circostanze tanto spiacevoli, né ciò che ne seguì...depressione, tristezza e suicidi compresi!'.

'È una tabula rasa, professionalmente è un bene! È istintiva, perfetta! Ci farebbe comodo, in squadra! Tu che dici? Il Direttore ha escluso di inserirla con le reclute poiché è davvero molto avanti. Più al nostro livello!'.

'Sei tu il leader degli Avengers, non posso consigliarti...' Non era imparziale!

'Buck, diamine, il tuo sorvolare vale come un no. Devo preoccuparmi?' lo scrutò, aveva un rospo da sputare.

'Purtroppo, è un timore personale e potrei influenzarti; soprassiedo, per ora' non voleva parlargliene. Forse era prematuro, nemmeno sapeva che tipo di attività avrebbe svolto Katie. La rimirava, assorto: era più bella del solito, con l'uniforme blu indosso, la coda di cavallo e lo sguardo attento, catturato dalla mira...la sua principessa era di nuovo un'agente. Si sentiva piuttosto angosciato.

Lei era al settimo cielo. 'Mai stata tanto viva...' gli aveva raccontato delle proprie emozioni, appena messo a letto il bambino.

'Non mi stupisce, eri un'agente molto in gamba. Hai lavorato nelle principali capitali europee per la nostra Agenzia!'.

'Ho il timore di trascurare Pat. Siamo sempre stati insieme, da quando è nato, non sono mancata un giorno, mai un'assenza. Se dovessi andare in missione, allontanarmi dalla città, con chi rimarrà? Potresti essere chiamato pure tu, nello stesso momento...' era avvilita, afflitta da un senso di colpa, per qualcosa che doveva ancora accadere, da brava mamma.

'E' un mera questione organizzativa, non angosciarti, da ora. Potremmo chiedere alla baby sitter di tenersi pronta, oppure, per quei pochi giorni, in cui saremo assenti entrambi, potrebbe stare con Peggy; lo adora e Pat ci rimarrebbe volentieri' suggerì, tranquillizzandola, almeno in quel frangente.

Si era trattato di un insieme di coincidenze e scelte misurate. 'Agente Ross, preparati, oggi andrai in missione con gli Avengers! Romanoff, Wanda e Banner hanno l'influenza e sono k.o.. Ho bisogno di qualcuno, valido come te, da aggiungere al gruppo. Rogers, come state messi?'.

Steve non era troppo entusiasta di portarsi dietro la moretta. Se erano ordini avrebbe ubbidito, posto il volto scuro di Bucky. Riepilogò 'Siamo io, Tony, Thor, Barnes e Pietro, oltre Katherine!'

'Ottimo!'.

'Katie, finalmente lavoriamo di nuovo insieme. Vedrai, ci faremo valere' Maximoff scherzava sempre. Ogni scusa era buona, per una parola o un sorriso. Nemmeno aver compreso che stesse con Barnes lo frenava, da una corte spietata e galante. Sentiva un'attrazione incontenibile, per lei.

'Sei tesa?' James, seduto al posto del navigatore, accanto al Capitano che pilotava, lo aveva chiesto, più per curiosità. Sembrava molto serena, intanto che volavano sul jet.

Katherine aveva scosso la testa. Dall'inizio, tuttavia, era chiaro che il suo uomo non avesse piacere della sua presenza, in quella sede, ed in generale sul fatto che fosse tornata ad essere un'agente. Se ne rammaricò, moltissimo.

Steve riassunse 'In via del tutto eccezionale, stiamo andando a Charleston, in West Virginia. Due studenti, armati, si sono asserragliati nella biblioteca di un liceo e tengono sotto tiro una ventina di persone, fra compagni ed insegnanti, minacciando di ucciderli. Stamattina hanno sparato all'impazzata, nell'atrio e nei corridoi, prima di barricarsi. Non sappiamo, ancora, se ci siano vittime. Normalmente non ci occupiamo di operazioni di questo tipo, ma dopo la strage di Columbine e le problematiche connesse alla vendita di armi, che riempiono le cronache, siamo stati allertati'.

'Meglio esseri di altri mondi che adolescenti' si rammaricò Tony.

'Proprio vero!' disse Thor.

'Un'azione di forza, contro due ragazzini, mi pare una follia. Dobbiamo tentare la via del confronto, del dialogo; in caso contrario, non ci avrebbero contattato!' si lamentò Katie.

'Sono già assassini, potenzialmente; le vittime, gli ostaggi, invece, sono innocenti. Dobbiamo tutelare loro' Stark insistette.

'Concordo con la collega' Pietro si schierò 'entrare per uccidere due adolescenti è un compito da lasciare alla S.W.A.T.. Siamo gli Avengers, mostriamo al mondo che la violenza non è la risposta giusta e forse le persone smetteranno di comprare pistole e fucili'.

Steve si voltò verso Barnes, ammutolito 'Bucky, che ne pensi?'.

'E' prematuro; aspettiamo di arrivare e vediamo com'è la situazione, poi deciderai' fu laconico.

'Sono solo in due, armati fino ai denti e molto nervosi, hanno i visi coperti da passamontagna di lana' il più alto in grado dell'FBI, un uomo distinto, in completo scuro, sudato e rosso per la tensione, spiegò al Capitano 'Abbiamo tentato di aprire dei canali di comunicazione. Prima provando a telefonare e non hanno risposto. Poi a mandare un negoziatore e gli hanno sparato addosso. Ai piedi, fortunatamente. Comunque sia, finora non ci sono vittime. Solo un paio di feriti, non gravi'.

'Quindi non sappiamo neanche cosa vogliano e perché lo stiano facendo' Tony mormorò.

'Ignoriamo le loro identità. Potrebbero essere chiunque ed avere la motivazione più disparata. Oppure nessuna, essere fuori di testa. Propongo un intervento drastico' l'uomo pareva convinto.

Rogers annuì. Lavorare al buio non era l'ideale. Si spostò, lateralmente, coi colleghi, per concordare il da farsi.

'Si sbaglia. Se avessero voluto far fuori gli ostaggi, sarebbe già tutto finito...' Katie rifletté, ad alta voce.

'Ha ragione lei, non possiamo entrare ed attaccarli come nulla fosse; io, per lo meno, non me la sento. Non avrei la coscienza a posto, se prima non tentassimo la strada della diplomazia' Maximoff si allineò alla ragazza.

Steve era pensieroso.

'Fatemi provare a parlarci, mi ascolteranno' la Ross si propose.

'Sei pazza? È troppo pericoloso!' Bucky era incavolato nero.

'Perché dovrebbero starti a sentire? Il negoziatore ha fallito ed è molto più preparato...' Stark controbatté.

'Lo hai visto? È perfino più grande dei loro padri e dei loro professori. Hanno bisogno di un confronto con qualcuno giovane, simile a loro...' la Ross spiegò.

'Katherine è molto carina e questo non guasta, poiché è sicuro siano due maschi adolescenti. Non dovrebbero temerla, né vederla come una minaccia' il sokovo fece un'osservazione arguta.

'Te la senti davvero, agente Ross? È la tua prima missione...' il Capitano volle sincerarsi che ne fosse convinta.

'Certo, sono pronta'.

'No! Sono assolutamente contrario! Tu non vai!' James gridò, nel silenzio del corridoio, fra le espressioni stupite dei colleghi.

'Perché?' lo chiese, avvilita, conoscendo la risposta. Detestava che la discussione avvenisse davanti a tutti.

'Come faremmo io e Pat, se ti accadesse qualcosa?' era questo il punto e lo era sempre stato, dall'inizio.

'Sono un'operativa, ora. Ne abbiamo già parlato...anziché tranquillizzarmi, in un momento così delicato, mi vuoi mettere i bastoni tra le ruote. Che razza di comportamento! Comunque, non sei tu il capo degli Avengers e non prendo ordini da te...Capitano, sono al tuo servizio! Farò quello che riterrai più opportuno. Decidi!' La mora, angosciata nel cuore, fissò Steve.

Quest'ultimo, a sua volta, guardò di sottecchi lo storico amico. Il ragionamento della collega non faceva una piega. Tentò di mediare 'Ross, entrerai con Pietro. Siete i più giovani del gruppo e vi conoscono poco o per nulla. Tony con l'armatura, io con lo scudo piuttosto che Thor col martello o Barnes col braccio bionico non faremmo una buona né pacifica impressione. Temo dovrete accedere, senza armi...Se vedrete le brutte, dovrete uscire prima possibile; vi forniremo copertura, ma solo ad un mio ordine preciso e verbale'.

'Ottimo, Steve...' Katie si tolse le pistole e le diede al Capitano. Si mosse, con Maximoff, concordandosi su cosa dire, uno sguardo triste a James, ingrugnato.

'Datti una calmata, Buck...' suggerì Rogers.

'L'ho già persa una volta! Non posso permettere che accada di nuovo!' si lamentò.

'In questo lavoro, è necessario mettere da parte i sentimenti personali. Se non riesci a farlo, è un bel problema. Per te, per lei. Per la squadra e le persone coinvolte nelle nostre operazioni...ne riparleremo. Ora andiamo e nervi saldi!' lo spronò a dare il massimo, contando sulla sua professionalità.

Thor e Tony erano posizionati limitrofi a due finestroni esterni e Barnes e Rogers alla porta principale. Avevano un unico vantaggio. La biblioteca era di grandi dimensioni e i ragazzi solo in due. Tenevano sotto tiro gli ostaggi, stesi a terra, al centro della sala.

La mora bussò 'Ciao, sono Katie e sono un Avenger. Sono qui, con Pietro, un mio collega. Non abbiamo poteri né armi. Siamo come voi. Vi va di farci entrare?' La voce dolce ed i modi gentili. Bluffò, sulle capacità, almeno del sokovo.

'Per quale motivo dovremmo?' chiese uno dei due.

'Per parlare'.

Quello più alto aprì, trovandosi davanti una giovane donna, molto attraente, coi capelli lunghi castani, in tuta blu e per nulla pericolosa, accanto ad un uomo della stessa età. Sembravano a modo e garbati. Col fucile, gli fece cenno di accomodarsi.

Maximoff riuscì a inserire un fermo metallico, sotto l'uscio, per far avere visuale a Bucky e Steve, rimasti fuori.

'Che volete?'.

'Siamo venuti per aiutarvi e per capire le motivazioni che vi hanno spinto a questo punto' la mora spiegò.

'Le forze speciali mirano ad un'azione che porterebbe alla vostra uccisione. Noi siamo contrari. Siete ragazzi della nostra età, esponeteci le vostre ragioni' Maximoff aggiunse.

'Non avete nulla da perdere! Siete armati e noi no' esortò lei.

Il più alto si tolse il passamontagna, mostrando il viso. Forse un po' di acne, per il resto normale, un tipo ordinario, i capelli biondi 'Da quando frequentiamo questa maledetta scuola, è andato tutto storto. Ci hanno bullizzati e presi in giro. Ci considerano brutti, diversi perché studiamo e siamo timidi e tranquilli...'.

'Mi sembrate normalissimi, in realtà' minimizzò la donna.

'Non è come dici. Voi siete attraenti ed apprezzati, senza problemi di sorta. Non abbiamo nulla in comune!' l'altro, che pure si era scoperto il viso, rosso di capelli, la contestò.

La Ross abbassò lo sguardo e si fissò i polsi. Poi alzò le braccia, verso di loro, per mostrarglieli 'Ti sbagli. Mi avete giudicato senza conoscermi, come hanno fatto gli altri studenti con voi. Guardate! A causa del dolore per la morte di mio fratello e del senso di colpa per aver assassinato il suo killer, ho tentato due volte di uccidermi e non ho risolto nulla. Credetemi, togliere la vita a qualcuno, non allevia le sofferenze, anzi ne provoca di peggiori!'.

James squadrò Steve, riflettendo su quanto Katie fosse stata brava ed intuitiva. Aveva saputo sfruttare una propria emozione, ancorché non ricordasse di quel periodo, per un suo vantaggio, per convincerli e farli ragionare.

'Stai zitta! Oramai siamo condannati' si lamentò il biondo.

'No. Siete ancora in tempo per cambiare idea; vi aiuterò, spenderò le mie risorse per farvi avere il minimo della pena. Non avete ucciso nessuno ed i due feriti di stamattina se la caveranno...Mettete giù i fucili...'li pregò, avvicinandosi al più alto.

'Sì, per favore, metteteli a terra!' Pietro fece lo stesso, con l'altro. Quello fece per poggiare l'arma ma, per mero errore, invece, ne armò il tamburo.

Il Soldato d'Inverno, avvezzo a quei rumori, non rifletté ed agì d'istinto, temendo per la vita della moretta. Senza esitare e senza attenere alcun ordine di Steve, spalancando la porta col braccio in vibranio, si gettò nella stanza, contro il ragazzo.

Rogers, subito, gridò alla trasmittente 'Thor, Tony interveniamo. Proteggete gli ostaggi!' intimò loro, inquieto, per la mossa del suo migliore amico, che seguì, immediato, all'interno della biblioteca.

Il ragazzo, spaventato, fece partire un colpo, inavvertitamente, nel momento in cui Maximoff recuperò la Ross, spostandola dalla linea di tiro. Il proiettile la sfiorò, sul braccio, in maniera superficiale. Intanto che la depositò, lontana dalla scena di lotta, lei lo pregò, accorata 'Pietro, salvali, sono due ragazzini. In caso contrario, sarà stato tutto inutile...'.

Lui obbedì e, in pochi nanosecondi, li raggiunse e li disarmò. Già limitrofi erano arrivati Rogers e Barnes che, con lo scudo ed il braccio, li avevano sopraffatti, ammanettandoli, per darli in custodia alle forze dell'ordine.

L'asgardiano e Stark avevano messo in sicurezza gli studenti, fatti uscire alla spicciolata, senza danni.

Katie, incazzata nera con James, si avvicinò ai prigionieri.

'Stai bene?' le domandò Bucky, fissando la ferita sanguinante.

'Solo un graffio...' borbottò.

I due ragazzi erano in lacrime 'Mi spiace, Katie, non volevo spararti. Il colpo è partito, involontariamente, perché mi sono spaventato, per l'entrata improvvisa del tuo collega. Stavo per poggiare il fucile sul pavimento, come mi avevi chiesto'.

La mora sospirò; aveva immaginato di averli convinti 'State tranquilli, andrà tutto bene. Vi avevo fatto una promessa e la manterrò; abbiate cura di voi...' li salutò e, insieme a Maximoff, si diresse verso il capo dell'F.B.I., trattenendolo in chiacchiere, per una decina di minuti.

L'uomo, contento dell'esito dell'operazione, di cui avrebbe avuto il merito unitamente agli Avengers e che si era conclusa nel migliore dei modi, grazie al coraggio di quella donna così gentile e garbata, la accontentò, assicurando ai due ragazzini un trattamento di favore.

Molte strette di mano, saluti e medicazione della ferita della Ross dopo, risalirono sul jet, in direzione New York. In volo, nemmeno una parola da nessuno, stante la mossa folle di Bucky ed il disappunto dei suoi amici.

Il Capitano aveva in mente un bel discorsetto di rimprovero; poiché la tensione era palpabile e lo sguardo di Katherine rabbioso, preferì soprassedere, sul momento.

Non si limitò, invece, il Direttore nel rimbrotto 'È la prima volta, in tanti anni di collaborazione con voi, che debbo ammonirvi al rispetto delle regole'. Non fece apertamente il nome di Barnes, era ovvio si riferisse a lui 'Avete un capo, a cui rispondere, che è Rogers e dovevate attendere le sue indicazioni e non fare di testa vostra. I suoi ordini vanno seguiti...inoltre, vi invito a tenere fuori i vostri sentimenti personali, dalle operazioni di lavoro; in caso contrario, dovrò prendere provvedimenti diversi e mi dispiacerebbe! Vi informo che abbiamo avuto da tutti complimenti ed elogi per la missione e che l'agente Ross, per mio conto, fa parte degli Avengers, in pianta stabile, dalla data odierna. Sono certo che, per nessuno di voi, sarà un problema' laconico, li liquidò.

'Scusa tanto, amico' sotto la doccia, Bucky fece ammenda.

'Ti capisco benissimo, però...' il Capitano non sapeva nemmeno cosa dirgli. L'altro era mortificato e la questione spinosa.

'Barnes, sapresti trattenerti, se capitasse di nuovo? Il punto è questo, a mio avviso!' Tony lo esortò a riflettere e l'altro rimase muto, fornendo ai colleghi la risposta più eloquente possibile. Sospirò, pieno di pensieri.

Katherine, in auto, non gli parlò, rimuginando, per l'accaduto, il braccio dolorante; a casa, loro due soli, sbottò, letteralmente 'Perché sei entrato? Li avevo persuasi ad arrendersi, era chiaro. Invece... hai rovinato tutto e mi hanno sparato...'.

'Ho avuto paura ti accadesse qualcosa. Ho sentito armare il fucile e mi sono mosso d'istinto; che avresti fatto, al mio posto?' si giustificò.

'Ti avrei dato fiducia perché ti stimo, perché sono dalla tua parte. Mi consideri un agente di serie b, forse perché sono una donna e, più probabilmente, perché andiamo a letto insieme...da oggi faccio parte della vostra squadra...come risolviamo?'.

'Che intendi?'.

'Lascerai gli Avengers?'.

'Scherzi, vero?'.

'La convivenza lavorativa, a queste condizioni, non è possibile dato che non sei in grado di gestirla. Non ho intenzione di chiedere un altro incarico, questo mi piace e riesco bene. Tu, per me, non ci rinunceresti!'.

'È troppo pericoloso e c'è nostro figlio di mezzo, adesso, rispetto a cinque anni fa! Katie, io...'.

'James, non avrei mai pensato di dirlo ma sei diventato come mio padre. Mi vuoi proteggere e tenere sotto una campana di vetro, che scelga come meglio ritieni tu e non per ciò che è meglio per me. È una forma di estremo egoismo e non d'amore. Se ami qualcuno, vuoi che sia felice, non tarpargli le ali...'.

Non controbatté; il paragone con il Generale era terrificante e lo aveva ferito; tuttavia, era la verità, aveva visto giusto. Avrebbe preferito facesse la mamma o l'impiegata.

'Katie...io ti amo...se dovessi perderti...' non riuscì a terminare la frase, affranto.

La mora, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, bisbigliò 'Lo so! Pure io e molto più di quanto tu immagini...James, fra qualche mese, la mia fedina penale tornerà pulita e potrò chiedere l'affidamento congiunto di Pat. Ho uno stipendio dignitoso e mi traferirò, in un appartamento vicino a questo. Potrete vedervi ogni volta che vorrete, te lo prometto. Rimarremo con te, fino ad allora. Per il resto, meglio chiuderla qui, i nostri rapporti più personali debbono interrompersi. Ne va della nostra incolumità...oggi a momenti mi ammazzano ed allora sì che nostro figlio sarebbe stato orfano di madre. Saremo solo conviventi e nulla più. Credimi, sono addolorata...'.

'Katie, ripensaci, è assurdo, ti scongiuro...' la pregò, sconvolto.

'No, non lo è, è la scelta migliore, per non lasciarci le penne, né tu né io. Vado a prepararmi, dobbiamo andare a riprendere Pat, a casa dei Rogers' col cuore a pezzi, rientrò in stanza.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITOLO 13 LONTANI, MAI!**

'Steve...Che devo fare?' Bucky era disperato 'dalla sera in cui abbiamo discusso, Katie mi tratta con freddezza. A casa, siamo due estranei. Pat se ne è accorto, mi bombarda di domande...ho tentato di parlarle e farla ragionare … non vuole ascoltarmi...'.

Rogers rifletté. Se lo aspettava, quei due insieme erano una catastrofe. Ricordava sempre le parole del Generale...due bombe inesplose. Tentò di essere saggio 'Purtroppo, svolgete un'attività particolare. Non siete operai o impiegati. La Ross si è spaventata più di te, a mio avviso, per quanto accaduto in missione. Ha visto, in prospettiva, ciò che potrebbe succedere, se foste troppo coinvolti, e voi coinvolti lo siete davvero. Vi amate, Bucky! É l'unica cosa certa, in questo casino'.

'Credi che potrò riconquistarla? Tornare con lei, vivere in un futuro con la mia famiglia?'.

'Intanto, Katherine non si è ancora trasferita. Ha visitato molti appartamenti e non ha trovato nulla che le piacesse; lo so poiché si è fatta accompagnare da Wanda e Pietro, che lo hanno spifferato a mezzo mondo. Approfitta di questo, e stai calmo. Ho una sensazione strana...che, per voi, sia tutto ancora in gioco. Sei certo che non ritroverà mai i propri ricordi? Io no...'.

Barnes pensò avesse ragione, senza riuscire a placarsi veramente.

Da quando si erano lasciati, Katie usciva, diverse sere a settimana. Coi fratelli Maximoff...andava a cena fuori, a ballare, al cinema. Bella e curatissima. Gli chiedeva, gentilmente, e con congruo anticipo, se potesse rimanere con Pat; lui non aveva nulla da fare ed adorava stare col bambino. Fu al ritorno da una di quelle serate, che ebbero un'altra, pesante, discussione.

Era molto tardi, James non riusciva a dormire; la mora ancora non era rincasata e gli aveva attaccato il telefono in faccia, quando l'aveva cercata per capire dove fosse finita. Si era piazzato alla finestra del soggiorno, che dava sul cortile, in attesa; la vide scendere dal fuoristrada di Pietro, lui le aveva aperto lo sportello. Nell'attimo in cui aveva alzato lo sguardo, incrociando quello del Soldato d'Inverno, si era accostata al sokovo, che le aveva dato un bacio sul collo.

L'aveva salutato ed era salita a casa, nera come la pece e parecchio sbronza 'Mi spii, adesso? Sei impazzito?' gli aveva gridato, appena entrata in casa.

Lui, devastato da quell'effusione amorosa e dallo stato in cui si era ridotta, le si rivoltò 'Abbassa la voce, Pat dorme...'. Era la prima volta che le rispondeva tanto male.

'Parlo come mi pare...'.

'Fai la stupida con Maximoff, non conta sia un collega, vero? Conta solo quando ci sto io di mezzo...ed hai bevuto troppo'.

'È diverso...con lui mi svago, e basta! Non mi fa ramanzine e rimproveri…solo piacere, con Pietro, tanto piacere' lo disse, languida, facendogli intendere che ci fosse stato ben altro che un semplice sfiorare di labbra. 'Non desiderare troppo, Soldato, ciò che non potrai avere più...' si tolse, dalla testa, il vestito che indossava, sotto solo un perizoma di pizzo color lavanda, nuovo, che non le aveva mai visto...muovendosi in maniera sensuale, sui tacchi altissimi, gli dette le spalle, rientrando nella propria stanza.

James si chiese il perché, di una siffatta provocazione. Gli aveva inflitto una sofferenza pazzesca...sperò non troppo consapevolmente, visto il livello di alcool che aveva nel sangue.

'Bucky, ho un biglietto in più per il cinema, venerdì sera...vieni insieme a me? Mi farebbe piacere' Wanda si era proposta, stranamente. Era una ragazza delicata, cortese, timida e si conoscevano da anni. Mai si aspettava un invito diretto.

'Veramente...' era perplesso, si chiese se ci sarebbero stati il fratello e la Ross.

La Maximoff lo intuì ' Siamo solo io e te...'

'Va bene...' bofonchiò. Da qualche parte avrebbe dovuto ricominciare a vivere e la collega era una brava ragazza. Si affrettò, a chiedere a Katie di contraccambiare il favore e tenere lei Pat, prima che prendesse un impegno, a sua volta.

'Ok' rispose la Ross freddamente, stupita dell'appuntamento di James.

Pat era andato a dormire dal solito amichetto e Barnes uscito con Wanda. Aveva preso la sua auto e si era dileguato. Si era ritrovata a guardare il soffitto, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, un peso sul cuore. Il suo James con un'altra, che disdetta! La bionda era sua amica, e prima di proporglielo, aveva chiesto il suo benestare; voleva essere certa che la loro relazione si fosse chiusa, definitivamente.

Non aveva potuto che annuire, tramortita dal dolore che l'aveva invasa, in ogni cellula. Era certa che l'uomo avrebbe declinato l'invito; le aveva dichiarato, talmente tante volte, che fosse la sua principessa, unica e sola, che non aveva dubbi, ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco…e l'avrebbe persa…aveva acconsentito e Wanda era al settimo cielo. Barnes le piaceva, glielo diceva sempre quanto fosse fortunata a stare con un bel tipo come lui…fortunata e idiota, a lasciarlo libero. Era stata solo colpa sua, il volersi separare.

Senza contare la certezza di averlo ferito, per la storia di Pietro…era un po' alticcia e si era fatta baciare sul collo, esclusivamente, per farlo arrabbiare, perché non sopportava la aspettasse, per di più in finestra, come il padre di un'adolescente, alla prima uscita. Si rigirò, nel letto, ansiosa. Doveva placare quel tormento interiore, in nervosismo da cui era pervasa…

'Grazie, per avermi invitato…il film era splendido. Era molto che non andavo al cinema…' Barnes ringraziò Wanda, mentre aspettavano le pizze. Lei aveva voluto omaggiarlo del biglietto per la visione di una pellicola d'azione e lui, al termine della proiezione, aveva proposto di mangiare un boccone.

'Davvero?' la bionda si incuriosì.

'Veramente sono andato, di recente, con Pat…i cartoni animati non contano! L'ultimo film che ho visto con un adulto risale a più di cinque anni fa; un dramma strappalacrime, scelto da Katie e Peggy. Io e Steve ci siamo arresi, furono insistenti da morire, ancora lo ricordo' lo mormorò, intristito.

'Bucky, pensiamo a cose belle. Guarda che pizza enorme!' la Maximoff indicò la gigantesca margherita che il cameriere pose fra di loro, tagliata a spicchi. Si buttò su una fetta, e si scottò sulle labbra. Barnes rise…il ghiaccio fu rotto e chiacchierarono, per il resto della serata.

La collega era cortese, simpatica, ed aveva tanti argomenti di conversazione; in ogni momento, tuttavia, la paragonava a Katherine e non usciva mai vincitrice, dal confronto.

Quando la riaccompagnò a casa, ancora non aveva smesso di parlare, nervosa 'Dobbiamo rifarlo, che dici?' propose, fissandolo, con i suoi occhi dall'azzurro tenue.

'Certo' desiderava non farla rimanere male; in realtà, altre uscite con lei non gli interessavano, minimamente.

'Ottimo…a presto, buonanotte, James' Wanda si era avvicinata e lo aveva baciato, spiazzandolo. Preso alla sprovvista, era rimasto immobile, a farsi coccolare dalle sue labbra, profumate di lucidalabbra, per qualche secondo. Pensando che fosse molto coinvolto, era scesa dall'auto, con un sorriso smagliante, mormorando 'Sono stata benissimo'.

Del Soldato d'Inverno non si poteva dire lo stesso.

Era rientrato a notte fonda, sconvolto, per quel contatto che non voleva e che non aveva gradito. Il bacio di una donna attraente e gentile avrebbe dovuto eccitarlo; niente di meno piacevole, invece...solo Katie nella mente, solo Katie nel cuore. Era così, da quando l'aveva incrociata nella sala riunioni di Fury ed era quello il motivo per cui, nei cinque anni successivi alla sua presunta morte, non aveva sentito lo stimolo di frequentare nessuna.

Tentò di non far rumore, per non destarla, erano le due di notte. Si rinfrescò, in bagno, e si lavò i denti. Senza protesi e unicamente con l'intimo, ebbe un desiderio...vederla, rimirarla ed addormentarsi, con quella immagine nel cervello: non se ne sarebbe accorta, certamente dormiva.

Aprì la porta comunicante e sgranò gli occhi, stupito. La luce del comodino era accesa, la moretta era sveglia...nuda, stesa sul letto, sul comodino un tubetto di gel trasparente colorato e, fra le mani…ridacchiò, fra sé… un sex toy...trattenne il respiro, mozzato, sperando non lo udisse e di sgattaiolare in camera propria. In quell'attimo, la donna girò il viso, verso l'uscio. Arrossì, leggermente, sulle gote, senza coprirsi: aveva acquistato quel giocattolo, in un momento goliardico, proprio insieme a Wanda. Era una persona libera, una donna adulta, che compiva le proprie scelte e voleva scoprire tutto, anche del sesso, soprattutto ora che James aveva trovato compagnia…

Tuttavia…aveva uno sguardo...la fissava, come fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto. Nulla la stuzzicava di più, della sua espressione fomentata.

Il Soldato lo intuì e le si avvicinò, audace, sedendo, sul bordo del letto, come quando la consolava per gli incubi notturni.

'Sei meravigliosa...che combini?' Era serio. Infervorato e tenero.

Lei confessò, timidamente 'L'ho comprato, per giocare da sola...nemmeno riesco a usarlo. Sono imbranata...'.

Barnes le prese il sex toy dalle mani, un fallo color rosa confetto, dalle discrete dimensioni, elegante… a modo suo.

'Non ti sei regolata, è enorme!' fece una battuta, per sdrammatizzare.

'Sono una pervertita, come dici tu...' ribatté, sulla stessa linea, con un sorrisetto.

'No...sei naturale e spontanea, sei sempre stata così, e ti amo anche per questo...avevo promesso che ti avrei fatto stare bene...ti aiuterò io...' le sorrise, a sua volta, tranquillo. Che male c'era? 'Renditi utile, con una mano sola è difficile...prendi il tubetto di gel e mettine un pochino, sul mio dito' le ordinò.

Lei ubbidì, incerta…Le aveva detto che l'amava…forse, non era andato con Wanda, forse poteva ancora rimediare…stette al suo gioco…Afferrò il tubetto e ne spremette una piccola quantità, sull'indice di Barnes. Un odore di frutto della passione si sprigionò, all'istante, nella camera. L'uomo massaggiò l'apertura del fiore di Katie, che sobbalzò. La crema era fredda, il tocco incandescente. La spalmò, a lungo, un movimento circolare. 'Altro gel' le chiese. La mora ripeté il gesto e Bucky inserì il dito nel suo canale, rigirandolo più volte. La ragazza si contorse...la faceva impazzire...lui tolse la mano e prese la crema, per spalmarla, sul sex toy. Giusto un pochino...lubrificato al massimo, lo poggiò all'entrata di Katie. 'Principessa, chiudi gli occhi, apri le cosce il più possibile e rilassatati...al resto, penserò io' con dolcezza, fornì semplici regole.

La Ross spalancò le gambe, come richiesto. Barnes fece scivolare il fallo, dentro la sua vulvetta rosea, con delicatezza. Fra la crema e i femminili umori vischiosi riuscì a colmarla, per l'intera lunghezza del tunnel.

Katherine inarcò il busto, sospirando...James mosse quello strano aggeggio, con un movimento regolare, seguendo la musica interiore, su cui ballava con lei, quando si amavano.

La sua donna fremeva, la testa all'indietro. Barnes si abbassò, le succhiò un capezzolino e la udì gemere; a quella stimolazione, Katie sentì che stava per perdere ogni controllo di sé. Non era il giocattolo, il motivo della propria estasi, era solo James; quando lui agganciò le labbra all'altro capezzolo, un'ondata di spasmi muscolari incontenibili la scosse...gridò il suo nome, su quel letto, dove la stava crocifiggendo di piacere!

Soggiogato, dal vederla in quello stato, continuò il gioco erotico, per farla ammattire ancora. Invece di sfilare il sex toy, intensificò la movenza, il respiro affannoso della compagna nelle orecchie.

'Che fai?' mormorò, incerta.

'Posso?' non era la prima volta che glielo chiedeva. Nemmeno attese la sua risposta. Con uno sguardo eloquente, continuando a penetrarla, diresse il viso sul suo boschetto meraviglioso, la lingua sul bottoncino quasi pulsante, in evidenza, pronto per essere mangiato, assaporato, sbranato. Era il cibo degli dei e ne fece un lauto pasto, più buono e gradito del solito, dato che, al sapore delizioso di Katie, si era unito il gusto fruttato del gel...un secondo orgasmo straziante la colse.

Dovette aggrapparsi alle lenzuola, con le mani; terminate le intense contrazioni uterine, allontanò la mano di Bucky dalla propria intimità, tirando via pure il giocattolo, in un sol colpo. Percepì la lingua maschile che la ripuliva, in ogni dove; con le pupille dilatate dal desiderio immenso che aveva sperimentato, lo squadrò, in mezzo alle gambe. Un'erezione di marmo lo aveva colto, sotto i boxer sporchi, sul davanti, dell'inizio del piacere. Era splendido e lo desiderava, immensamente; voleva ripagarlo, per averle fatto vivere quell'atto, con estrema naturalezza. Con lui, era tutto semplice. Lo era sempre stato...

'Sono tutta per te, amore mio…se ancora mi vuoi!' con voce roca, lo invitò ad amarla, mettendosi in ginocchio, ed alzando i glutei. Lo spiazzò... Rise, sotto i baffi! In fondo che avevano fatto, fino ad un attimo prima?

Si tolse l'intimo, che lo stringeva, dolorosamente. 'Sì, principessa, non ho mai smesso di volerti, nemmeno per un secondo...' utilizzò il gel fruttato, per lubrificarla, sul suo fiorellino più nascosto, per evitare di sollecitarla, subito, sulla parte già straziata.

Fu dentro di lei, in un sussurro; la possedette, con tutta la tenerezza che poté, e insieme, con l'impeto, trattenuto in quelle settimane in cui non erano stati assieme. Era a sua disposizione, in ogni anfratto fisico, in ogni buco nero dell'anima. La riempiva di sé e d'amore...Katie si unì al godimento del suo James...un altro palpito di felicità infinita, di nuovo, in quella stanza dove, anni prima, il loro sentimento si era trasformato in tragedia ed in cui non si erano più amati.

Appena terminato, si rivoltò e lo avvinse, un bacio travolgente 'Ti amo, non posso starti lontana…non voglio!'.

Lui la ricambiò, non riusciva a staccare la bocca dalla sua 'Katie…principessa…non feriamoci più'.

'Hai ragione, lo sai…io esisto perché tu esisti, perché stiamo insieme. Ho fatto la stupida, con Maximoff, ma non è mai accaduto nulla. Te lo giuro, su quanto ho di più caro…su Pat! Perdonami' si scusò.

'Non importa, è acqua passata…'.

'Sei stato con Wanda?' lo domandò, preoccupatissima.

'Sì, al cinema ed a mangiare una pizza…il film e il cibo, ottimi…la compagnia meno…non eri tu' fu sincero, dimenticando di dirle, ingenuo, dell'approccio della sua amica.

Lei tirò un respiro di sollievo 'Domani sera lasciamo il bambino alla baby sitter, ed usciamo, solo noi due'.

'Andata…a proposito, Ross…mi piace il tuo lato pervertito!' prese in mano il sex toy, rimirandolo, con un sorrisetto scemo.

'A me piaci solo tu, Soldato' lo sbaciucchiò, strusciandosi, languida, per ricominciare il loro svago amoroso.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITOLO 14 REMINISCENZA**

Il giorno seguente erano stati al cinema; il film lo aveva scelto Katie, il solito drammone pizzoso e strappalacrime. Si era voluta mettere in ultima fila e Bucky ne aveva compreso il motivo appena si erano spente le luci in sala. Aveva poggiato la testa sulla sua spalla e già al primo bacio, si era dimostrata molto ardente. Avevano limonato tutto il tempo ed erano andati via, durante l'intervallo, per tornare a casa, a coccolarsi, l'intera notte.

La domenica, a pranzo, si erano recati all'appartamento di Rogers, per festeggiare il compleanno del Capitano. Il maltempo e la stagione non permettevano di utilizzare il giardino; tuttavia, la casa di Steve era abbastanza grande per contenere gli Avengers al completo e qualche altro amico.

'Buck, devi dirmi qualcosa?' il biondo, vedendolo entrare, mano nella mano con la Ross, aveva intuito si fossero riappacificati.

'Sì, quello che ho confessato, finalmente, a mio figlio stamattina…che amo sua madre, alla follia; avevi ragione, ci siamo chiariti' ammise, contento.

'Ottimo, per tutto! Lo sapevo già, come finiva, era lapalissiano! Fai attenzione, c'è Wanda…ti guarda in modo strano…sembra una iena!' con la testa, fece un cenno, in direzione della Maximoff, che veniva verso di loro.

'Sei un bastardo, Barnes!' lo aggredì.

'Scusa?' l'altro era confuso, non capiva cosa volesse.

'Scusa un corno…potevi dirmelo, l'altra sera, che eri tornato insieme a Katherine; invece, mi hai baciato e mi hai fatto credere chissà cosa! Sei stato scorretto' si lamentò, offesa, ad alta voce, per farsi udire dalla collega, che era alle sue spalle, tra Pepper, Peggy e Pat.

La mora, colpita da quella conversazione, prese il figlio per mano e si rivolse alla moglie di Rogers 'Zia Peggy ha preparato una torta di compleanno incredibile; ti va di vederla?'.

'Sì, venite' li esortò la donna, intuendo che non volesse far ascoltare al piccolo discorsi adatti più alle orecchie di un pubblico adulto.

'Tu mi hai baciato e io nemmeno contraccambiato; mi sono riappacificato, con Katie, dopo la nostra uscita…' si era scocciato, già le aveva fornito fin troppe spiegazioni.

'Hai bisogno d'aiuto?' Pietro, arrivato a ridosso dei due, lo domandò alla sorella.

'Non metterti in mezzo…' lo minacciò Bucky, che lo trovava intollerabile.

Il ragazzo, colto sul vivo, gli diede una spinta; il Soldato d'Inverno, istintivamente, si difese e, col braccio in vibranio, gli sparò un fendente pazzesco, facendolo ruzzolare a terra.

'Basta, finitela!' Steve si buttò nella mischia, per separarli, con la collaborazione di Thor, intanto che la Ross si riaffacciava in soggiorno, richiamata da quel baccano.

Wanda si era precipitata ad aiutare Pietro, e lo aveva accompagnato in bagno, per darsi una sistemata, visto il copioso sangue che gli colava dal naso.

James era al centro del salone, immobile, addosso gli occhi di tutti. Alzò lo sguardo ed incrociò gli opali di Katie, lucidi. Era delusa e amareggiata; le aveva omesso del bacio di Wanda, poiché non lo riteneva importante, ed aveva fatto male. La ragazza si allontanò, velocemente, intanto che Tony sdrammatizzava 'Un'altra festa da ricordare, Capitano!'.

Pat era corso da suo padre. 'Tutto bene?'.

'Sì, un bisticcio. Come capita a te, a scuola, con i compagni. A volte succede!'.

'La mamma era strana, aveva il viso triste…' si rammaricò il bambino.

'Le passerà. Dovrò scusarmi con lei, non appena la troverò' l'aveva persa di vista, probabilmente voleva stare da sola e calmarsi, in fondo non erano a casa propria. Steve gli passò una birra e si distrasse, in chiacchiere.

La Ross si era diretta verso la cucina…aveva bisogno di rimanere coi propri pensieri; era stranita che James non le avesse confessato del bacio con la Maximoff, certa tuttavia che non provasse nulla per la collega. L'aveva messa in guardia, quando le aveva detto che non tutte le persone che avrebbe incrociato sul suo cammino, si sarebbero comportate come lei o si sarebbero rivelate vere amicizie. Era stato saggio...

Aveva aperto una porta bianca, limitrofa al tinello. Una piccola dispensa, colma di generi alimentari; su un tavolino, posto accanto al muro, erano poggiati dei barattoli di marmellata, certamente conserve fatte in casa, dalla signora Rogers che era un asso, ai fornelli. Una novella Nonna Papera, in tutto. Incuriosita, ne prese uno, per leggerne l'etichetta…lamponi…estate 2018…pensò fosse deliziosa…distratta, mollò la presa e le cadde dalle mani, sfracellandosi a terra, in mille pezzi…

Un ricordo le trapassò la mente, una fucilata…talmente nitido, come una fotografia, che le fece quasi male…lei e James, che si amavano, in quell'ambiente angusto, su quel tavolino; lei, con le sole scarpe da ginnastica bianche ai piedi, lui, che la prendeva, i jeans calati, il braccio metallico che la cingeva…i loro odori mischiati, nel caldo del cinque luglio, successivo alla festa…la sagra degli avanzi!

Banner le aveva anticipato che sarebbe stato meglio rammentare il passato, in maniera dolce…non fu così, nel suo caso. In un baleno, ogni scheggia di memoria cominciò, vorticosamente, a farsi strada, nella sua mente, ricomponendosi in un puzzle spaventoso, segnato da eventi luttuosi, dai suoi due tentativi di suicidio…e dall'amore di Bucky…nemmeno il suo amore era riuscito a salvarla da se stessa, dalla sua depressione, dalla sua infelicità! Era viva, per semplice casualità, non per sua scelta!

Si accasciò sulle ginocchia, tramortita, gli occhi sbarrati; non riusciva a muoversi né a parlare…

'Mammina…' Pat era andato a cercarla, e l'aveva notata, immediatamente, stesa a terra.

Oddio, tesoro mio, pensò lei, distrutta che la vedesse in quello stato. Si sforzò 'Chiama papà…'.

Il piccolo corse in salone, spaventato 'Papà, papà…mamma sta male, vieni!'.

Barnes si precipitò, Steve e Peggy alle calcagna; entrò nello sgabuzzino e si abbassò, accanto a lei, che tremava, raggomitolata in posizione fetale. Non fece in tempo a dirle nulla, che lo prese, per la mano in vibranio, sussurrando, gli occhi vacui 'Mi ricordo tutto…portami via, subito'.

Subito, non era stato possibile; gli Avengers, agitatissimi, li avevano trattenuti, per sincerarsi delle condizioni di Katie. James l'aveva trasportata, in braccio, sul letto della camera matrimoniale di Peggy e Steve, dove Bruce l'aveva sommariamente visitata e fatto qualche domanda.

Era emerso che ricordasse ogni cosa, del proprio passato; aveva risposto, pronta, alle richieste di Banner, vertenti anche sul periodo che avevano trascorso insieme alla base militare di Chicago, senza commettere alcun errore.

'Buck, ha ritrovato la memoria, non c'è alcun dubbio' il professore, sudato, si era tolto gli occhiali e parlava ai colleghi fuori dalla stanza, ove la mora era distratta da Pat 'tuttavia, è provata e va tenuta sotto controllo, nei prossimi giorni. Forse potrebbe trovare conforto in qualche ora in più di psicoterapia. Il mio parere, personale e professionale, è che l'affetto delle persone che le vogliono bene sia la migliore medicina. Se dovessi aver bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, chiamami'.

'Grazie!' terrorizzato da quelle parole, quasi le stesse pronunciate dal Generale, al ritorno dalla missione in Afghanistan, fece un cenno a Katherine, che smaniava di andare a casa, invitandola a muoversi. Si rivolse a Rogers, mortificato 'Ti ho rovinato il compleanno…'.

Il Capitano, premuroso, minimizzò, angustiato a sua volta 'Figurati! Pensa a lei, il resto si vedrà!'.

'Ciao, Steve, scusate ancora' la Ross, affranta, lo salutò, per volare via con Barnes e il figlio, in direzione del proprio appartamento.

Per fortuna, il bambino, all'oscuro dei particolari della vicenda, era un vulcano e parlò, ininterrottamente, per l'intero tragitto in auto, colmando i silenzi dei due adulti, occupati in spiacevoli elucubrazioni mentali.

James si fermò per acquistare del cibo da asporto, che Katie, a casa, nemmeno toccò. Era rimasta muta, nemmeno una sillaba, forse sotto choc. Dopo aver fatto cenare ed addormentare Pat, l'uomo la raggiunse, sul divano del soggiorno, sedendosi accanto a lei e carezzandole i capelli. Istintivamente, la moretta appoggiò la testa al suo petto…passato qualche minuto, scoppiò in un pianto disperato. Singhiozzava, come non l'aveva mai sentita. Gli si strinse il cuore, a quei lamenti, i guaiti di un animale ferito. 'Principessa…sfogati!' non serviva consolarla, gli eventi si erano susseguiti nelle loro vite in maniera nota. Ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo, per digerirli di nuovo, considerando l'accaduto e le sue fragilità. 'Quando piangevi, per gli incubi notturni che ti coglievano, a seguito della morte di Patrick, avevo escogitato un metodo infallibile, per farti smettere. Un bicchierone di latte e chiacchiere a non finire. La cosa più divertente è che tu ti riaddormentavi, io rimanevo sveglio fino al mattino. Proviamo?' tentò, il tono di voce dolce e rassicurante.

'Bucky…lo ricordo benissimo!' la Ross sgranò gli occhi, rammentando che avesse fatto lo stesso, a casa sua a Washington, la sera in cui era avvilita per la morte di suo padre e sconvolta per aver scoperto fosse il papà di Pat, con la tenerezza che lo contraddistingueva; accondiscese, annuendo, intanto che la conduceva, per mano, al tavolo della cucina. 'Non ho tanta voglia di parlare…' si rammaricò.

'Fa niente… io raccontavo e tu ascoltavi…'.

'Sei un musone, tranne quando attacchi con le storie dei tempi di Brooklyn degli anni Quaranta e delle battaglie col Capitano…diventi pesantissimo' lo prese in giro.

'Bellezza, odio vantarmene, sono parecchio più anziano di te e piuttosto interessante…ne ho passate tante; ti divertivi un mondo a sentirmi…andiamo a stenderci, così ricomincio a tediarti!' la spronò, un bacino sulla fronte.

Era stata una lunga notte…dopo ore di avventure incredibili, infiocchettate di mille particolari divertenti, si era assopita.

Bucky, come previsto, all'alba era ancora sveglio, alla finestra del soggiorno, a fumare. Vide Rogers parcheggiare la moto davanti il portone e si preparò, stupito, ad aprirgli la porta.

Il Capitano era salito a piedi 'Ciao! Ero sicuro che non dormissi, sono passato alla caffetteria per i soliti cornetti' mosse la busta di carta del locale.

'Buona idea! Preparo il caffè! Che succede?' si diresse verso la macchinetta.

'Non ho fatto che rimuginarci, da quando siete andati via. Mi è venuto in mente che Tony, fra le diverse proprietà, ha una piccola baita in montagna, vicino un lago. Pepper dice sempre che è il posto più romantico al mondo' tirò fuori un mazzo di chiavi ed un bigliettino e le mise sul piano della penisola della cucina 'questo è l'indirizzo'.

'Sul serio? E il lavoro? La scuola di Pat?' l'altro era incerto.

'Per qualche giorno, sopravvivremo, ho chiesto il benestare a Fury; e se Katie è d'accordo, vostro figlio potrà stare a casa mia. Meglio che andiate per conto vostro, data la situazione…Bucky, è il momento di rimanere uniti' consigliò.

'Grazie, amico, non so che dire!'.

Il Capitano lo abbracciò soltanto, una stretta maschile e incoraggiante.

La Ross era rimasta interdetta alla proposta di Bucky e Steve; al risveglio, era stata allietata dal favoloso cornetto alla crema che adorava e persuasa a fare le valigie. Un po' di svago ti gioverà! Il Capitano lo aveva ripetuto, una ventina di volte, ed alla ventunesima aveva ceduto.

Pat era euforico di trascorrere qualche giorno a casa Rogers ed aveva preparato, veloce come un razzo, una borsa con i propri giochi; sua madre aveva aggiunto i cambi d'abito e lo zaino della scuola. Tutto stipato sulla moto dello zio…caschi in testa, il biondo era volato via, con il bambino che li salutava con la manina, un sorriso a trentadue denti.

Avevano riempito due trolley con il vestiario, scegliendo dei capi d'abbigliamento più pesanti, adatti per un clima freddo. Impostato il navigatore in direzione Vermont, si erano alternati alla guida per i seicento chilometri successivi che li separavano dalla catena delle Green Mountains, alla base della quale si trovava il lago Champaign e la baita di Stark.

'E' fantastico!' Katie, silenziosa, si era entusiasmata, all'arrivo, sgranando gli occhi. La costruzione in legno si affacciava proprio sul lago, ai piedi di un'imponente parete rocciosa; il lago era circondato su tre lati da cime e si trovava all'interno di un rigoglioso parco naturale.

'Tocca ammetterlo, il collega non si fa mancare nulla' portando dentro i bagagli, Bucky aveva fischiato. La proprietà era in puro stile Stark. Interamente rifinita in legno d'abete e curata in ogni minimo dettaglio, il soggiorno con un'enorme vetrata con vista sul panorama dello specchio d'acqua e un grande camino acceso, contornato da due divani, uno fronte l'altro, bianchi e grigi, ricoperti di cuscini con ricamate delle lettere che formavano la parola snow, a terra un tappeto beige, tessuto a mano, un tavolo rettangolare con seggiole in pelle chiara, che divideva il salone dalla cucina; quest'ultima di design classico, ma arricchita degli elettrodomestici più tecnologici.

'Vieni…Pepper aveva ragione!' Katherine lo chiamò, dalla stanza attigua. Un letto a baldacchino, come quello delle favole, sopra una coperta color carta da zucchero ed un'altra miriade di cuscini…un divanetto, all'angolo della camera, all'incrocio dell'ennesima vetrata e un altro camino…anch'esso acceso…accanto il bagno…una vasca di foggia antica, in marmo chiaro in stile shabby, con i piedini di metallo. Decine di oli e saponi sulle mensole, e candele da accendere…due coppe di cristallo e un cestello pieno di ghiaccio con dentro una bottiglia di champagne.

'Come diavolo avrà fatto Tony a calcolare i tempi, con questa precisione? Maniaco e genio!' Barnes era allibito. Aveva certamente mandato qualcuno per far sistemare la baita, pronta, nei dettagli, all'orario esatto del loro arrivo.

'E' pazzesco!'.

'Brindiamo?' propose lui, togliendo la giacca e prendendo la bottiglia.

Non voleva farlo rimanere male…i festeggiamenti, proprio no. Evitò di rispondere. Però la vasca da bagno…era strepitosa. La moretta aprì l'acqua calda.

'E' la prima volta che faccio il bagno da quando...' si bloccò. C'era stata la vasca idromassaggio…ed altri bagni…ma non prima dei ricordi del suicidio! Si fece forza. Doveva venirne fuori...doveva...Senza alcuna intenzione lussuriosa, cominciò a spogliarsi, lentamente, per permettere il riempimento della vasca stessa. Sentì Buck, alle sue spalle, trattenere il respiro e fare altrettanto…poi il rumore dell'arto sganciato e poggiato a terra. Entrò nell'acqua e lui la seguì, posizionandosi dietro. La Ross, i capelli sciolti, poggiò la schiena e la testa sul suo petto, intanto che l'uomo prendeva un olio da bagno, a caso, dalla mensola sovrastante.

'Aprilo tu, specialista dei tappi' glielo porse, e Katie ne versò un misurino nel liquido caldo. L'odore di muschio bianco era inebriante.

'Profuma di buono…di pace…' sospirò.

'Già…rilassati, principessa' le baciò la tempia, intanto che la tensione scemava. Fu come la prima notte che avevano dormito abbracciati. Katherine aveva bisogno di tenerezza, di affetto. Come gli aveva detto, a suo tempo…era il bello della convivenza, stare sempre insieme e sapere che sarebbe arrivato il momento giusto, per ogni cosa.

Avvolti in due accappatoi bianchi di morbida spugna, si erano diretti in salone; la fame si era fatta sentire ed avevano scoperto una dispensa ed un frigorifero zeppi di leccornie, l'ennesimo regalo del premuroso collega.

Seduti sul tappeto, davanti al camino acceso, avevano poggiato, fra loro due, a terra, il vino offerto da Tony e un tagliere con formaggi, salumi e pani di diversi tipi.

'Assaggia' Bucky porse alla moretta un cubetto di formaggio.

'Buonissimo!'.

'Non sono stato mai in vacanza!'.

'Come sarebbe a dire?'.

'A Brooklyn, da ragazzo, me la passavo piuttosto male; dopo il ritorno dal condizionamento, ho sempre lavorato...con chi sarei dovuto andare, poi? Tu sei cittadina del mondo, hai viaggiato tantissimo'.

'E' vero; negli ultimi cinque anni, mio padre ha organizzato dei momenti lontano da Washington, soprattutto al mare, per Pat...James, in futuro dovremmo permettergli di conoscere altri luoghi, di aprire la sua mente...'.

'Anche noi, vivere in maniera più…normale' la baciò, leggero, sulla bocca, senza forzature 'Katie, mi dispiace per la storia di Wanda, avrei dovuto dirti del suo approccio. Sbagliando, ho ritenuto non avesse importanza'.

'Non ne ha, infatti...'minimizzò, carezzandolo su una guancia 'è prezioso questo tempo...sprecarlo, a parlare di sciocchezze, non ha senso!' slacciando la cintura dell'accappatoio, lo invitò, languida, ad amarla.

La Ross era stata piuttosto silenziosa, e non avevano discusso, in nessuna circostanza, del delicato argomento della sua memoria e le relative conseguenze; si erano limitati a godere del romantico chalet di Tony e della vicendevole compagnia, passeggiando a lungo, attraverso i sentieri limitrofi.

L'ultimo giorno della loro permanenza avevano affrontato il percorso più complesso, che portava fin sulla cima della montagna. Erano entrambi allenati e non si era rivelato difficile o faticoso.

'La vista da qui è spettacolare; pare di toccare il cielo con un dito' James commentò, arrivato sulla vetta.

'Vero...'.

Fu spronato dal silenzio e dalla tranquillità di quel luogo magico 'Non ho voluto chiedertelo, finora; ho bisogno di sapere come stai...'.

'Insomma...sono ancora divisa a metà. Mi sento immensamente triste, per la morte di Patrick, come fosse accaduto solo pochi mesi fa. E molto infelice, per aver ucciso il suo assassino, in quel modo. Ho riflettuto su ciò che mi dicesti, che ero stata guidata, nell'azione, dal puro istinto e dal senso di protezione, nei confronti tuoi e di Steve. Sai bene, però, che sparo con grande precisione e lo avrei potuto ferire. Diversamente, ho deciso di scaricargli addosso l'intero caricatore. Avevo in testa il filmato dell'uccisione di mio fratello, l'afgano che lo scalciava. Ho sbagliato, Bucky, un'agente operativa deve tenere altri tipi di comportamento. Sono stata la prima a farsi condizionare dai sentimenti personali, e poi ti ho fatto la paternale perché volevi proteggermi, a Charleston. Poco coerente...anzi, scusami...' se ne rammaricò, moltissimo.

Barnes ascoltava, colpito ed in silenzio. Un'analisi perfetta, che non condivideva appieno. Soprassedette a contraddirla, doveva domandarle la cosa più importante, del suicidio 'Da quando ricordi, hai desiderato...' ebbe difficoltà a terminare la frase.

'Sì...' fu sincera 'ci ho pensato, diverse volte. Non l'ho fatto...'.

'Perché no?'.

'Sempre lo stesso motivo...tu ed in aggiunta Pat...non poca aggiunta, trovi? '.

'La nostra ragione di vita...' concordò.

'La mia, sicuramente...insieme a te, amore mio!' lo fissò, intensamente, l'azzurro del cielo sullo sfondo dei suoi opali e dei capelli svolazzanti, porgendogli la mano.

Lui fu rassicurato, dal suo gesto, per lo meno in parte. Sentiva ci fosse altro, che non avesse terminato.

'James, sono di fronte ad un bivio. In questi mesi, da quando sono tornata al lavoro in Agenzia, mi sono entusiasmata, per gli allenamenti e le operazioni, riempita la giornata delle attività che svolgevo e che mi hanno dato molte soddisfazioni. E' stato persino il motivo del nostro unico vero litigio. Tuttavia, dal giorno del compleanno di Steve, non faccio che chiedermi se avrò la mente abbastanza sgombra, per continuare al meglio' continuò la Ross.

'Che intendi?' era il punto cruciale.

'Non sono certa di poter sparare ad un altro essere umano, fosse anche per difendere qualcuno che amo, un collega o un innocente; se non fossi pronta a reagire, con professionalità, potrei causarvi problemi molto seri...' ammise.

'Capisco...soluzioni?' era certo avesse ponderato la questione.

'Per ora, nessuna; continuerò ad allenarmi e vedrò come vanno le cose. Eventualmente non dovessi sentirmi adeguata, darò le dimissioni, credimi...'.

'Andrà tutto bene, facciamo un passo alla volta' l'abbracciò, percependo un tremore in lei, più angosciato che mai.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITOLO 15 IO ESISTO PERCHE' TU ESISTI!**

_Sono Zemo. E Zemo non si arrende mai. Vincere è il mio destino, il mio diritto di nascita..._

Steve aveva perso i colori, all'udire il grido di battaglia di uno dei suoi più acerrimi nemici...il Barone Helmut Zelmo.

'É ancora vivo...'Bucky se ne meravigliò, allo scorrere delle immagini in diretta da New York.

Katherine era atterrita...quell'uomo aveva una maschera orribile a coprire il volto sfigurato, proprio a causa del Capitano. Conosceva la storia del Barone dai mitici racconti del suo uomo 'Pensavo se ne fossero perse le tracce, dopo l'evasione dalla prigione in cui era stato rinchiuso, dove aveva scatenato una rivolta...' commentò.

'Sembra sia andato in Sudamerica, a seguito della fuga, forse in Venezuela, e che abbia incontrato un popolo indigeno, che lo adorava come un dio venuto dal cielo...evidentemente vuole altro...' Tony riassunse.

'Ciò che penso io?' Banner sollecitò Rogers.

'Sì. Desiderava distruggere gli Avengers, far del male ai miei amici perché odiava me!' spiegò il biondo.

'Muoviamoci...spara sulla folla' Thor esortò ad andare a prepararsi.

'Ross...hai sentito? Dai! I fratelli Maximoff sono in missione in Asia...ho bisogno vada anche tu!' Fury la spronò, era ferma e immobile...erano tornati, da un mese circa, dallo chalet, ed era più confusa che mai!

'Sì, Direttore, mi scusi...devo chiamare Peggy, per chiederle la gentilezza di tenere Pat...di nuovo!' minimizzò, sotto gli occhi preoccupati di James.

Sul jet, Steve li aveva resi edotti, lungamente, dei trascorsi del suo acerrimo e storico nemico 'Zemo era divenuto uno dei migliori scienziati del partito nazista; era noto per la sua crudeltà e gli esperimenti sugli esseri umani. Durante una battaglia con me, una dose della poderosa colla di sua creazione nota come "Adesivo-X" gli cadde sulla maschera rossa che abitualmente indossava, attaccandogliela, permanentemente, al volto; l'idea di non poter più togliere la maschera lo ha portato ad impazzire, e a dedicarsi alla ricerca della vendetta personale nei miei confronti. Nel 1943 io e Buck lo abbiamo affrontato, sopra lo Stretto della Manica, senza riuscire a sconfiggerlo; ci siamo rincontrati, molti anni dopo, ed ho avuto la meglio, rinchiudendolo, con sua moglie, nel carcere a cui ti riferivi, Katherine…Purtroppo, lei è morta, proprio lì…mi odia ancora di più, per questo…grazie alla sua genialità, ha creato un siero contro l'invecchiamento, che usa su di sé. E' dotato di una condizione fisica all'apice della perfezione umana e di una tale competenza, nel combattimento corpo a corpo, da riuscire a misurarsi perfino con me o Barnes, è in grado di utilizzare qualsiasi arma da fuoco ma predilige le spade. Più o meno, è tutto…'.

'Certo, una cosetta facile facile' sentenziò Tony, volando rasente l'aereo, che puntava allo strano personaggio, in tuta color porpora.

Era sul tetto di un grande edificio, nel cuore di Manhattan e tranquillo, li aspettava. Ogni tanto, con una strana arma, una sorta di cannone che teneva con una sola mano, sparava in strada…fortunatamente le forze dell'ordine avevano fatto sgomberare l'area sottostante, oramai deserta.

Rogers fece atterrare il jet…scesero, uno ad uno, il Capitano in testa, poi Bucky, Nat, Thor e Hulk. La moretta per ultima, come al solito. Stark si affiancò.

'Steve…squadra, promiscua…due ragazze…molto carine' gli occhi, iniettati di sangue, avevano scrutato le due donne 'Beato te, sei in buona compagnia…di me, non può dirsi altrettanto…per causa tua!' utilizzò, nuovamente, la sua arma, proprio contro Rogers, che fece appena in tempo a ripararsi con lo scudo.

Thor lanciò il martello contro Zemo ma, immediatamente, intorno a lui comparve un campo di forza, talmente resistente da far rimbalzare il Mjolnir. Aveva la forma di una sfera di vetro azzurro chiaro e si spostava con la creatura che vi si stava proteggendo, all'interno.

'Che diavoleria è mai questa?' domandò l'asgardiano.

'Buona domanda, biondo…' Tony era angosciato.

'Sei proprio bellina…' il Barone si mosse, distratto, fatta scomparire la sfera, in direzione della Ross, quasi avventandosi contro di lei. In quell'attimo, Steve rifletté sulla somiglianza fisica fra la defunta moglie dell'avversario e la collega. Non erano identiche; nei colori dei capelli e degli occhi e nei tratti somatici, avrebbero potuto sembrare sorelle.

Lei alzò il mitragliatore, lo aveva davanti ed a tiro…insieme alla molte altre immagini create dalla sua testa…suo fratello Patrick, l'afgano che aveva assassinato, i parenti di quest'ultimo, disperati, sul suo cadavere…non riuscì a colpirlo e sentì la stretta, fortissima, del suo braccio sul torace, che la immobilizzava, in un'unica mossa.

La tenne salda, rivoltandola verso gli Avengers, a mo' di trofeo. Aveva un buon profumo, quella femmina, i capelli lunghissimi e setosi legati a coda di cavallo, un corpo sinuoso: quello che gli serviva, per il proprio piacere e qualche esperimento.

Intanto che il Capitano, teso all'inverosimile per la paura che facesse del male a Katherine, tentava, velocemente, di pensare ad un piano per liberarla, vide James correre in direzione di Zemo, con la chiara intenzione di affrontarlo, fisicamente; chiedendosi se le doti innegabili del Soldato d'Inverno sarebbero bastate, contro un nemico che aveva mille risorse, gli si mise alle calcagna…

'Lasciala andare' con l'arto in vibranio, Bucky strattonò il braccio del Barone, che mollò, leggermente, la presa. Katie provò a divincolarsi, mentre la creatura realizzò che l'interesse dell'amico fedele di Rogers fosse più che personale…'Saprai cosa vuol dire veder morire la donna che ami, Barnes' la strinse maggiormente, tentando di soffocarla… lei era inerme e non reagiva in alcun modo, gli occhi sbarrati.

James si gettò di nuovo su Zemo, che, colpito dalla forza dell'urto, abbandonò l'interesse dalla Ross.

Poiché Rogers, per qualche istante, era riuscito a distrarre il Barone, che provava a fermarlo con l'arma che recava, Buck la prese in braccio…'Non aver paura, principessa' piegò l'arto bionico, e la lanciò, diversi metri avanti, in direzione di Hulk, che la raccolse, senza difficoltà e danni.

In quel momento, il Soldato d'Inverno sentì un dolore atroce, all'altezza della spalla ed un rumore di metallo su metallo, stridente…una lama affilatissima, che il mostro portava agganciata sulla schiena come un samurai e che nessuno di loro aveva notato in precedenza, gli tagliò di netto il braccio in vibranio, vicino l'articolazione di carne…udì la risata soddisfatta dell'avversario, chiudendo gli occhi...aveva perso i sensi, per la sofferenza terribile a cui era stato sottoposto e si era accasciato a terra.

'James…' Katie gridò, disperata, alla vista della sfera di energia che lo avvolse insieme a Zemo, facendoli sparire dalla terrazza del grattacielo sotto i suoi occhi. Bucky, in un battibaleno, si era volatilizzato, letteralmente.

Il grido angosciato del Capitano e quello acuto della moretta riempirono l'aria e le orecchie dei colleghi.

'Sono spariti, accidenti!' Tony commentò, raccogliendo il braccio bionico da terra per portarlo con sé.

'Maledizione, agente Ross! Lo avevi nel mirino ed avresti potuto colpirlo...che diavolo ti è preso? Lo torturerà, lo userà come cavia per i suoi mostruosi esperimenti...E solo per colpa tua, idiota...' quando si trattava del suo amico d'infanzia, Steve non riusciva ad essere diplomatico ed accomodante. Era esploso, malamente, un'aggressione in piena regola!

La mora tremava, pallida come un cencio...Aveva perso James...chissà dove era finito e se lo avrebbe potuto rivedere vivo...cosa avrebbe raccontato a Pat? Ebbe quasi un mancamento. Vedendola poco stabile sulle gambe, Thor la cinse per la vita, guardando storto il collega 'Vedrai che qualcosa ci inventeremo, ne usciremo'.

'Capitano, manteniamo la calma. Qui non abbiamo altro da fare. Torniamo allo S.H.I.E.L.D., avverto Fury' Natasha gli dette una pacca, indicando il Quinjet, dove si affrettarono a salire.

'Che cos'è, esattamente, la sfera che il Barone faceva comparire, a suo piacimento, per proteggersi?' chiese l'asgardiano.

Bruce aveva una teoria 'Un globo di energia. Forse come quelli che crea Wanda. È una difesa dagli attacchi esterni'.

'É una sorta di teletrasporto? Per questo è riuscito a rapire Barnes?' Stark controbatte'.

Rapimento...che termine orribile. Katie rabbrividì.

'Secondo me, è come la base volante dell'Agenzia. Si rende solo trasparente, si mimetizza' Banner ne era convinto.

'Posto che sia vero, esiste un modo per trovarli? Potrebbero essere ovunque...' Steve era disperato.

'Forse utilizzando dei rilevatori di onde di energia...ne esistono pochi al mondo. Capo, magari la Nasa o simili hanno qualcosa...ehm...da prestarci...non credo che Barnes e il Barone siano molto lontani...'.

'Mi muovo subito, ogni minuto è prezioso...' il nero si attaccò al telefono.

'Noi altri possiamo andare a riposare, qui è inutile rimanere. Quando i rilevatori saranno nello Stato di New York, aspetteremo un'eventuale localizzazione di Zemo...e di Bucky, spero...l'ho perduto per l'ennesima volta, non ci posso credere' Rogers guardò la Ross, con sguardo ostile, di nuovo.

Nel silenzio della sala riunioni, mise il volto fra le mani, affranto. Si rammaricò di essersi lasciato andare a quell'inconsueto attacco di nervi e di essere stato tanto duro, con lei. Era una creatura fragile e il suo amico più caro, nonostante dolori e difficoltà, da quando l'aveva conosciuta, era nato a nuova vita...lui stesso aveva fatto l'impossibile, per aiutarli a restare insieme, splendido bambino compreso 'Katie, vieni. Meglio se stanotte dormi a casa mia con Pat, sto più tranquillo e lo sarebbe anche James, ne sono sicuro' le carezzò una ciocca di capelli, affettuoso.

'Grazie...' mormorò la donna, profondamente infelice.

'Mammina...zia Peggy ha preparato gli spaghetti con le polpette...' il bambino era sorridente ed affamato.

'Sono eccezionali, mangiali tutti...' sua madre non era mai stata brava a mascherare le proprie emozioni.

'Papà dov'è? Sei molto preoccupata!' chiese Pat.

Ci pensò Steve, a toglierla d'impaccio 'É ancora in missione...tornerà fra qualche giorno...'.

'Speriamo presto...' l'interesse del bambino andò al piatto di pasta, che la moglie del Capitano mise in tavola, scrutando i musi lunghi degli altri due commensali, che non avevano toccato cibo. Capì fosse accaduto qualcosa di molto grave.

La sua amica e Steve restarono svegli, fino a tardi, in attesa di notizie da Banner. Grazie alle conoscenze del Direttore, i rilevatori erano arrivati e erano stati attivati, sulle frequenze che Bruce riteneva li avrebbero condotti a Zemo. Li informò che, in caso di novità, li avrebbe avvertiti immediatamente.

Mesta, Katie si ritirò nella camera da letto degli ospiti, che divideva con Pat. Si mise accanto al figlio, il cuore in pena per il suo James, un senso di colpa profondo nel petto, l'ennesimo...sfiorò le cicatrici ai polsi...era un gesto che non compiva mai...le dolevano, di una sofferenza che non poteva placare. Tentò di riposare; non riuscì e rimase a fissare il soffitto, con la testa piena di pensieri, fino all'alba, quando si alzò, sentendo provenire dalla cucina odore di caffè.

Bucky si era svegliato, steso su un freddo lettino metallico, nudo, tranne per l'intimo, un dolore atroce alla spalla sinistra. Non riusciva a muoversi, era bloccato, non legato, in una stanza senza finestre, le pareti anch'esse di metallo; in alto, degli strani fregi decorativi, a forma di aquila.

'Barnes, buongiorno; se te lo stessi chiedendo, ti ho somministrato un siero paralizzante. Sei davvero un bel soggetto da studiare e...sezionare! Mi affascina il tuo potenziamento...' Zemo, un bisturi affilato in mano, indicò la parete accanto, ricoperta di radiografie. Le sue: le riconobbe, con facilità, data l'assenza dell'arto sinistro 'Penso proprio sarà divertente farti a pezzi: godrò delle tue urla di dolore e farò un filmato, per mostrarlo al tuo migliore amico...' lo canzonò.

James, in silenzio, rimuginò, turbato, sull'impossibilità di liberarsi dalle grinfie di quello psicopatico.

'Come hai fatto a restare fedele ad un bastardo come Rogers, per tanti anni?' chiese l'altro, curioso.

'Non si possono spiegare i sentimenti. Steve è l'amico più caro e generoso che esista, ha affrontato persino gli Avengers per me...' era stato sincero.

'Già e ora tu sei uno di loro, Soldato, come tua moglie, la moretta coi capelli lunghi e gli occhi gentili, che non ha avuto il coraggio di spararmi' concluse.

'Katie non è mia moglie, non ancora' probabilmente non lo sarà mai, pensò, avvilito.

'Devi amarla molto...ti sei sacrificato per lei. Hai dato la tua vita, in cambio della sua!'.

'Io esisto perché lei esiste…Katherine e nostro figlio sono tutto per me...' ammise.

Il Barone fu colpito da quella confidenza 'Avete anche un bambino, non lo immaginavo...come si chiama?'.

'Patrick...Pat...ha cinque anni'.

'Com'è?' avrebbe sempre desiderato un figlio, insieme alla sua defunta consorte.

'Molto simpatico; assomiglia a Katie. È dolce e sensibile, come lei' rispose, orgoglioso.

Gli occhi di ghiaccio del Soldato d'Inverno, colmi d'amore per la propria famiglia, intenerirono il suo avversario, che soprassedette, momentaneamente, ai propositi di vivisezione umana e ripose il bisturi sul carrello, uscendo dalla stanza.

'Di Bucky nessuna traccia! Zemo non ha riattivato la sfera. È molto furbo ed intelligente; sa che quel tipo di energia è mappabile' Bruce era sconfortato.

Steve, in piedi di fronte a lui, dette un pugno alla parete.

'Calmati, Rogers. Che alternative abbiamo, professore?' Thor saggiò eventuali soluzioni.

'Onestamente, potrebbero essere ovunque. Con la mente criminale e, nel contempo, geniale che si ritrova, il Barone sarebbe in grado di organizzare i propri esperimenti in uno scantinato' Banner spiegò.

'Sempre se Barnes è ancora vivo...scusami, Katie, è da considerare pure questa eventualità' Tony puntualizzò.

Fu proprio la ragazza, tesa e lucida insieme, a controbattere 'James è il migliore amico del Capitano. Zemo insegue la propria vendetta; soprattutto è tornato per sconfiggere Rogers e Bucky è l'esca migliore al mondo, per attirarlo nella sua ragnatela. Inoltre, è maniaco di esperimenti ed alla ricerca di poteri. Il fisico di James e le sue caratteristiche peculiari, connesse al potenziamento, dovrebbero interessarlo, da un punto di vista meramente scientifico...maledizione, lo massacrerà! Se gli avessi sparato, quando ne ho avuto l'occasione, non saremmo a questo punto...' mormorò, un'unica lacrima che le scendeva sul bel volto.

'É andata così, non rammaricarti. Innanzitutto, concordo con la tua tesi; senza contare che parliamo del Soldato d'Inverno e non di uno qualunque. Piuttosto, come sta Pat?' Romanoff, gentilmente, affrontò un argomento diverso. Non aveva senso dilaniarsi per l'accaduto.

'Benino...ieri sera, gli spaghetti di Peggy lo hanno distratto; non so quanto potrà durare...' si toccò i polsi, andando verso la finestra, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, sotto gli occhi preoccupati dell'agitatissimo Steve.

Era rimasta a casa Rogers, con Pat, anche quella notte. Stavolta, fisicamente provata dalle quarantotto ore precedenti, nelle quali non aveva riposato, si addormentò, come un sasso.

_Era seduta in una jeep, dell'Esercito degli Stati Uniti, accanto ai commilitoni di suo fratello Patrick. Notò un bambino, dell'età di suo figlio, attraversare malamente la strada sterrata che stavano percorrendo._

_'Fermatevi' ordinò ai soldati, che le obbedirono. Capì che prendessero ordini da lei, era il loro capo. _

_Scese e corse verso il piccolo, che le stava sfuggendo...quando quello si voltò, per un attimo, riconobbe Pat e ne fece il nome. Il bambino non si fermò e lei si affrettò maggiormente, per raggiungerlo._

_Per non perderlo, non si accorse di un ostacolo che le si parò dinnanzi ai piedi, sul terreno. Inciampando, cadde sulle ginocchia...fra due cadaveri...pieni di mosche ed avvolti da un odore nauseabondo, entrambi a pancia in giù. Un orribile pensiero attraversò la sua mente; il cervello le diceva di scappare ma non riuscì. Doveva vedere; voltò il corpo alla propria destra...i capelli castani chiari incorniciavano ancora il viso del suo amato fratello...Patrick...sussultò, dirigendo l'attenzione all'altro cadavere. Lo girò, con molta più difficoltà; era pesante e massiccio e sentì, al tatto, la stranezza dell'arto sinistro. Noooooooo! Gli occhi di ghiaccio del Soldato d'Inverno la fissavano vacui...il suo James era morto! Non poté nemmeno gridare, che udì dei passi alle spalle, ed il freddo della canna di un fucile sulla fronte. Alzò la testa, un attimo prima che l'afgano che aveva ucciso le piantasse un colpo in testa. _

Si destò, improvvisamente, madida di sudore, il cuore in gola, trattenendo la voce, per non svegliare il bambino, che dormiva al suo fianco. Tentando di calmarsi, ricordò che era stato un incubo analogo che l'aveva portata a tagliarsi le vene, la seconda volta. Percepì un dolore ai polsi e nel cuore, netto, un altro taglio nell'anima.

Aveva provato a razionalizzare le intenzioni di Zemo, quando discuteva con Tony, temendo il peggio, in realtà; il sogno riepilogava le sue ansie e la paura folle di perdere James, se già non lo aveva perso, come sosteneva Stark.

Si diresse verso il bagno del corridoio, quello padronale, che conteneva gli oggetti personali di Peggy e Steve. Aveva, in precedenza, adocchiato le lamette da barba del Capitano, sulla mensola, accanto lo specchio, proprio sopra il lavandino. Prese in mano la lama affilata e la rimirò.

Rogers era un tipo vecchia maniera, per la rasatura, pennello, crema da barba e rasoio…aprì l'acqua, sentendo un disperato bisogno di tagliarsi ed una sofferenza pazzesca, in ogni cellula del suo essere.

Alzando la testa, le parve quasi di vedere il viso di James, nello specchio, di fronte a sé. Rammentò, con nitidezza, la doccia assieme la mattina del cinque luglio, prima della sagra degli avanzi, lui che la baciava sul collo, chiamandola principessa; i ricordi si susseguirono…la prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore, i baci, le coccole, i cornetti con la crema, la suite con la vasca idromassaggio, il bicchiere di latte ed i racconti dei tempi passati per farla calmare; infine, non meno importanti, i momenti che avevano trascorso insieme al bambino!

Doveva resistere, doveva vivere, per il suo amore e per il loro figlio! Che sarebbe accaduto a Pat, se James non fosse tornato a casa e lei si fosse tolta la vita? Chiuse il rubinetto e mise a posto il rasoio, le mani che ancora tremavano, la mente ferma…ferma sulla vita, non sulla morte!

'Brava...' Steve, immobile sulla porta, si complimentò, vedendola muoversi verso di sé. La avvolse, in un confortante abbraccio affettuoso, facendo le veci di Bucky. Aveva sentito i suoi passi, in corridoio, e si era alzato, immediatamente, per tenerla d'occhio. Si era appostato, fuori dall'uscio del bagno, aprendolo quel tanto per poterne osservare i movimenti, senza essere visto. Sarebbe potuto intervenire e fermarla, in qualsiasi momento; tuttavia, aveva ritenuto di attendere, dandole fiducia. È Katherine ce l'aveva fatta!

'Mammina...tutto bene?' la vocina di Pat, in lacrime, li fece sciogliere, dal loro abbraccio amichevole.

'Sì, amore mio...perché non dormi?' domandò.

'Ho fatto un brutto sogno; papà era rinchiuso in una stanza di metallo. Sul soffitto c'erano delle aquile, uguali a quelle che mi avevano fatto tanta paura, la volta che venimmo in gita a New York!' affermò il bambino.

Katie trasfigurò, nel viso; sembrava avesse visto volare un asino...'Che faceva papà nel sogno?' domandò, serissima.

'Era steso, su un lettino. Un signore, con una maschera rossa sul viso, gli parlava. Era cattivo, mammina; e papà non indossava più il braccio...' concluse, intanto che Rogers aggrottava le sopracciglia.

'Torna a dormire, tesoro...papà sta benissimo, mi ha telefonato prima. Capitano, vestiti...' lo spronò 'so dov'è James!'.

'Circa un anno e mezzo fa, James ti ha chiamato dalla stazione dei bus, dove pensava di avermi incontrato, con un bambino sulle spalle. Non ne abbiamo mai parlato, ma eravamo veramente io e Pat le due persone che aveva visto' la Ross spiegò a Steve, in auto.

'Lo immaginavo. Ritenni fosse pazzo, lì per lì, l'unica volta nei tuoi cinque anni di assenza'.

'É ovvio...eravamo venuti in città, per raggiungere mio padre. Non partecipava attivamente alla vita politica e militare, tuttavia gli avevano chiesto di presenziare alla cerimonia per la riapertura di un bunker militare, utilizzato durante la seconda guerra mondiale. È sotto Battery Park...'

'Continua'.

'Quando siamo arrivati al bunker, mio figlio era molto contento, sulle prime. Nel corso della visita della struttura, ci hanno mostrato anche i vecchi laboratori dell'epoca, e, in alto, ha notato dei fregi decorativi. Aquile, inquietanti. Facevano paura...si mise a piangere talmente forte che il Generale, presolo in braccio, si accomiatò dai colleghi papaveri e ce ne andammo in fretta...'.

'Pensi sia lì e che vostro figlio abbia avuto un sogno premonitore?' era scettico e speranzoso.

'Il bunker apre una volta l'anno, per pochi giorni, è vicinissimo a dove è scomparso il Barone ed è dotato di un laboratorio enorme...non so tu…io vado a riprendermi James' rispose, convinta ed assertiva.

Il Capitano, utilizzando il vivavoce, avvertì, immediatamente, il Direttore.

'Mi dispiace, Katie, sei troppo coinvolta e l'ultima volta, proprio con Zemo, ti sei bloccata' Fury aveva posto un veto alla sua partecipazione alla missione.

La Ross aveva tentato di convincerlo, senza fortuna e senza aver potuto contare sull'appoggio dei colleghi. L'operazione era in salita, non sapevano cosa e chi avrebbero trovato, nel vecchio bunker, e l'ultima cosa di cui occuparsi era una di loro che faceva da bersaglio e che non era in grado di gestirsi.

Nemmeno Steve si era schierato dalla sua parte. Anzi, era stato il primo a concordare col Direttore. C'era di mezzo Bucky e non avrebbe rischiato. Lo stesso Barnes, a suo avviso, sarebbe stato felice di sapere la sua donna a casa ad aspettarlo, piuttosto che in pericolo. 'Rimani qui alla base, oppure torna da Peggy e Pat' le consigliò.

Lei, per una volta, dissimulò la propria insofferenza 'Hai ragione, farò come suggerisci...aggiornami subito...' lo pregò, osservando gli Avengers prepararsi. Avrebbero tentato di entrare nel bunker, direttamente dalla strada, dall'entrata principale dove passavano i turisti, che la moretta ben conosceva e che gli aveva suggerito.

'É stato troppo facile giungere fino a qui; non mi piace affatto questa storia!' Nat si lamentava.

Erano entrati nel bunker, senza alcuna difficoltà. La doppia porta a vetri di ingresso era aperta; il luogo, dove non c'era alcuna sorveglianza, deserto; accese, nei corridoi, le luci d'emergenza al neon, il cui chiarore era sufficiente, per poter camminare all'interno della struttura.

'É enorme; i laboratori dovrebbero essere in fondo a destra' Tony proiettava l'immagine della planimetria, davanti la propria armatura, indicando il percorso.

'Quindi il Barone non ha alleati o complici? Ha fatto tutto da solo?' commentò Thor.

'Biondo, non diciamo sciocchezze, siamo qui per una gita, per il sogno notturno di un bambino e per le paturnie di Rogers e della Ross...secondo me, non troveremo né Zemo né Barnes...' Stark era stato contrario, fin dall'inizio, ad imbarcarsi in notturna in quella spedizione da boy scout.

'Almeno era una possibilità; quando Pat ha raccontato il suo incubo, mi si è gelato il sangue, credetemi…più che realistico' il Capitano non fece in tempo a finire, che il pavimento sotto i loro piedi si aprì, per inghiottirli.

Due lastre di metallo rettangolari, da cui era evidentemente formato, si schiusero e si misero perpendicolari alle pareti, in un nanosecondo; tutti e cinque scivolarono, senza riuscire a rialzarsi o a volar via, nel caso di Thor ed Iron Man, e subito furono sommersi da un mare di colla, l'Adesivo X, l'invenzione diabolica del loro nemico, che, forse un po' troppo spavaldi, avevano sottovalutato, addirittura ritenendo una follia il sogno del piccolo Barnes.

Appiccicati gli uni agli altri, erano finiti sul fondo di una sorta di prigione, per loro oramai inespugnabile; una stanza cubica, completamente chiusa all'esterno, buia ed angusta.

'Benvenuti...' la voce del Barone, che rideva, tolse ogni dubbio che fossero nel posto giusto. 'Ho cinque nuovi animaletti da studiare; prima di dedicarmi a voi, finirò con Bucky. Rogers, ascolterai fino al suo ultimo respiro e lamento e non sarà bello né rapido!' fece la sua promessa, serio e cattivo.

Steve imprecò, una muta protesta, la faccia incollata allo scudo.

Era stato più forte di lei. Aveva sempre rispettato regole ed ordini di tutti. Di suo padre, dei suoi superiori ed a volte anche del suo uomo. Ora no. Non avrebbe lasciato accadesse qualcosa a James.

Aveva indossato l'uniforme, equipaggiandosi più che aveva potuto e messo sopra il cappotto, per passare inosservata, nell'uscire; lo strinse addosso, e si accomiatò velocemente. Prese un taxi, che la lasciò vicino Battery Park.

Aveva recuperato un auricolare, per mantenere i contatti coi colleghi ed aveva ascoltato i loro discorsi, scetticismo di Stark compreso, fino ad aver udito un tonfo e delle grida sommesse; per ultimo, il tono saccente del Barone, e quelle parole che le avevano ghiacciato il sangue nelle vene!

Altro che fantasie di un bambino di cinque anni...evidentemente, il legame tra Patrick e suo padre era tanto forte da condizionare l'inconscio del piccolo!

Doveva sbrigarsi. Lasciò il cappotto in terra, all'entrata, unitamente alle armi, e si mosse per cercare James. Un piano...lo aveva!

'I tuoi amici fantastici ed eroici sono incollati al pavimento di una stanza limitrofa; hanno molti poteri e li ho fermati con la mia super colla...è incredibile ma non me ne stupisco...Bucky...come ti chiama Rogers...mi sei simpatico, dico sul serio. Purtroppo, quando dilanierò il tuo corpo, il tuo migliore amico soffrirà più di te ed è ciò che mi preme maggiormente, farlo impazzire...mi dispiace, credimi...' aprì l'audio con la prigione degli Avengers e prese un bisturi, per dare inizio al suo folle proposito.

Il Capitano, atterrito, udì ogni singola parola, impotente…così conciato era incapace di qualsivoglia iniziativa.

James guardò il soffitto, intanto che la lama tagliava la carne, già straziata, sul lato sinistro del torace; percepì un dolore acuto e pulsante, emettendo un grido strozzato. Era avvezzo a quel tipo di trattamenti, gli avevano già inflitto innumerevoli supplizi. In quel momento della sua esistenza, gli parve la peggiore tortura che potesse subire. Non aveva mai avuto timore della sofferenza, men che mai della morte…tuttavia, prima erano solo lui e Steve, _till the end of the line_…Adesso c'erano Katie e Pat, i suoi due amori. Era troppo presto per andarsene, avevano bisogno di lui e lui di loro…voleva sopravvivere, per trascorrere quanto più tempo possibile con la sua famiglia.

Cercò di non fissarsi sullo strazio della lama, sganciando la mente dal fisico. Ripensò al Quattro Luglio, in cui aveva baciato la sua donna sul collo, al sapore delle sue labbra morbide, ai suoi capelli lunghi, profumati di shampoo, che si avvolgevano intorno ai loro corpi, quando facevano l'amore...gli parve di delirare, quando vide il manto castano, raccolto nella solita coda di cavallo, davanti ai propri occhi…la sua principessa si stagliava dalla porta, che aveva aperto con facilità, e gli faceva l'occhiolino, con complicità.

Il suo sguardo attonito e sbalordito fece incuriosire Zemo, che si voltò, il bisturi insanguinato ancora in mano.

'Katie...Non ti aspettavamo...' il Barone fu colpito dal suo coraggio e dalla sua tranquillità.

Barnes fece la stessa riflessione. Era calma e serena; steso sul lettino, non era neanche certo avesse armi con sé, quanto meno non ne vedeva.

'C'è la Ross...' Thor espresse, verbalmente, quello che stavano ascoltando.

'Dai, Katherine, fagli il culo!' Tony, disperato, tirò fuori un francesismo.

'É da sola, traumatizzata dal passato, e quello è Zemo, non esaltarti, che stiamo messi molto male' si rammaricò, Bruce, che non aveva avuto il tempo nemmeno di trasformarsi.

Nat volle dire la sua 'Mi ricordo ancora del suo sguardo, quando sparò all'afgano; è stato una fortuita combinazione che abbia ucciso l'assassino di suo fratello, lo avrebbe fatto con chiunque al suo posto...gli ha scaricato addosso quei proiettili, esclusivamente per proteggere Barnes, come una leonessa che difende i propri cuccioli...eravamo lì tutti insieme e lo abbiamo visto. Poi ha introiettato il suo dolore, anche attraverso quell'esperienza, e forse la rammenta in maniera differente, attraverso un filtro del tutto personale...se c'è una che può farcela, ora, è Katie!'.

Il Capitano, concordando, mentalmente, annuì, con fiducia, interessato al proseguo della conversazione nel laboratorio.

La moretta parlò, avvicinandosi al Barone, senza alcun timore.

'Sono venuta per fare un patto con te...' spiegò al suo avversario, candidamente.

'Non stringo accordi, perché non ho bisogno di nulla e di nessuno...' la derise, fissandola. Era bella, femminile, dolce come sua moglie...gli faceva un certo effetto, era innegabile e lui solo da innumerevoli anni.

'Lascia andare James. Rimarrò io al suo posto...meglio la mia compagnia, non trovi?' tentò di rabbonirlo, offrendogli ciò che aveva…se stessa; non era molto diverso dal momento di confronto con i due adolescenti a Charleston, tutto sommato.

'Sei pazza, nooooo. Vattene...' Barnes gridò, capendone le intenzioni. La Ross gli mandò una strana occhiata e lui tacque…la sua principessa aveva un piano!

'Non mi interessi...' replicò Zemo.

'Forse non a livello scientifico. Credevo di piacerti...' doveva giocare a carte scoperte.

Era splendida e lo guardava con gli occhi marroni luccicanti, sensuale. Perché no? Mica avrebbe mollato Bucky...avrebbe fatto a pezzi lui e tenuto lei come bottino, anche nel suo letto…era tanto, troppo che non stava con un bel bocconcino come la femmina di fronte a sé.

Un'eloquente lasciva espressione comparve sotto la maschera che indossava...James si stava sentendo male, aveva la nausea...vide il Barone, limitrofo a Katie che, dopo aver poggiato il rasoio sul carrello medico, alzava la mano, per carezzarle una guancia.

La moretta fece il suo più bel sorriso, ammaliante, di quelli che dedicava a lui quando si amavano, e, lestissima, afferrò la lama, piazzandola, con tutta la forza che aveva, nella carotide del Barone, che iniziò a strillare, tentando di liberarsene.

La Ross non si perse d'animo, estrasse lo strumento dalla carne e lo colpì, ancora ed ancora, come una furia scatenata; si fermò, esclusivamente nel momento in cui capì fosse morto stecchito, osservandolo cadere sulle ginocchia e stramazzare a terra, in una pozza di sangue.

'Katie...' Bucky la chiamò, un sospiro di sollievo.

'James...' lei gli tamponò lo squarcio sul petto, con delle garze e del disinfettante, preoccupatissima 'amore mio...che ti ha fatto?'.

'Non è nulla. Sei stata eccezionale. Come diamine mi hai trovato?'.

'Pat ti ha trovato, ti ha sognato; riesci ad alzarti?'.

'Pat? Dici sul serio? E' incredibile! No, mi ha somministrato un siero paralizzante, credo debba passare l'effetto, per rimettermi in piedi...'.

'Poi ti racconto...'.

'Vai a liberare gli altri, sono parecchio... incollati!' rise, contento.

'Corro...'.

'Agente Ross...principessa coraggiosa…mantenuta?'.

'Sì, Soldato? Anzi…padrone?'.

'Non devi fare qualcos'altro, prima?' la fissò, malizioso.

'Subito, amore' si abbassò, sorridente, per unire le proprie labbra alle sue.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITOLO 16 FINALE POST CREDIT QUATTRO LUGLIO 2019**

'Come si fa ad organizzare un matrimonio il Quattro Luglio e a Brooklyn? È cafone!' Stark si lamentò.

'É così romantico, invece...si sono innamorati qui e sotto i nostri occhi...' Nat lo contraddisse.

'Guarda come sono belli...arriva la sposa...' Bruce indicò Katie, che, in un abito candido, di linea semplice ed elegante, ricoperto di graziosi ricami, con le spalline, leggermente scollato, la gonna che si apriva come un giglio, i capelli castani lunghi, sciolti sulle spalle, un piccolo mazzetto di fiorellini bianchi, camminava, verso il centro del giardino dei Rogers, che Steve e Peggy avevano messo a disposizione dei loro amici più cari; questi ultimi avevano espresso, infatti, il desiderio di unirsi in matrimonio proprio a casa loro, nella ricorrenza in cui avevano scoperto di amarsi.

La Ross avanzava, lentamente, verso James, splendido, in un vestito scuro e camicia chiara; teneva Pat per mano e, in braccio, una bambina di circa tre mesi, capelli castani scuri e opali al posto degli occhi…come quelli di sua madre. Lily, la loro seconda figlia...sorridevano tutti e tre, accanto ai coniugi Rogers, cui avevano chiesto di fare da testimoni.

Bucky la fissava, intanto che camminava verso di sé. Un sogno che si avverava...sposare la donna della sua vita, l'amore della sua vita, la sua principessa, la sua Katie!

Diede la piccola a Peggy, per prendere Katherine per mano, intanto che il sacerdote iniziava ad officiare la cerimonia. Pochi minuti, per arrivare, quasi subito, allo scambio degli anelli.

'Con questo anello, io ti sposo, Katie, principessa del mio cuore' le mise la vera al dito, portandosi il polso alla bocca, per baciare le cicatrici, simbolo della forza del loro sentimento e del dolore, a cui erano sopravvissuti, entrambi e insieme.

'Con questo anello sposo te, James, amore delle mie due vite; mi sono innamorata di te, anche cinque anni dopo... sono qui solo grazie al tuo amore che ai doni più grandi che potessi farmi, i nostri figli. Io esisto perché tu esisti' lo baciò, rapita e commossa, dopo avergli infilato la fede all'anulare della mano bionica.

'Mammina, quando partiamo?' Pat, durante la festa, chiedeva notizie del viaggio di nozze.

'Ross, sei impazzita a portarti dietro i pargoli in luna di miele? Non potevi smollarli ai coniugi Rogers? Fin quando non avranno figli propri, almeno, li potrai sfruttare!' Tony si intromise.

Barnes rispose, al posto di sua moglie 'Non possiamo stare venti giorni lontani dai bambini...e, comunque, ti informo che potremo sfruttarli, come dici tu, ancora per poco!' dette una pacca a Steve, accompagnata da un sorrisone. L'amico del cuore arrossi'...di lì a qualche mese, sarebbe diventato padre!

'Cappero...facciamo un altro brindisi!' esclamò Stark.

'Finita la luna di miele, tornerai, finalmente, fra noi Avengers?' domandò il Capitano alla moretta, che aveva preso un lungo periodo di aspettativa, a causa della gravidanza di Lily.

'In effetti, io e mio marito' rise, guardando il Soldato d'Inverno 'abbiamo deciso, insieme, che è meglio mi dedichi ad altro, ovvero a fare la mamma ed alla decina di studenti delle medie a cui darò ripetizioni...te lo dissi a suo tempo, altro che interprete all'Onu...' rivelò a Steve.

'É un grande spreco e lo sai, sei un elemento validissimo...' ribatte' Rogers.

'Dopo aver ucciso Zemo, ho capito che il mio destino era dare la vita, non toglierla; appena a casa, ho guardato il calendario, appeso in cucina. Avevo saltato il ciclo e non me ne ero nemmeno accorta, presa da troppi brutti pensieri…ero già incinta' diede un bacino a sua figlia, addormentata, fra le braccia dell'uomo che amava follemente.

'A proposito, Tony...abbiamo fatto due calcoli e Lily è stata concepita…ehm…nella tua baita...è pure merito tuo, se abbiamo questo splendore' Bucky fece una battuta.

'Come in ogni circostanza, mi rivelo pieno di soprese e virtù' si pavoneggiò, al solito.

'Uomo virtuoso, tienimi la bambina…solo due minuti, non morirai…' gli passò la piccola, intanto che il collega alzava gli occhi al cielo, e condusse Katherine all'interno della casa.

'Che hai in mente, padrone?' glielo chiese, solo per prenderlo in giro…lo aveva ben compreso!

'Vieni con me'.

'L'ho già sentita, questa…ho ritrovato la memoria e ricordo tutto…'.

Barnes aprì la porta della dispensa e la richiuse, con delicatezza, stavolta.

'Sai perché ho tanto insistito per organizzare qui la cerimonia?' le domandò, malizioso.

'Lo sto intuendo...' Katherine ridacchiò, le labbra già incollate alle sue 'Sei diventato matto?'.

'Uhm, sì' confessò e ripeté, come aveva fatto lei, le frasi che si erano scambiati, sei anni prima 'Facciamo una cosa veloce, deliziosa principessa mantenuta, e non lo saprà nessuno. Sono in astinenza di te e non ho più fumato…da mesi…' giù il vestito da sposa, in un battibaleno.

'Sei stato eccezionale' via la giacca e la camicia bianca.

'Merito un premio…uno bello grosso' era un'affermazione, non una domanda; via le mutandine di pizzo bianco. Era rimasta solo con gli altissimi sandali bianchi, ai piedi. Uno spettacolo!

'Sarò sempre e soltanto io il tuo unico premio…' aperta la cintura, sbottonati e calati i pantaloni eleganti, in un sol colpo, unitamente all'intimo. Giù anch'essi!

Katie si ritrovò seduta, col sedere, sul bordo del famigerato tavolino, sgombro da qualsiasi barattolo, con Bucky, che l'abbracciava, la mano destra sui capelli ed il braccio bionico a cingerle la schiena.

'Ti amo, principessa…' sussurrò, sudato, in quel piccolo spazio che già odorava di loro!

'Ti amo, James' gemendo, fissò gli occhi d'argento del suo uomo, un attimo prima che lui la baciasse ancora.

_Esisteva solo lei, esisteva solo lui, esistevano solo loro due, insieme._


End file.
